Daddy Long Legs
by Comet Wong
Summary: When 19 year old orphan Hyun Jae is plucked from the orphanage by a very mysterious benefactor to learn music in Shinwa University, she had no idea how much her life had truly began to change. [All the usual pairings, with Ji HooxOC]
1. Prologue

******A/N: This is a purely fictional story based on the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers and using the template of Daddy Long Legs by Jean Webster. Of course instead of using letters, I will modernize it and make it fit for the time line that BOF took place. This is the prologue which basically follows that of the book. Obvious changes on the name and other Korean references. This story happens between the four year gap of the epilogue scene. Needless to say, none of this is mine, with the exception of Kim Hyun Jae.**

* * *

The first Wednesday in every month was a Perfectly Awful Day-a day to be awaited with dread, endured with courage and forgotten with haste. Every floor must be spotless, every chair dustless, and every bed without a wrinkle. Ninety-seven squirming little orphans must be scrubbed and combed and buttoned into freshly starched pants; and all ninety-seven reminded of their manners and told to say "Yes, sunbae," or "No, ajhussi,", whenever a Trustee spoke.

It was a depressing time, and for poor Kim Hyun Jae, who was the oldest orphan, had to bear the brunt of it. But this particular first Wednesday, like its predecessors, was drawing up to a close. Hyun Jae escaped from the kitchen were she was helping making _juk_ (porridge) for the orphanage's guests (as it was a particularly chilly day) and went upstairs to do her regular work. Her special charge was room F, where eleven little tots, ages four to seven, occupied eleven little cots set in a row. Hyun Jae assembled her charges, straightened their rumpled shirts, wiped their noses, and started them in an orderly and and willing line toward the dining-room to engage themselves for a blessed half-hour with leftover _juk_ and kimchi.

Then she dropped down on the window seat and leaned throbbing temples against the cool glass. She had been on her feet since five that morning, doing everybody's bidding, scolded and hurried by a nervous matron. Mrs. Han, behind the scenes, did not always maintain that calm and pompous dignity with which she faced an audience of Trustees and Lady visitors. Hyun Jae gazed out across a board stretch of frozen lawn, beyond the tall iron paling that marked the confines of the orphanage, down undulating ridges sprinkled with country estates, to the spires of the village rising from the midst of bare trees.

The day was ended—quite successfully, so far as she knew. The Trustees and the visiting committee had made their rounds, and read their reports, and drank their tea, and now were hurrying home to their own cheerful firesides, to forget about their bothersome little charges for another month.

Hyun Jae leaned forward watching with curiosity—and a touch of wistfulness—the stream of cars and vans that rolled out of the orphanages gats. In imagination she followed first one car then another to the big houses dotted along the hillside. She pictured herself in a fur coat, and a velvet hat trimmed with feathers, and bug-eyed shades, leaning back against the seat and nonchalantly murmuring "home" to the driver. But on the doorstep of her home, the picture grew blurred.

Hyun Jae had an imagination—an imagination, Mrs. Han told her, that would get her into trouble is she didn't take car—but keen as it was, it could not carry her beyond the front proch of the houses she would enter. Poor eager, adventurous, little Hyun Jae, in all her nineteen years, had never stepped inside an ordinary house; she could not picture the daily routine of those other human beings who carried on their lives undisturbed by orphans:

_Noona Kim Hyun Jae!_

_You are wan-ted_

_In the of-fice_

_And I think you'd_

_Better hurry up!_

Tommy Park, who had joined the choir, came singing up the stairs and down the corridor, his chant growing louder as he approached room F. Hyun Jae wrenched herself from the window and refaced the troubles of life.

"Who wants me?" She cut into Tommy's chant and with a note of sharp anxiety.

Mrs. Han in the office

And I think she's mad

Ah-a-men!

Tommy piously intoned, his accent was not entirely malicious. Even the most hardened little orphan felt sympathy for an erring sister who was summoned to the office to face an annoyed matron; and Tommy liked Hyun Jae even if she did sometimes jerk him by the arm and nearly scrubbed his nose off.

Hyun Jae went without comment, but with the two parallel lines on her brow. What could have gone wrong, she wondered. Were the sandwiches not thin enough, the _juk _too runny? Had a lady visitor seen the hole in Susie Lee's stocking? Had one of the cherubic little babies in her own Room F insulted a Trustee?

The long lower hall had not been lighted, as she came downstairs, a last Trustee stood, on the point of departure, in the open door that led to porch. Hyun Jae caught only a fleeting impression of the man—and the impression consisted entirely of tallness. He had raised his arm gracefully over toward a white Mitsubishi Montero in the carved drive. As it sprang into action and approached, head on for an instant, the glaring headlights threw his shadow sharply against the wall inside.

The shadow pictured grotesquely elongated legs and arms that ran along the floor and up the wall of the corridor. It looked, for all the world, like a huge, wavering daddy-long-legs.

Hyun Jae's anxious frown gave place to quick laughter. She was by nature a sunny soul, and had always snatched the tiniest excuse to be amused. If one could derive any sort of entertainment out of the oppressive fact of a Trustee, it was something unexpected to be good. She advanced quite cheered by the tiny episode, and present a smiling face to Mrs. Han. To her surprise the matron was also, if not exactly smiling at least appreciably affable; she wore an expression almost as pleasant as the one she donned for visitors.

"Sit down Hyuna Jae, I have something to say to you." Hyuna Jae dropped intot he nearest chair and wated with a touch of breathlessness. A car flashed past the window; Mrs. Han glared after it.

"Did you notice the gentleman who has just gone?"

"I saw his back."

"He is one of our most influential Trustees, and has given large sums of money towards the orphanage's support. I am not at liberty to mention his name; he expressively stipulated that he was to remain unknown."

Hyun Jae's eyes widened slightly; she was not accustomed to being summoned to the office to discuss the eccentricities of Trustees with the Matron.

"This gentleman has taken an interest in several of our boys. You remember Park Jong Hwa and Jeremy Lee? They were both sent through university by Mr.—er—this Trustee, and both have repaid with hard work and success the money that was so generously expended. Other payment the gentleman does not wish. Heretofore his philanthropies have been directed solely toward the boys. I have never been able to interest him in the slightest degree in any of the girls in the institution, no matter how deserving. He does not, I may tell you, care for girls."

"No ma'am, " Hyun Jae murmured, since some reply seemed to be expected at this point.

"Today at the regular meeting, the question of your future was brought up."

Mrs. Han allowed a moment of silence to feel, and then resumed in a slow, placid manner extremely trying to her hearer's suddenly, tightened nerves.

"Usually, as you know, the children are not kept after they are seventeen, but an exception was made in your case. You had finished our school at fifteen and having done so well in your studies—not always, I must say, in your conduct—it was determined to let you go in the village high school. Now you are finishing that, and of course the orphanage cannot be responsible any longer for your support. As it is, you have had two years more than most."

Mrs. Han overlooked the fact that Hyun Jae had worked hard for her board during those two years, that the convenience of the orphanage had come first, and her education second; that on days like the present, she was kept home to scrub.

"As I say, the question of your future was brought up and your record was discussed—thoroughly discussed."

Mrs. Han brought accusing eyes to bear upon the prisoner in the dock, and the prisoner looked guilty because it seemed to be expected—not because she could remember any strikingly black pages in her record.

"Of course the usual disposition of one in your place would be to put in a position where you could begin to work, but you have done well in school in certain branches; it seemed that your work in music has been brilliant. Miss Oh, who is on our visiting committee, is also on the school board; she has been talking with your music teacher and made a speech in your favour. She also showed your performance of an original piece in this year's play entitled: "Blue Wednesday". "

Hyun Jae's guilty expression this time was not assumed. The performance the matron was talking about was a piece Hyun Jae had composed for the piano (one of the only things she could count as a personal achievement). And were she to be honest, it was a particularly bittersweet piece, that nobody, not even Mrs. Han, who is not musical in any sense, would interpret it wrongly.

Hence the guilty expression.

"It seemed to me that you showed little gratitude in holding up to ridicule the institution that has done so much for you. Had you not managed to be tasteful in that piece, I doubt if you would have been forgiven. But fortunately, for you, Mr.—that is the gentleman who has just gone—is not only a lover of music, but appears to have quite an interest in new talents. On the strength of that impertinent piece, he has offered to take you to Shinwa University."

"University?" Hyun Jae's eyes grew big.

Mrs. Han nodded.

"He waited to discuss the terms with me. They are unusual. The gentleman, I may say, is eccentric. He believes that you have originality, and his is planning to educate you in the field of music."

"A musician?" Hyun Jae's mind was numbed. She could only repeat Mrs. Han's words.

"That is his wish. Whether anything will come out of it, the future will show. He is giving you a very liberal allowance, almost, for a girl who has never had any experience in taking care of money, too liberal. But he planned the matter in detail, and I did not feel free to make any suggestions. You are to remain here through the summer, and Miss Oh has kindly offered to superintend your outfit. Your board and tuition will be paid directly to the college, and you will receive in addition during the four years you are there, an allowance of 100,000 won a month. This will enable you to enter on the same standing as the other students. The money will be sent to you by the gentleman's staff once a month, and in return you shall write an email of acknowledgement once a month. That is—you are not to thank him for the money; he doesn't care to have that mentioned, but are to write an email telling of the progress in your studies and the details of your daily life. Just such an email you would write to your parents if they were living.

"You shall send the emails to mrjohnsmith . The gentleman's name is most certainly not John Smith, but he prefers to remain unknown. To you he will never be anything but John Smith. Since you have no family with whom to correspond, he desires you to write in this way; also he wishes to monitor your progress. He will never answer your emails, nor in the slightest particular take any notice of them, he detests anything to do with computers, and does not wish you to become a burden. If any point should ever arise where an answer is imperative—such as in the event of your being expelled, which I trust will not happen—you may correspond with Mr. Smith's staff. "

"These monthly emails are absolutely obligatory on your part; they are the only payment that Mr. Smith requires, so you must be as punctual in sending them as though it were a bill that you were paying. I hope that they will always be respectful in tone, and will reflect credit on your training. You must remember you are writing to a Trustee."

Hyun Jae's eyes longingly sought the door. Her head was in a whirl of excitement, and she wished only to escape from Mrs. Han's lectures, and think. She rose and took a tentative step backwards. Mrs. Han detained her with a gesture.

"I trust that you are properly grateful for this rare good fortune that has befallen you? Not many girls in your position ever have an opportunity to rise in the world. You must always remember…"

"I—yes, ma'am, thank you. I think, if that's all, I must go and sew a patch on Tommy Park's pants."

The door closed behind her and Mrs. Han watched it with a dropped jaw, her lecture cut in midair.


	2. Chapter 1

The White Mitsubishi Montero was cruising along the highways of Seoul, its driver easily manoeuvring around the 6 o'clock rush that had threatened to engulf them as they got back from the country. It was a monthly visit to the orphanage, a tradition whom the driver's master's parents had put up and one where in the young master had steadfastly followed after his parents' deaths.

The driver surreptitiously glanced at the mirror now, a bit surprised that his usually aloof and detached young master, had quite an alert look in his eyes and bore an expression that told anybody who knew him that he was in deep thought.

The driver was not about to ask however; the young master preferred his privacy, and spoke rarely even to those he would call friends, but over the last year, the driver had noticed a subtle change in his master's character, brought about by a certain commoner girl and the reunion with the young master's grandfather. Knowing that the young master would indeed have somebody to talk to now more than before should he ever be in need of help, the driver focused his eyes on the road a small smile on his own face.

Said young master had caught his driver's inquisitive look and was grateful for the refrain of prying questions. His staff was not the inquisitive type, or at least, they did not voice out their questions and Yoon Ji Hoo preferred it that way. He might have opened up to a few more people over the past year because of Jan Di, but he was still shy and distant as ever, and his aversion for crowds, though lessened somewhat, was still there.

Though if the driver had surmised a guess that Ji Hoo was deep in thought, it wasn't far from the truth. Ji Hoo had always been pensive, preferring to think things through rather than act on impulse like his rather more hot-headed friends, and right now, he was currently thinking of this month's visit to the Su Am orphanage.

It had been an impulsive decision, when he had offered to send the eldest orphan to Shinwa University. He knew he had seen the orphan before, in his other monthly visits, but then he didn't pay that much attention to it. In fact, he rarely paid any attention to the visit at all, and the others in the committee had long accepted the fact that he would not speak to any of them. Ji Hoo knew for a fact that had he not always donated several amounts to the orphanage's survival as well as been related to the people who had it built in the first place; he would have been kicked out of the board years ago for lack of interest.

Today's visit had been quite different. He had been prepared to sit idly by at the last remaining meeting and listen but not participate in any of the proceedings, when the topic of the eldest orphan came up. Nineteen and yet still living in the orphanage? It was quite unheard of and though Ji Hoo was not cruel intentionally, he had questioned as to why tradition had been looked over. He discovered later that it had been he to make the decision to keep the eldest orphan for two more years, a decision he did not recall making.

When the video of the eldest orphan was shown as an attempt to win over the board of her potential, Ji Hoo found himself actually watching. The girl looked small for age, and though she was but nineteen, her eyes spoke of one much older, yet with traces of someone much more innocent, perhaps a look that was among those who have yet explored what the world had to offer. He had watched her perform that original piano piece and for the first time in a long time, he became interested in the performance.

Her form had not been excellent, and her finger work needed polishing, but Ji Hoo knew for a fact that with more tutelage it could be fixed. There was no denying the excellence in which she conveyed the emotion in the piece, an emotion that Ji Hoo knew a select few could have at such a young age. It was an emotion of longing mixed with sadness and yet full of hope.

Thus his offer.

Thinking back on it now, Ji Hoo had to ask himself why he did so in the first place. The eldest orphan certainly wasn't related to him in anyway, he had no particular interest in female orphans, and there were other more talented female pianists out there whom he could relate to. Therefore Ji Hoo decided to deem the decision an impulsive one, a rare thing for him but certainly not unheard of, and wanted to leave it at that. At the back of his mind howver, Ji Hoo wondered if the reason why he had offered to have this girl go through college was that he wanted that emotion the girl was playing with to be heard. He knew if he thought on it further he could come up with an even more complex reason, thus he restrained himself and decided to look through his messages for anything to distract him.

A small smile graced his face now as he looked over at the unread messages on his phone. Several were from Jan Di, asking if he was all right and such. Ji Hoo caught other texts of her complaining to him about some love note that Jun Pyo had sent from the States. Though her words were angry, Ji Hoo could imagine her complaining to him in person with that affectionate tone in her voice, so he was not all too worried.

Just as he finished the last of his messages, his phone began to ring as if on cue, one of his best-friend's names flashing on the screen. With a look over at his driver that indicated he wanted his privacy, Ji Hoo took the call.

"_Yobosaeyo_?" He spoke, his voice soft but discernible. "Woo Bin –ah," He acknowledged the speaker and spoke a few sentences before hanging up, unable to believe that he had forgotten that tonight was also the once a week dinner with Woo Bin, the last remaining member of F4 still in Korea. Both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo had left for other countries to study, and after being together for most of their lives, even Ji Hoo had to agree it was kind of saddening to be apart.

The driver pulled in front of the Song mansion a few minutes later, and Ji Hoo alighted, wondering why Woo Bin had asked their dinner to be in house instead of a random restaurant. It was rather unusual, but he supposed he would find out later.

Nodding in acknowledgement as the butler admitted him inside the vast mansion of the Song family, Ji Hoo walked through the familiar hallways that led to Woo Bin's suite, but stopped in his tracks when he heard familiar voices coming from the living room.

"Now Yue…" Ji Hoo knew that exasperated-would-be patient voice could only belong to Woo Bin, as the tone was very familiar. He had often heard the latter use it when he was trying to placate either Jun Pyo or Yi Jeong out of their one or two crazier schemes that just wouldn't work. "You know why I can't allow you to just—"

"Oppa, I don't understand!" Whatever Woo Bin was about to say was cut off by a shrill feminine voice that clearly knew what Woo Bin was trying to do. "I'm not a little girl anymore; I can do what I want!"

"Yue," yet another feminine voice, somewhat identical to the first. "Oppa just wants us to be safe and going to live in a college dormitory is…"

"No." Yue's voice cut off again. Ji Hoo could almost swear she was glaring. "Oppa just wants to control us again, like how he usually does. But not this time."

Ji Hoo turned the corner towards the living room just in time to see a young girl, with long wavy dark brown hair storm off from where Woo Bin and another young girl were seated at a sofa. Ji Hoo raised a hand in greeting and Yue's dark onyx eyes flickered over to his for a fraction of a second and she mumbled a: "Annyeong, Ji Hoo-oppa," before stalking away, slamming a door in her wake.

Ji Hoo's eyes followed her exit for a few moments before he turned his gaze back towards Woo Bin, who was running a hand through his hair in what Ji Hoo determined as frustration. Next to him, another young girl that Ji Hoo knew was Woo Bin's other sister, patted his arm consolingly.

"It'll be all right, oppa. Don't worry too much." Her voice sounded a lot like Yue's, seeing as they were twins, but Tsuki's voice was softer since she hadn't been screaming like her twin. Spotting Ji Hoo, she gave a small smile of greeting before getting up from the couch and leaving the two of them alone.

"Yah, Ji Hoo," Woo Bin looked up as Ji Hoo raised a hand in greeting, a sheepish look on his face now, perhaps embarrassed a bit at the spectacle his friend had witnessed. "How long have you been there?"

"Enough," Ji Hoo replied vaguely, and a look of understanding flashed in his face, and Woo Bin gave a sigh before walking over to him and clapping him on the shoulder. Ji Hoo replied by glancing over to where Yue just left.

"Little sisters," Woo Bin muttered a bit darkly, leading Ji Hoo towards his room now, shaking his head. "Honestly, remind me that I'm not going to have daughters when I get married…they're much more of a handful than guys."

"You want to get married?" Ji Hoo deadpanned and Woo Bin grinned at him.

"I'm sorry if I asked you to eat here instead," Woo Bin said apologetically as they entered his room, a vast space decorated very much in the earth and leather tones Woo Bin liked best. "But Yue and Tsuki were already stressing Omma and Appa demanded I handle them."

Ji Hoo merely nodded understandingly, knowing that each of the F4 had familial problems. Though Woo Bin often didn't get them, they were still problems.

"Honestly, they were cuter when they were just fighting about which dolls they should get. Now they're fighting over which university they are going to." Another roll of his eyes and Woo Bin sank down on the leather couch as if he had run a mile.

Loosening his tie, Woo Bin gave another apologetic look towards his friend. "Sorry, I'll shut about my problems for now. How was the orphanage visit?"

Ji Hoo gave a slight shrug now, telling Woo Bin there wasn't really much to talk about that. Being his friend for more than 15 years, Woo Bin as well as the rest of the F4 had gotten used to the fact that conversations with Ji Hoo tended to be one-sided in terms of speaking, and they had learned how to interpret his little silent gestures.

"That boring huh?" Woo Bin said sympathetically as he picked up the house phone to ask for dinner to be brought up to his suite. "Don't worry, you don't need to worry about another visit until next month."

Ji Hoo nodded imperceptibly, glad that Woo Bin seemed not to sense his reluctance to share anything else. He had hesitated about telling his decision in helping a random orphan to enter Shinwa, not because charity was rare for Ji Hoo, it was that he rarely did anything impulsive and this was definitely one of them.

After that, conversation turned into more light topics, everything from Jan Di to maybe going to another trip to New Calendonia, and if Yi Jeong had finally made a move towards Jan Di's best friend Ga Eul, whom Woo Bin knew was receiving letters from him. They rarely got to actually relax during these dinners since Ji Hoo usually had volunteer duties to finish and Woo Bin had…business. But since they were in a house, it seemed things became more unhurried and relaxed and the conversation flowed easily towards the wee hours of the morning.

"You know I could keep an eye out for Yue." Ji Hoo said now after Woo Bin offered him to stay overnight and the copper-haired Korean accepted. "If she's taking up Music and Dance, I can check up on her when her otherwise all-knowing oppa can't." A rare teasing smile flit about his face though the offer was sincere.

Woo Bin gave a grateful look. "Would you? That would help a lot." Woo Bin rarely asked for anything among the F4 and Ji Hoo knew that, but he was surprised at the gratitude his friend showed. Was it really like that? Constant worry when you're looking after someone else? He knew that feeling, Ji Hoo told himself as he settled for the night in Woo Bin's guest room. He had taken care of Jan Di even if she had not wanted to, and only accepted his help because he was being stubborn about it. But Ji Hoo had never had to take care of an actual helpless person before and though he had given specific instructions so that the girl—Hyun Jae-was not to bother him, Ji Hoo knew, as he always did, that he was still responsible for her. Add the fact that he had also offered Woo Bin help to look after Yue, Ji Hoo wondered , a bit surprised at how many impulsive decisions was he even allowed to make at one day.

"No more," Ji Hoo whispered to himself as he drifted towards the world of dreams. After all, for a man who rarely let anything shake him from his stable world, he didn't want to bring chaos onto himself by letting room in for impulsive decisions.


	3. The Letters of Kim Hyun Jae PART ONE

To: mrjohnsmith

From: fledglingmusic

Dear Kind-Trustee-Who-Sends-Orphans-to-College,

Here I am! I travelled yesterday for 2 hours by train. It's a funny sensation, isn't it? I never rode in a train before. Today has been the day of firsts for me, I can't even begin to describe to you all the overwhelming feelings that rushed over me as soon as I found out I was going to University. For example, this is the first time I have sent an email to a person and I admit it feels quite nice.

Shinwa University is the biggest, most bewildering place-I get lost whenever leave my room. I will write you a description later when I'm feeling less muddled; also I will tell you about my lessons. Classes don't begin until Monday morning, and this is Saturday night. But I wanted to email you first just to get seems queer to be writing letters to somebody you don't know. It seems queer for me to be writing letters at all-I've never written more than three or four in my life, so please overlook it if these are not a model kind.

Before leaving yesterday morning, Mrs. Han and I had a very serious talk. She told me how to behave all the rest of my life, and especially how to behave towards the kind gentleman who is doing so much for me. I must take care to be Very Respectful. But how can one be very respectful to a person who wishes to be called John Smith? Why couldn't you have picked out an easier name to remember? After all, I have to admit that I am already having a hard time trying to remember the littIe orphans' English, let alone yours!

Though, I have to admit, I have been thinking about you a great deal this summer; having somebody take an interest in me after all these years makes me feel as though I had found a sort of family. It seems as though I belonged to somebody now, and it's a very comfortable sensation. I must say, however, that when I think about you, my imagination has very little to work upon. There are just three things that I know:

I. You are tall.

II. You are rich.

III. You hate girls.

I suppose I might call you Dear Mr. Girl-Hater. Only that's rather insulting to me. Or Dear Mr. Rich-Man, but that's insulting to you, as though money were the only important thing about you. Besides, being rich is such a very external quality. Maybe you won't stay rich all your life; lots of very clever chaebols lose their fortunes in Seoul. But at least you will stay tall all your life! So I've decided to call you Dear Daddy-Long-Legs. I hope you won't mind. It's just a private pet name we won't tell Mrs. Han.

I am very grateful to be chosen, Daddy dear and I hope I shall not disappoint you. You have to excuse me if I upset you now and then with my coarse social habits, after all, an orphanage is certainly not a good place to pick up nice social etiquette.

I hope however, this finds you well

Kim Hyun Jae

* * *

To Mr. Daddy-Long-Legs Smith

1st October

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

I love Shinwa Universty and I love you for sending me-I'm very, very happy, and so excited every moment of the time that I can scarcely sleep. You can't imagine how different it is from the orphanage, and I can't help but wander and just explore and take everything in. Thank you thank you!

I'm staying in the girls' dormitory a little away from Music Department and you can just imagine how wonderful it is. My room is up on the third floor and there are three other girls with me, a ___sunbae _who seemed to be studying Law for she is always asking us please to be a little quieter, and two other freshmen named Song Yue, and Eun So Hee.

Song Yue is very nice and friendly who studies Dance where as Eun So Hee, who was studying Drama was quick to point out to me that she was part of the Euns who have been chaebols all their lives and therefore will always be rich. I wanted to ask her why she was rooming in the dormitory if she was so rich, but I didn't have the heart to. After all, Eun So Hee had already made it quite clear she disliked me the moment I didn't find her name that familiar. Please don't be angry that I don't know who the Euns are Daddy dear. After all being an orphan from Geokwan province would make it quite hard to know every chaebol from Seoul!

Song Yue on the other hand was very nice and made me feel very welcome. She told me she was staying in the dormitory because she wanted to have a little independence away from her family, who she loved very much but could get more than a little overprotective. I tried not to feel too jealous, since I have no family of my own. Instead I told her that I had no parents but a kind old gentleman was sending me to school. She was very kind not to ask anymore and instead lent me her laptop so I can send this email to you.

You don't mind do you Daddy? I don't really want to tell anybody that I am an orphan here. After all, from what I learned so far since I arrived, Shinwa is the best university in the whole country and only the richest attend. I can't even begin to describe how blessed I feel Daddy. You could have chosen any other music college for me to attend, but you chose Shinwa and I feel very very thankful. This is such a wonderful place that I am determined to make you proud and not disappoint you!

My room is very cozy and quite large compared to what I am used to. It seems strange to have a whole closet to yourself and have a bathroom to yourself. (Honestly daddy, it seems quite ludicrous and too luxurious for a freshman to have her own bathroom, but this is Shinwa I suppose)My room is on the north-west corner with two windows and a view. After you've lived in an orphanage for eighteen years with twenty room-mates, it is restful to be alone. This is the first chance I've ever had to get acquainted with Hyun Jae. I think I'm going to like her.

Do you think you are?

P.S. Song Yue just poked her head in at my door. This is what she said:

'I'm so homesick that I simply can't stand it. Do you feel that way?'I smiled a little and said no; I thought I could pull through. At least homesickness is one disease that I've escaped! I never heard of anybody being orphanage-sick, did you?

* * *

10th October  
Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Did you ever hear of Seo Taiji?

He was a famous musician who introduced rock music to South Korea. Everybody in Contemporary Music seemed to know about him, and the whole  
class laughed because I thought he was a freshman here. That joke has gone all over the department. But anyway, I'm just as bright in class as any of the  
others-and brighter than some of them!

Song Yue has been helping me design my room to be a bit personal. I didn't know it wasn't until she came in one day and declared my room could need a little homier touch. I didn't know what to say to that since I have never lived in a home. She didn't seem to mind but instead took me out one day when we were both free and helped me buy some things to make my room a little more me. She has lived in a home all her life and I trust her with these sorts of things.

Song Yue is the most entertaining person I know; Eun So Hee the least so. She has quite turned her nose up at me because I failed to recognize her name. She is the daughter of a very rich chaebol, and comes from a very long line of chabeols, or so she told me when I couldn't recognize her name. Truth be told Daddy, I'm sure her riches are quite impressive, but I find that it is best important to learn more about the character of a person rather than their material positions! After all, that would make me quite a useless person. (Though of course there are a lot o people who think so, but we are not asking them are we?)

And now I suppose you've been waiting very impatiently to hear what I  
am learning?

I. Music History: Going through the classical Music history of our country, it quite fascinating

II. Music Composition: Learning about scales.

III. Music Appreciation: Learning other forms of Music, particularly contemporary music.

IV. Music Application: Practicing scales and chords in the piano. My instructor has kindly informed me I have poor fingering.

V. English Literature: Assigned a series of English stories to read and perhaps try to incorporate into music later on during the semester.

Yours, on the way to being educated,

Kim Hyun Jae

* * *

Friday

What do you think, Daddy? The Music Composition seseungnim said that my last composition paper shows an unusual amount of originality. She did, truly. Those were her words. It doesn't seem possible, does it, considering the nineteen years of training that I've had? The aim of the orphanage (as you doubtless know and heartily approve of) is to turn the ninety-seven orphans into ninety-seven twins.

The unusual artistic ability which I exhibit was developed at an early age through drawing chalk pictures of Mrs. Han on the woodshed door, that and composing odd songs about Trustees such as yourself. I hope that I don't hurt your feelings when I criticize the home of my youth? But you have the upper hand, you know, for if I become too impertinent, you can always stop payment of your cheques. That isn't a very polite thing to say-but you can't expect me to have any manners;an orphanage isn't a young ladies' finishing school.

You know, Daddy, it isn't the work that is going to be hard in 's the play. Half the time I don't know what the girls are talking about; their jokes seem to relate to a past that everyone but me has shared. I'm a foreigner in the world and I don't understand the language. It's a miserable feeling. I've had it all my life. At the high school the girls would stand in groups and just look at me. I was queer and different and everybody knew it. I could FEEL 'orphanage' written on my face. And then a few charitable ones would make a point of coming up and saying something polite. I HATED EVERY ONE OF THEM-the charitable ones most of all.

Nobody here knows that I was brought up in an orphanage. I told Song Yue that my mother and father were dead, and that a kind old gentleman was sending me to college which is entirely true so far as it goes. I don't want you to think I am a coward, but I do want to be like the other girls, and that Dreadful Home looming over my childhood is the one great big difference. If I can turn my back on that and shut out the remembrance, I think, I might be just as desirable as any other girl. I don't believe there's any real, underneath difference, do you?

Anyway, Song Yue likes me!

Yours ever,  
Hyun Jae

* * *

Towards the end of  
the Christmas vacation.

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Is it snowing where you are? All the world that I see from my dormitory tower is draped in white and the flakes are coming down as big as popcorn.  
It's late afternoon-the sun is just setting (a cold yellow colour) behind some colder violet hills, and I am up in my window seat using the last light to write to you. The extra money you sent was a surprise! I'm not used to receiving Christmas presents. You have already given me such lots of things-everything I have, you know-that I don't quite feel that I deserve extras. But I like them just the same. Do you want to know what I bought with my money?

I. A second-hand white overcoat

II. A pair of second-hand sturdy boots

III. A hot water bottle.

IV. A patchwork quilt from Hongdae

V. Five hundred sheets of yellow manuscript paper. (I'm going to commence being a composer pretty soon.)

VI. A set of Seo Taiji CDs

VII. And (I don't much like to confess this last item, but I will.) A pair  
of silk stockings.

And now, Daddy, never say I don't tell all!

It was a very low motive, if you must know it, that prompted the silk stockings. Eun So Hee comes into my room to do English, and she sits cross-legged on the couch and wears silk stockings every night. But just wait-as soon as she gets back from vacation I shall go in and sit on her couch in my silk stockings. You see, Daddy, the miserable creature that I am but at least I'm honest; and you knew already, from my orphanage record, that I wasn't perfect, didn't you?

To recapitulate (that's the way the English instructor begins every other sentence), I am very much obliged for my seven presents. I'm pretending to myself that they came in a box from my family in Busan. The boots is from Appa, the coat from Omma, the hot water bottle from Halmoni who is always worrying for fear I shall catch cold in this climate-and the yellow paper from my dongsaeng, Mae Ri. My unni Ha Ni gave me patchwork quilt, and my cousin Vivian from France sent the silk stockings; while my oppa, Seung Jo sent the Seo Taji CDs. You don't object, do you, to playing the part of a composite family?

And now, shall I tell you about my vacation, or are you only interested in my education as such? I hope you appreciate the delicate shade of meaning in 'as such'. It is the latest addition to my vocabulary.

I went around Hongdae and Myeongdeung during the Christmas break and just when I was feeling really cold (despite the white coat you sent me), I spotted this jjuk shop seemed so inviting. And I was rewarded by being served the best tasting pumpkin jjuk I have ever tasted! The two unnies that worked in the shop were very nice and even gave me an extra helping of kimchi! Geum Jan Di unni and Cha Ga Eul unni had been working at the jjuk shop ever since high school and though the Manager has other staff, the unnies help out now and then to earn a little extra money. I found out that Ga Eul unni was studying to be a kindergarten teacher, while Jan Di unni is studying to be a doctor at Shinwa University!

Can you believe the coincidence, Daddy! I have never met another student from Shinwa that doesn't belong in my dormitory, and Jan Di unni is very nice. Her enthusiasm is infectious and I think I made two new friends that day!

I think they like me because they invited me to celebrate Christmas with them and we spent most of the time going around Hongdae and eating from various pojangmacha, eating mandu, soondae and tteokbokki. I never had so much fun and the unnies were very nice company and they gave me a lot of advice when it came to living in Seoul. I think they sort of adopted me as a dongsaeng because I kept asking them questions. But like my other acquaintances Daddy, I didn't tell them I was from an orphanage, but I did tell them I was an orphan from the province and very much ignorant about the ways of the city. The unnies were very understanding! It felt nice to be part of a friendship. I will take care to treasure this and not spoil it!

I hope you have close friends that you can trust Daddy? If not, that's okay, I will be your most trusted friend. And as a token of our friendship, I send this little piece to you so you can think of me when you are sad and cheer back up. Merry Christmas Daddy and thank you for thinking of me-I should be perfectly happpy except for one little threatening cloud on the horizon. Examinations come in February.

Yours with love,  
Hyun Jae

PS. Maybe it isn't proper to send love? If it isn't, please excuse. But I must love somebody and there's only you and Mrs. Han to  
choose between, so you see-you'll HAVE to put up with it, Daddy dear, because I can't love her.


	4. The Letters of Kim Hyun Jae PART TWO

February 4

Dear Daddy Long Legs,

Are you in a good mood today Daddy? If not, I will do my best to bring you into a good mood. After all, it is best to be calm before the onset of bad news right?

Anyway, I have spent most of my free time at Jan Di unnie's jjuk shop. I usually practice in the dormitory music room or this nice little spot I found near the swimming pool, but since it's winter, it is best to practice somewhere warm—or where there are warm people to help you. See how much of a coward I am Daddy, to seek criticism from people who like me. Before the Christmas vacation, our music application teacher told me it was far too abhorent to have only one instrument to play (and not very good to, she was quick to add) and demanded I should learn another instrument over the vacation and do a presentation for class. She suggested the violin, but I have seen my classmates who are experts on the violin and it's a really difficult instrument to play. So I decided on the guitar since it seemed much easier than the violin and can go along with the piano quite nicely. That and Song Yue has graciously allowed me to borrow hers. I have been practicing in the jjuk shop ever since Christmas, and the unnies are very nice listeners.

They say I play the guitar like Ji Hoo sunbae. I haven't met him, but Jan Di unnie talks about him a lot. Him and the rest of his friends. Apparently they are young chaebols who are friends with Jan Di unnie. One of them is also Jan Di unnie's boyfriend! How nice must it be, to have somebody who loves you that way. I don't mean a rich somebody Daddy, you know very well that I am only awed by ___your_ wealth, but it seems very nice to have somebody thinking of you even though they might be far.

Let's see...what other good things can I talk about? Oh! I have been chosen to represent the Freshman Piano Division Class in the end of the year Departmental Recital! It's a very high honor and fledglings like me don't usually get to perform. I'm so nervous I am alternating practicing the piano and the guitar that I can't seem to focus on my other lessons! You will come won't you Daddy? I have already invited Song Yue and the jjuk shop unnies but I would really like it if you came. After all, I owe everything to you!

Okay...Daddy, are you absolutely sure you are in a good mood? Honest? I have some bad news and please promise me you won't be too mad.

I failed my English Literature exams.

Don't worry Daddy,it was only one exam and I already promised my English literature seseungnim that I will do the re-examinations as soon as possible so I will pass. Will you forgive me just this once if I promise I will perform my very best in the Departmental Recital?

Yours,

Hyun Jae

* * *

March 3

SIR: You never answer any questions; you never show the slightest interest in anything I do. You are probably the horridest one of all those horrid Trustees, and the reason you are educating me is, not because you care a bit about me, but from a sense of Duty.

I don't know a single thing about you. I don't even know your name. It is very uninspiring writing to a Thing. I haven't a doubt but that you delete my emails without reading them. Hereafter I shall write only about work.

My re-examinations in English Literature came last week. I passed them and am now free from conditions.

Yours truly,  
Kim Hyun Jae

* * *

March 11

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs, I am a BEAST.

Please forget about that dreadful email I sent you last week-I was feeling terribly lonely and miserable and sore-throaty the night I wrote. I didn't know it, but I was just sickening for tonsillitis and flu and lots of things mixed. I'm in the Medical Department hospital now, and have been here for six days; this is the first time they would let me sit up and use the computer. The head nurse is very bossy. But I've been thinking about it all the time and I shan't get well until you forgive me.

Here is a picture of the way I look, trying to eat the Chinese food Song Yue says I must eat to get better. Doesn't that arouse your sympathy? I am having sublingual gland swelling. I didn't even know there was such a thing! I can't write any more; I get rather shaky when I sit up too long.

Please forgive me for being impertinent and ungrateful. I was badly  
brought up.

Yours with love,  
Hyun Jae

* * *

March 17  
Dearest Daddy-Long-Legs,

Yesterday evening just towards dark, when I was sitting up in bed looking out at the rain and feeling awfully bored with life in a great institution, Jan Di appeared with a bowl full of my favorite pumpkin jjuk and a long white box addressed to me, and filled with the LOVELIEST pink rosebuds. And much nicer still, it contained a card with a very polite message written in a funny little uphill back hand (but one which shows a great deal of character).

Jan Di unnie was up to visit me way after visiting hours because she is a medical student and met the delivery boy on her way up. Thank you, Daddy, a thousand times. Your flowers make the first real, true present I ever received in my life. If you want to know what a baby Iam I lay down and cried because I was so happy.

Now that I am sure you read my emails, I'll make them much more interesting, so they'll be worth reading and keeping in your inbox. Only please delete that horrible one. I can't bear the thought of you reading it again.

Thank you for making a very sick, cross, miserable Freshman cheerful. Probably you have lots of loving family and friends, and you don't know what it feels like to be alone. But I do.

Goodbye-I'll promise never to be horrid again, because now I know you're a real person; also I'll promise never to bother you with anymore questions.

Do you still like girls?


	5. Chapter 5

Ji Hoo had done it again. He swore to himself when he decided to help Kim Hyun Jae be a musician, that was the last time he was going to do something that impulsive ever again. He had always been able to listen to himself before. Even when it came to people like Seo Hyun and Jan Di, he had always been able to dictate his feelings and make calculated decisions. That was why Ji Hoo could not understand what possessed him to actually send flowers to her.

Well yes, it was rather normal for people to send flowers to sick people as a way of cheering them up. Ji Hoo saw it often whilst working in Shinwa Hospital, and did it himself when the need rose, (though he was much more partial to plants). True also, that at the start, he definitely had no plans in opening all the emails Hyun Jae sent to him, particularly because he rarely opened that email address and had one of his staff do it, and partly because of that promise he told himself to keep when he decided to help her.

It was a true coincidence however that led Ji Hoo to read her emails. It had been one of those days wherein even listening to Jan Di didn't do anything to get him out of his fits of sadness and he had preferred to stay in. He had been listlessly staring out the glass doors of his home office when a ping from his computer informed him that he had a new email. His eyes had absently drifted to his computer then and it was from Kim Hyun Jae. Admittedly, Ji Hoo had taken a few minutes to remember who she was and even then he had no particular interest to open her email. After about another hour however, his computer pinged once more, informing him of yet another email from Hyun Jae. His curiosity aroused, he wondered why on earth was she emailing him so frequently, after his instructions of only contacting him once month. He had opened her most recent email to him, and found himself smiling at the way she wrote. Sure, most of the information about Shinwa, he already knew, but he had been studying in the University for so long, he had forgotten how beautiful it really was. Reading it from Hyun Jae's perspective, it was rather refreshing and more than a little distracting from Ji Hoo's own thoughts. Before he knew it, he was reading through Hyun Jae's emails, finding himself smiling to himself at her little comments. There were other emails however that made Ji Hoo remember why he took Hyun Jae out of Su Am orphanage in the first place. That sense of loneliness that even smiles couldn't hide. Ji Hoo had sensed it in her emails and he had sensed himself in them more than he would like to admit. And maybe that was why he sent her those flowers when he found out she was sick?

He had just finished reading her last email. It was good he sent the flowers then. She seemed genuinely pleased about it. No matter confused his own reasons for sending them, Ji Hoo could not help but feel relieved. Hyun Jae was a stranger to him, no matter how much it seemed like he knew her from her emails, Ji Hoo had never really gotten along with new acquaintances and he had been more than a bit apprehensive to learn of her reactions. He knew how terribly lonely it was when you get sick and nobody but nurses and other professional people to take care of you. How many times had he envied his F4 friends who had parents to visit them in the hospital whenever one of them got sick. Sure, the parents might have been terribly busy when they came to visit, but they were there. Ji Hoo had nobody to ask how he was, aside from F4 and Seo Hyun. And he didn't anybody else feeling that way. Even if Hyun Jae seemed to handle loneliness far better than him at that age.

Massaging the bridge of his nose now, Ji Hoo sighed. This was getting ridiculous. There were far too many questions lurking in his mind now. Questions and mysteries that didn't involve Jan Di or any other people in his circle, and he knew he was far too distracted by them now to really ignore them as he was prone to do in the past. Like it or not, Hyun Jae was now his responsibility, and he was never one to leave decisions unfollowed through.

"___Aish." _He muttered under his breath, staring at his computer screen where Hyun Jae's last email was still displayed. How weird a coincidence was it that out of all the jjuk shops she could have stumbled and made a friendship with, it had to be that one? And now she was friends with Jan Di and Ga Eul too! It seemed people in his circle of acquaintances are bumping into Hyun Jae unexpectedly, almost as if he planned it himself and Ji Hoo really didn't know how to take it. It was good that she met Jan Di objectively speaking. Jan Di was the most optimistic person he knew and the kind of good influence Hyun Jae needed it seemed since the girl seemed to value Jan Di's opinions quite well. To be honest, there really was no problem with them meeting. It was just that, he himself hadn't admitted to anybody about Hyun Jae. He didn't know why he was keeping her a secret too. It had happened and now Ji Hoo had no idea how to undo it. Though, he supposed he could come up with a decent solution as how to untangle this mess if he really wanted to. But right now, Hyun Jae seemed content and no one was wiser about their connection, despite their growing similarities in acquaintances.

Leaning against the back of his chair now, Ji Hoo breathed another sigh. This kind of behaviour was not like him at all. Worrying about things that haven't happened yet and undoubtedly making unnecessary trouble for himself. Who was he? Jun Pyo?

"___Aish."_ He muttered under his breath again before catching himself and uttering a breathless laugh. This was not healthy. It wasn't as if he really knew the girl. This was just him acting out of character, and he could probably go back to his pragmatic personality if he tried hard enough.

Still though, Ji Hoo thought to himself. It had been quite some time since Hyun Jae had entered Shinwa. And as cheerful as she seemed to be, Ji Hoo knew hot read people and sensed that there was something more there. Something that she won't even tell "Daddy-Long-Legs" that. She would probably tell a friend?

He wondered if it was possible. As close as she was to Jan Di and her other acquaintances, Ji Hoo knew enough about Hyun Jae's character that she didn't trust people that easily. A similarity that she and Ji Hoo shared. So how would she react if he introduced himself to her? Admittedly, Ji Hoo didn't have an answer. Kim Hyun Jae was far too unpredictable at the moment for him to guess.

Well maybe, he could get close to her, as a friend that she needed and she wouldn't have to know that he was Daddy Long Legs. After all, nobody knew that he was. Not even Hyun Jae. So maybe he could be introduced to her as Yoon Ji Hoo.

Nodding to himself, almost to the point of settling down for a map, Yoon Ji Hoo began to plan, Hyun Jae's Christmas gift piece playing softly in the background.

* * *

**A/N: This is it for now! What do you guys think so far about the story? If the response is great with regards to Daddy Long Legs, I will continue posting the rest of the fic here. Drop by a review (or 10) and tell me what you guys think! -Comet**


	6. Chapter 6

To: Daddy Long Legs

Fr: Hyun Jae

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Did you ever see this campus? (That is merely a rhetorical question. Don't let it annoy you.) It is a heavenly spot in March. All the shrubs are in blossom and the trees are the loveliest young green-even the old pines look fresh and new. The grass is dotted with yellow dandelions and hundreds of girls in blue and white and pink dresses. Everybody is joyous and carefree, for vacation's coming, and with that to look forward to, examinations don't count.

Isn't that a happy frame of mind to be in? And oh, Daddy! I'm the happiest of all! Because I'm not in the orphanage anymore; and I'm not anybody's nursemaid or typewriter or bookkeeper (I should have been, you know, except for you).

I'm sorry now for all my past badnesses.

I'm sorry I was ever impertinent to Mrs. Han.

I'm sorry I ever slapped Tommy Park.

I'm sorry I ever filled the sugar bowl with salt.

I'm sorry I ever made faces behind the Trustees' backs.

I'm going to be good and sweet and kind to everybody because I'm so happy. And this summer I'm going practice and practice and become a great 't that an exalted stand to take? Oh, I'm developing a beautiful character! It droops a bit under cold and frost, but it does grow fast when the sun shines.

That's the way with everybody. I don't agree with the theory that adversity and sorrow and disappointment develop moral strength. The happy people are the ones who are bubbling over with kindliness. I have no faith in misanthropes. (Fine word! Just learned it.) You are not a misanthrope are you, Daddy?

I started to tell you about the campus. I wish you'd come for a little visit and let me walk you about and say:

'That is the library. This is the gas plant, Daddy dear. The Gothic building on your left is the gymnasium, and the Tudor Romanesque beside it is the new infirmary.' Oh, I'm fine at showing people about. I've done it all my life at the asylum, and I've been doing it all day here. I have honestly.

And to men too!

That's a great experience. I never talked to a man before (except occasional Trustees, and they don't count). Pardon, Daddy, I don't mean to hurt your feelings when I abuse Trustees. I don't consider that you really belong among them. You just tumbled on to the Board by chance.

The Trustee, as such, is fat and pompous and benevolent ahjussi. He pats one on the head and wears a gold watch chain.

However to resume: I have been having a splendid time with all my new friends and even newer friends, both whom are male and very handsome.

As you remember Daddy, I told you I would perform in the Music Department's recital and I invited Jan Di and Ga Eul unnie to watch. Song Yue was there too and I was ever so nervous when I played this _sonatina _that seemed so easy before and then seemed so hard to perform. Lo and behold daddy, I managed to perform, and people clapped. I hope that means they really liked the performance and weren't just being polite.

Yue seemed to like it though, she told me so after the performance when I met them and the unnies. She also introduced me to her oppa, Song Woo Bin sunbae and her friend, who also was Jan Di unnie's friend! I think I remember mentioning a Ji Hoo sunbae acquaintance of Jan Di unnie, and I met him with Song Woo Bin sunbae. I told you Daddy that I never spoke to men before and I'm sure I was very nervous, but they didn't seem to notice. In fact they were very nice and polite.

Song Woo Bin-sunbae is very much like Yue, he was very amiable and complimented my piano playing, though I'm pretty sure he has heard a lot better, being a real estate sort of chaebol (according to Eun So Hee, when she visited and talked about the families in our dormitory). I liked him instantly for he made me feel as if I knew him for quite a long time, like how Yue made me feel when we first met. He was also very handsome, (though I'm not very sure of my standards), as a lot of girls seemed to stare at him and Yoon Ji Hoo sunbe when they approached. The girls also kept screaming F4, though I have no idea what that means. (I really am getting frustrated by all these things that supposed to make sense while in Shinwa, which they really don't.) I told myself I would ask Jan Di unnie later when I had the chance.

Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae seemed different from Woo Bin-sunbae in as much as he did not say much, but stood quite dignified in the back. He is also quite handsome, in a silent sort of way, plus he seemed to have such wonderful hair that makes my own locks fall short of nothing but lackluster. Jan Di unnie introduced him to me and I could only bow awkwardly as he did the same. Jan Di unnie teased him about it, but I could sense that there were a lot of things he wanted to say in those tiny gestures he did show. Of course I must not presume, for I don't know either of them very well.

It turns out, both the sunbae are studying in Shinwa as well, (I had to mentally slap myself for not realizing), Woo Bin-sunbae is studying Business Management while Ji Hoo-sunbae is studying medicine like Jan Di-unnie though he already finished Music. I instantly reddened at that, thinking my poor playing could not possibly impress a Music graduate and I could not meet the sunbae's eyes and only looked up at his gentle: "The emotion was very well played."

Here that Daddy? I have emotional playing! Well, to be honest I don't really understand what he meant by that, but I'm sure it was a compliment. Jan Di unnie said so when we are walking together.

I still can't believe I made such friends Daddy. As we walked around Shinwa, showing the sunbaes (who really knew everything already) the places Song Yue and I go to, I can't help but feel grateful as well as out of place yet again. Here was a group of people who seemed very much in tune with their place in the world, wheras I have no idea what I am to do. With the exception of being a musician like you are paying for me to study to be as.

But that is just it Daddy. Even if you have graciously given me the opportunity to study in such a wonderful school, I still cannot help but feel out of place sometimes. After all, everyone around me seems to be in a different world entirely, and I alone cannot comprehend the language they speak. Have you ever felt that before? It does seem strange if you think about it. Who am I to think about such things when such good fortune has already been showered upon me?

Yue alone seemed to sense something was wrong with me when Song Woo Bin sunbae politely asked me where I would like to eat and I can honestly admit there was a few moments of awkward silence as I tried to muster an appropriate reply. For one, Daddy, you know how very new I am to Seoul and this world,and I honestly had no idea how to answer without revealing my gaping knowledge.

Thankfully though Daddy, Yue jumped in and cleverly asked her brother to pick since he aupparently among them was the connoisseur of good places to eat. I threw Yue a grateful look which she returned with a kind smile; I think Yue is one of the kindest people I have ever met.

Woo Bin sunbae is just as kind, because even with his rather intimidating aura, he seemed to like a person very much used to taking everything into stride, and he is quite an agreeable person, very much like his sister. He was also very nice to me, even though I was really nothing but a stranger. Yue said later on that Woo Bin-sunbae is not as nice to everybody, just to the people he feels he can trust. Does that mean I am trustworthy Daddy? Oh dear, that seems like an awfully big responsibility, I wonder how I must handle that!

To resume Daddy. Woo Bin sunbae brought us to this wonderful Italian restaurant in Itaewon that served _the _best pasta I have ever tasted! Granted of course the only pasta I ever got to taste was the one I used to help make back at Su Am orphanage, but ever since I came to Shinwa, I have also been overwhelmed by the luxury of the food served to me everyday. The best thing about this lunch was because the atmosphere in the restaurant was very casual. None of the fine dining I feared, judging by how Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sunbae were dressed. I could tell Jan Di unnie was relieved about that. She mentioned to me during Christmas break that her boyfriend was in the States and I later found out from Ga Eul unnie that Jan Di unnie's boyfriend is a very famous chaebol. It seems nice that somebody from that world could appreciate the simple and wonderful character of us commoner folk. I told Jan Di unnie so and she blushed really hard at that. There is a story Daddy there, and I must discover it!

Going back to that wonderful lunch at Sortino's, Woo Bin sunbae went out of his way to make everybody comfortable. Between him and Yue Daddy, the conversation kept flowing, and I found myself losing my initial shyness at meeting new people.

I couldn't help but notice Ji Hoo sunbae though Daddy. He actually reminds me of you, if you were 20 years younger. Both of the sunbaes were very handsome, I didn't notice this at first, but it only became apparent when a lot of girls were trailing us during our walk around campus. At first I couldn't understand it, but then Ga Eul gently pointed out that this kind of thing happens a lot when they were with the F4. F4? I didn't know what it meant then, and I promised myself I would find out. I remember thinking how terribly uncomfortable it must be to be followed by such a rabble everyday. Woo Bin sunbae certainly took in stride, he seems to be the one who basks in the glow given to him, whereas Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to shy away from it. It is interesting how these two friends seemed so very different. Of course, Daddy, I must not presume to know them. After all, we had only been just been introduced.

After that lunch though, I was suprised when Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae suggested we all take tea somewhere and he brought us to Dawon, which I later found out, is one of the oldest tea houses in Seoul. The tea there is marvelous Daddy, I suppose you have been there. But it was even more beautiful than Sortino's. Looking at Ji Hoo sunbae now, he seems tome as the type to have so many thoughts lurking in his distant eyes that he needs the tea to focus himself. I am not so sure, again Daddy, these are all guesses.

Oh my! This has been quite an email! I apologize for the length Daddy, I was just to much excited to tell you about the new friends I have made. And of course tell you all about my student recital. Apparently I have learned something Daddy, for I have passed my advancement placement test and I will bea second year this coming fall! I hope this reaches you safely Daddy, and I hope you are quite pleased by the fact that you're little orphan has managed to make friends and make progress as a music student! I attached a video of me performing which Song Yue was kind enough to record for me!

You'll always be my best friend Daddy, but would it be okay if Yue was too?

Hyun Jae

P.S. Yue has a twin! Can you imagine how wonderful that must feel?

* * *

**A/N: Latest chapter up! What do you think? Ji Hoo is finally introduced officially to Hyun Jae. A little info about this chapter: there really IS a restaurant in Itaewon named Sortino's, and they do have excellent pasta. Dawon teahouse is real too and is quite popular since it's been around for quite some time. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! 3 Comet**


	7. Chapter 7

Song Woo Bin looked up as a not so often-heard sound came from the corner where Ji Hoo was sitting. Eyebrow raised in curiosity, Woo Bin studied Ji Hoo, who had let out a kind of snort of laughter, that was more reminiscent of Yi Jeong or Jun Pyo, and no where near Ji Hoo. That enough made Woo Bin curious as to what exactly Ji Hoo was looking at in his laptop.

"Something funny bro?" Woo Bin asked casually, even as he turned to glance briefly at his paperwork spread across the coffee table. The two remaining members of the F4 had met up at the lounge with the intent of doing their weekly dinner, but Woo Bin had an emergency business matter he had to finish. It was Ji Hoo who suggested it was all right for him to stay at the lounge and order out instead. And because it was a rather cold night that night, Woo Bin suggested they order from Seoul Food, Jan Di and Ga Eul's jjuk shop, and consequently invite them over as well. After all, Woo BIn did promise Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, he would look after the two girls.(Though Yi Jeong was still vehemently denying there was anything between them and Ga Eul, and Jun Pyo had Ji Hoo to look after Jan Di, Woo Bin knew an extra pair of eyes never hurt.)

While the two of them were waiting for the girls to come over, Woo Bin had decided to get started on the paperwork he apparently had to do. It wasn't long though before Ji Hoo's strangled laugh interrupted whatever concentration the real estate heir had. Thus the question.

Ji Hoo, apparently, had been far too absorbed in what he was reading to properly merit Woo Bin a reply, and his friend had to repeat the question before Ji Hoo started and looked about guiltily, which was even stranger behavior. Woo Bin made a point to tell him so.

"It's nothing," Ji Hoo was quick to add, a little bit more forced calm used than what was necessary. "How is Yue doing?" The once musician asked, seemingly picking that topic out of thin air. "I saw her last week." Short sentences, but Woo Bin understood what he meant. Woo Bin might have not noticed, but there was a slight easing of tension in Ji Hoo's eyes as Woo Bin's attention was diverted.

"After that recital by her friend?" Woo Bin asked, still not looking up from his paperwork, a frown on his face as he detected an inconsitency that should have been avoided. "Hmmm. She seems okay. She's not asking for extra money as much as she used to." Woo Bin mused. "It seemed going to the dorms really did help." Woo Bin looked up now and there was a relieved look on his face.

"I honestly thought I couldn't leave her alone in that place even if it was Shinwa."

Ji Hoo's eyebrow rose at that. "I thought you sent guards to look out for her? I know I saw some during the times I checked up on her."

The look on Woo Bin's face could only be described as dark. "That girl, honestly. She found out where my guys were posted and gave them a telling too. You should have seen their faces when they came home, tail between their legs!"

Ji Hoo's lips turned up lightly at that. It was of course quite amusing to imagine Woo Bin's own personal men, who Ji Hoo could remember as a bunch of bulky guys that could only be called thugs. To be handed their butts by such a slight thing like Yue was rather amusing.

Woo Bin had caught the mirth in Ji Hoo's face even though to some it would be quite lost.

"It's not funny! I would not have my own sister countermand my orders. Doesn't she understand this is about her own safety? I don't have the same problems with Tsuki, why must Yue be so difficult?" Woo Bin ranted, completely forgetting he was the first one to ask questions to Ji Hoo. A fact that Ji Hoo was glad not to remind him.

"Well,"He spoke now, looking up from his laptop, as if he was not the one who started this conversation. "She ___is_ your sister. What more can you expect from her? As stubborn as she is, she learned all of it from you. I'm suprised Tsuki managed to survive the two of you."Ji Hoo added now, still that small smile on his face.

Woo Bin, who had been looking quite distressed during his rant, turned thoughtful now. "True. But then..." Woo Bin's eyes strayed over to his paperwork as if determined to find the answer to the problems with his sister. "If I don't watch out for her, she would get into all sorts of trouble by herself. Goodness how she managed to get away unscathed the past few months. She always got into trouble before." A frown decorated his lips and Ji Hoo had to shake his head in amusement.

Out of all the F4, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were the most observant. If not, they complemented each other's ability to read people. Where Ji Hoo actually was more cynical, Woo Bin was surprisingly optimistic about a lot of things. The two of them balanced each other out, and with friends like Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong who constantly got themselves into all sorts of trouble, F4 needed at least two sane people. Therefore it was kind of surprising for Woo Bin to be the cynical at the moment, when even people like Seo Hyun, said his kindness was a fault.

"You worry too much." Ji Hoo commented lightl now, returning towards his laptop once more. "Yue is your sister, and you raised her well. Much better than those people you call your parents." There was a bite in Ji Hoo's tone now and Woo Bin's frown became even more permanent.

"Yah." Was all Woo Bin said, knowing Ji Hoo would get the hint. They all had problems with parents. Where Jun Pyo had a mother who had suffocated him as much as abandoned him, Yi Jeong had a father who was a philanderer and a mother who had been on the brink of suicide several times because of unrequited love, Ji Hoo was an orphan, and Woo Bin had parents who loved each other but could care nothing about their children. Still though, the four had agreed a long time ago, it wasn't each of their place to meddle with their issues with parents and Ji Hoo had somewhat crossed that line.

Ji Hoo did not look up at Woo Bin's silent admonishment but instead preferred to look at his laptop once more. He knew he had been more than a bit tactless with that remark, and it was not like him to say something like that. Were they really missing Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong that the two of them were beginning to act like them in their absence?

It was possible, but Ji Hoo knew he couldn't blame his behavior on Jun Pyo anymore. He was his own silent mess, one that he hadn't really had a chance to acknowledge with all the drama that the past three years has been. He heard Woo Bin give a sigh and he knew his friend had decided to drop it for now. For that he was thankful. Woo Bin ___was _the most decent one among the four of them really.

"Woo Bin-ah." Ji Hoo said after the guilt had finally bullied him to speaking. Woo Bin did not look up from his reading but his hands stilled, so he was sure the Il Shin heir was listening. "Sorry." Ji Hoo muttered before looking back at his laptop. He was not used to apologizing, probably because there were hardly any moments to apologize to. Jun Pyo had pretty much topped every mistake any of them could make with his antics, so Ji Hoo never much had practice apologizing.

Judging Woo Bin's surprised look, he knew exactly how Ji Hoo felt and pretty soon, he was laughing. "Yah, Ji Hoo." He raised his voice a bit, trying to make it stern though laughter was in his eyes. "I forgive you. If you tell me what the hell were you laughing about earlier?"

Woo Bin wasn't really that serious, he just wanted to put Ji Hoo on the spot for a change and for a moment, Woo Bin thought he suceeded, because there was a flash of ___something _in the medical student's eyes before it quickly returned to its stoic face.

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo's voice was perfectly calm, but his hands were deftly trying to push the laptop away.

That alone was sneaky behavior, and Woo Bin pounced.

"Yah!" It was kind of rare to hear Ji Hoo raise his voice that loud, but whatever was in his laptop it seemed to be very important because quick as a flash, Ji Hoo had managed to grab the laptop back, but not before Woo Bin glimpsed the window that was open.

"Musical sheets?" He asked Ji Hoo incredulously. "Why would you hide that bro? It's not wrong to still like music even when you're studying to be a doctor." He rolled his eyes even as Ji Hoo peered at his laptop as if Woo Bin had seen his secret porn stash.

"Well." Was the all thing that came out of the copper-haired young man. "Why do you hide you know how to cook well?"

Woo Bin matched Ji Hoo's smirk with his own. "Cause bro. It's a good surprise for ladies." He laughed as Ji Hoo merely rolled his eyes, meaning he really couldn't say much about that.

"So.." Woo Bin continued as the two returned to their earlier spots on the couch. "What did you compose?"

Ji Hoo looked at him surprised which Woo Bin answered by rolling his eyes now. "Come on bro. Just because you're the musical prodigy, don't mean I don't know a thing about music. I could tell that was an original composition."

A ghost of a smile danced across Ji Hoo's face before he shrugged. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Woo Bin gave a rough sigh. "Fine." Shaking his head at Ji Hoo he turned back towards his work for the moment.

Ji Hoo waited before Woo Bin was absorbed in his work again before he turned to look at his laptop screen on'ce more. It wasn't because Hyun Jae's work was particularly awful, in fact for an amateur, it showed a lot of emotion. It was just that Ji Hoo had no idea how to explain to his friend why on earth would her work be on ___his_ laptop. It wasn't a secret, really, just that Ji Hoo wasn't feeling particularly generous of sharing Hyun Jae's music with anyone.

Catching himself at that thought, Ji Hoo had to mentally shake his head. His thinking was ridiculous, it wasn't as if Hyun Jae had any idea who he was. He could remember the recital very well, and their introduction. She seemed quite relaxed and at ease, despite whatever it was she said on her last email. In fact, Ji Hoo looked up at Woo Bin now, even as he was listening to the recording of her recital.

"Yue's friend." He began, and left it at that, knowing Woo Bin didn't need any explanations.

"Hmmm?" Woo Bin answered, still a bit distracted. Whatever mess Il Shin Enterprises was in, it was enough to keep the heir occupied. At least for a time before Ji Hoo's words seem to hit him.

"She seems like a good kid." Woo Bin commented. "I so no reason to do a background check on her, since my guys had seen her before around the campus, before Yue chased them away that is." He added darkly making Ji Hoo smirk. The smirk quickly disapperaed at Woo Bin's next words. "Hyun Jae seems cute too. Talented at the piano, but of course not like you bro." Woo Bin's smile disappeared at the look on Ji Hoo's face.

"Ji Hoo yah?"

Ji Hoo had not picked up the last words Woo Bin said, just those that spoke of Hyun Jae being cute. Knowing Woo Bin, his tastes were not easily pleased, and Ji Hoo knew that the words "she's cute" coming from Woo Bin would either be trouble or just more trouble. The medical student opened his mouth to say a warning, or something, when the loud banging of the door interrupted whatever it was he was about to say.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di's voice was easily discernible but was enough to break whatever tension there was. At least that was Woo Bin noticed before he looked up at the sudden "Oppa!" that came after Jan Di.

For the banging of the door announced the arrival of not just Jan Di and Ga Eul but Yue and the very person Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were talking about.

Kim Hyun Jae was in the doorway, face red and eyes wide, frozen behind Ga Eul,as her friend raced inside the lounge to say hello to her brother. However, her eyes were not on Woo Bin and Yue, but rather on Ji Hoo himself who discovered belatedly that his laptop was still open and was playing her recording.

* * *

******A/N: And here's a new chapter! :D It's sort of a filler chapter, but I really thought it was important to introduce the dynamics of Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's relationship. After all we always see Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, or Woo Bin and Yi Jeong, I think Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's relationship has a lot of unfinished sentences. Heeheee I don't know, I adore the two of them. And what could Ji Hoo be possibly be thinking with Woo Bin's comment? And Hyun Jae is there! Oh no! Would she know Ji Hoo is Daddy Long Legs already? Drama! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Monday to all! Though I'm not sure there are a lot of people who enjoy their Mondays. I'm not a Monday person myself, but I just finished a two-hour session of yoga and I feel centered and calm and just generally good that I decided to edit up this chapter as best as I can and post it. Hope you guys like it. Please leave me reviews, I would love to read what you guys think of the story. Shout out to my first review Rilawa! Thank you so much for your kind words! I honestly need a beta or I should proofread my work more often, so I definitely appreciate your critique. I'll be more careful from now on! ^^**

**Like always, none of these belong to me, only Hyun Jae. I would love to have Kim Hyun Joong/Ji Hoo for real though. hehe Enjoy!**

* * *

To: mrjohnsmith

Fr: fledglingmusic

Dear Daddy Long Legs,

Happy end of the month Daddy! I can't believe it's been 7 months since you took me from Su Am orphanage to learn music in the best school I have ever been to. It seems like only yesterday when Mrs. Han was telling me of my good fortune. I wonder if I have changed since then. I suppose I could never really know unless I have an objective view of myself, which you already know I don't Daddy. I am quite a deplorable creature.

Anyway Daddy, you could imagine the frenzy that the dormitory is in since the only thing left with the term are exams! I'm pretty sure everybody is quite excited to go home and spend summer with their families, or do summery things that only chaebol children know. Of course, I am not one of them Daddy, so you know how I would be the complete opposite.

How could I possibly leave Shinwa, when it has become more of my home these past few months than Su Am orphanage ever was? I am more myself here in this university than I ever felt back at the orphanage, of course I wouldn't want to leave it!

Before I forget Daddy, I recieved an email from Mrs. Han, graciously inviting me to stay at the orphanage over the holidays, in exchange for my labor.

I hate the orphanage. I would rather die than go back.

I'm sorry if it seems like I am offending you Daddy. But you have never been raised there, you haven't been subjected to the kind of suffocating emotion that Mrs. Han passed for love. But anyway, I'm out now and I have you to thank for that Daddy.

So, I was feeling quite apprehensive of accepting Mrs. Han's invitiation since, she was right, I really had nowhere else to go, when I got notice that I was accepted into Shinwa's summer extension program! It's a great honor to be chosen Daddy, as there is only one student per Department. Not many are chosen because the extension program means extra lessons and staying at school for the summer. But it couldn't have been more perfect for me! I would get to learn from the best instructors (since my music application _seusungnim_ hinted that they would be inviting teachers from abroad to lecture in Shinwa this summer), and I would get to stay a lot more in this place that has given me so much. I am so excited!

Yue got into the program too and she was the one who told me I passed. I don't even remember applying for the program but Yue was quick to inform me that since the program is by invitation only, the teachers don't really tell the students when they were being evaluated, but rather they were already watching us the minute we entered Shinwa. (At the back of my mind, it seems quite a daunting thought, isn't it?)

Yue earlier suggested that since we were both staying in the University for the summer, we could get a place outside of Shinwa, for a change of scenery. But don't worry, Daddy, I declined the invitation. Primarily because it is not my place to spend the money you give me frivolously (thankfully, the summer extension program has no extra fees, so I did not hesitate in accepting). Also, please don't think these news are a plea from me for more money.I could see why you would think that, but please don't do so. After being with Yue for quite some time, I think I have learned how chaebols think when it came to money, and I don't think I can really blame them. If I was born with money not being a problem, I would also be possessed with a self-confidence that I can handle anything that involves money. Yue is very much like what I described, and I can't help but envy her adventurous spirit sometimes. I always thought I was a reckless girl, but I had moments of timidity, especially when I'm with Yue. Yue said she gets it from her brother, and not her twin (who I have yet to meet), why she is so headstrong sometimes. According to her, Woo Bin sunbae can be quite stubborn and overprotective and you need a loud voice to make him understand. I suppose she knows best since he is her brother, but I didn't see feel that from him during our introduction.

Remember Daddy, I mentioned I was going to find out more about the F4 that Jan Di unnie described? Well I had a chance to find out more about Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae and the rest of the F4. According to Ga Eul unnie, in Shinwa, they are the richest, smartest, and most handsome chaebols in South Korea. I don't know if you are familiar with them Daddy, though I am sure you are not the type who has interest in chaebol puppies. See, I know you!

So aside from Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae, the other members of this "elite" group are Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong. Surprisingly, their names are quite familiar to me Daddy! Gu Jun Pyo is a name I heard back in the orphanage surprisingly enough. I had no idea that Shinwa University was opened for Shinwa Corporation. I probably should have, but you know how oblivious I am to such things. So Yi Jeong on the other hand is a much more recent name I discovered. In one of my art classes this term, I remember that he was mentioned as an internationally accredited artist of UNICEF. Again, I didn't know he would be that young. I assumed because he was a potter he would quite an old ahjussi.

Woo Bin sunbae on the other hand is not just a real estate chaebol. According to Ga Eul unnie, Woo Bin sunbae is from the richest real estate company, second only to Shinwa, and he himself is already a VP of that company. I would never have guessed that from when I met him!

If that wasn't surprising enough Daddy, I discovered also that Ji Hoo sunbae is not only a graduate of Shinwa University College of Music, but he is also a graduate of Julliard, and was invited to play for the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, if he didn't decide to study medicine instead.

Ga Eul unnie shared all this information with me on the way to making a delivery to the sunbaes. I had been studying at the _jjuk_ shop for exams when the shop got a call from Woo Bin sunbae who was asking to have_ jjuk_ delivered to their lounge. I didn't understand what lounge they were talking about, though the unnies looked like they knew the place. Master Cook (who I found quite adorably nice), was excited and declared the shop to be closed early for such a delivery.

I was on my home when Yue dropped by just as I was leaving and dropped the news about our passing the summer extension program. When she found out the unnies were making a delivery, she politely asked if she could go with them to share the news with her brother, so naturally I found myself being dragged along.

It was on the way to the so-called F4 lounge where Ga Eul unnie shared the information about the F4. I think she realized that I was a bit overwhelmed with all this new information and she gently told me that none of the F4 are really that intimidating. Jan Di unnie, heard this and added her own agreement saying the F4 are secretly just a bunch of babies who needed good influences on them to make them behave. This led to a conversation between Ga Eul unnie, Jan Di unnie, and Yue who among the F4 is the biggest baby and I have to admit Daddy I really couldn't follow the conversation for a while since they were all talking about events that I was not familiar with!

Still Daddy, I couldn't easily get rid of all the information about the F4 out of my mind. Well, not particularly about Woo Bin sunbae and the others. The information was impressive, but because I really have no knowledge when it came to things like real estate and certainly nothing about pottery, so you could imagine whose information really suprised me.

Ji Hoo sunbae was not only a graduate of Shinwa University College of Music, but he was also from Julliard and could have been in an orchestra if he didn't study medicine instead! And there I was, feeling quite proud of my recital a few weeks ago, oblivious to the fact that people like him have heard better! Did he notice my sloppy playing? My mistakes? Why didn't he say anything?

I was thinking all these things while my friends spoke around me when I remembered he did say something Daddy! "The emotion was well played." He said I played emotionally, and during that time I took it as a compliment. Now I'm not so sure. Did he mean to say my technique would never be improved? The pride I felt for performing in front of a large audience seemed to disappear at the thought of Ji Hoo sunbae's inevitable criticism. I had half a mind to go back to the dormitory so I didn't have to be subjected to his silent criticism again, but then we arrived at the lounge and I couldn't leave.

I had been following Ga Eul absent-mindedly that I didn't see that we had already arrived at the lounge. I had a glimpse of a nicely decorated place before Yue had dashed in towards one of the two occupants on the sofa and I realized the F4 sunbaes were already there waiting for us..or for their food from Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie. I belatedly realized again that I wasn't supposed to be there.

I felt Ji Hoo sunbae looking surprised that I was there and I could only meet his eyes for a few frozen moments, feeling my face redden as I remembered how much of a silly girl I must have looked that time and I could only look away when Woo Bin sunbae greeted me quite warmly, like he remembered me. I think I bowed rather awkwardly because I remember Yue chiding me gently that I shouldn't be so formal.

I don't really remember much of what happened Daddy. I knew that I couldn't meet Ji Hoo sunbae's eyes, not knowing why I suddenly felt very intimidated by him. I remember thinking that Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to be the kind of person who is able to really understand a person just by looking. And to be honest Daddy, I wasn't ready to be scrutinized yet. I have yet to really be the musician you obviously want me to be, and I couldn't handle being studied like that. I'm sure Ji Hoo sunbae is a very nice person, otherwise Jan Di unnie would not be friends with him right Daddy?

Then why do I feel like I failed some type of test?

I remembered Yue shared the good news of us getting into the summer extension program excitedly to her brother, and I also remember absent-mindedly accepting Woo Bin sunbae's congratulations, but I honestly ___felt _Ji Hoo sunbae react (I couldn't look at him) to the news. I don't know why that made me feel really small again. I could somewhat remember hearing a piano piece coming from Ji Hoo sunbae's laptop when we first entered (Woo Bin sunbae invited us to eat the jjuk with them, and the unnies accepted, I felt rude to leave) but it was quickly shut away by Ji Hoo sunbae. It seemed like a familiar piece but I couldn't exactly place where it came from.

Is it normal to feel this way Daddy? After all, you are much learned of the world, and I really don't understand what caused me to feel quite so small in front of a person that I hardly knew. It was not like the kind of feeling I get whenever my classmates at Shinwa spoke of things I couldn't possibly know about, or when Yue spoke of her family quite happily. It's a different feeling, and I couldn't understand why Ji Hoo sunbae had that power.

After all, Woo Bin sunbae didn't make me feel that way, so it couldn't possibly because Ji Hoo sunbae is male. There must be another reason.

I have to admit that I was bit disoriented that time Daddy, that I was acting very much not like myself. I think the unnies noticed it because they asked me if I was feeling all right, and I could only nod while I ate the _jjuk_ we brought over. I really couldn't explain. I talked to Yue about it after we got back to the dormitory and she calmly said that my feelings are insecurity, and it is quite natural to feel that way around Ji Hoo sunbae the first time you meet him she said. She added that he had that affect on everyone, and I mustn't be too worried because according to her, Ji Hoo sunbae is a nice person. A little distant and silent, but quite nice.

I don't think he's silent Daddy. Though he doesn't speak much, I knew he had a lot of things to say about everything. Maybe, I could ask him?

I don't know Daddy. I wish you were here to give me advice. We would have tea and you would pat my head and say: "That is all right, Hyun Jae. You will be able to overcome this."

Will I Daddy? Will I really? I have been feeling quite down, my piano and guitar playing has been paying the price. I must study for the final examinations! I hope these feelings don't carry all throughout that time!

Again, happy end of the month Daddy.

Confused,

Hyun Jae


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy a little SoEul moment with me.. ^^**

* * *

Chu Ga Eul was having a good dream. It was actually quite a familiar scene, seeing as how there was fireworks and ice skating, and a candlelit dinner in a hotel. All these things had been present during that fake date with Yi Jeong sunbae, but in her dream, she wasn't with him on a fake date. In her dream, Yi Jeong sunbae had asked her out for real and it had been a completely different night. She had gotten to the part where he had taken her home and she was sure he was about to lean in for a good night kiss when-

___Ring!Ring!Ring!_

Ga Eul groaned out loud. It had been such a nice dream! One where she would have actually felt how to kiss Yi Jeong sunbae. No matter what Jan Di and Woo Bin sunbae said, Yi Jeong sunbae had all the freedom in the world in Sweden and even his promise of her being the first one he was going to see after he came back didn't mean much if they really were just friends. Still, it had been a nice dream.

Her phone was still ringing incessantly and Ga Eul wondered if it was Jan Di again calling to complain about Jun Pyo sunbae. Ga Eul had known Jan Di long enough to know that her complaints were really her version of squealing over whatever sweet thing Jun Pyo sunbae was prone to do only for her. Still, 6 am was far too early to listen to her best friend, so Ga Eul decided she was just going to answer the call only to tell Jan Di to tell her later.

"___Yobosaeyo?"_ Ga Eul answered her phone without looking at the caller ID, eyes still closed as she burrowed herself underneath the blankets once more, attempting to get herself more sleep.

"Ga Eul-yang?" A voice that certainly did not belong to Jan Di spoke on the other end of the phone and for a few moments, Ga Eul was confused.

"Who is this?" she asked groggily, still with her eyes closed.

From the other side of the phone, the voice chuckled. It was a laugh that was vaguely familiar.

"I should have known you would still be asleep at this time, Ga Eul-yang." Come to think of it, that male voice was actually very, very familiar.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!?" Ga Eul's eyes snapped open, all sleepiness forgotten as she sat bolt right up feeling her cheeks warm at the thought of Yi Jeong sunbae catching her half-asleep. Judging from Yi Jeong sunbae's continued chuckles, he knew exactly what she had been doing before he called.

"Yah!"She felt anger now, primarily because she had never been a morning person and didn't appreciate being laughed at so early in the morning. "I was having a good dream before you called." She huffed, choosing to act angry because that way she could ignore the fact that even from a hundred miles away, Yi Jeong sunbae could make her heart hammer away at her chest and make her blush like crazy.

"Really?" came Yi Jeong's voice from the other side of the phone pulling Ga Eul away from her sleep-muddled thoughts. "Was I in it?" came his teasing question and Ga Eul thought she couldn't get any redder than she was at the moment.

"Sunbae!" came her anguished cry and from where Yi Jeong was, he could picture Ga Eul diving for the covers in an attempt to stop her blushing. Which she was actually doing right at the moment.

"Relax, Ga Eul-yang, I was only teasing." Yi Jeong said warmly now, choosing to forgo the teasing for now. Just so he could get decent replies from her. "I do apologize for waking you up this early. I had forgotten the time for a moment. It's a little over 9 in the evening over here and I thought I would call."

"It's just like you to forget that it's 6 am here." Muttered Ga Eul, phone still clutched to her ear,making Yi Jeong laugh again. Smiling to herself, Ga Eul had to admit she missed that laugh. Forgetting her anger for a moment, Ga Eul settled into her bed once more, the blankets still over her, but no longer sleepy.

It had taken them quite a while before they even got as far as getting this comfortable talking on the phone. When he had left for Sweden, she had cried, at least where nobody would be able to see and she couldn't even bring herself to contact him first. After all, she did make that entire speech about not chasing after him anymore. Therefore it suprised her that he was the one who made contact first. It had been a one-sentence email, not really all that special but Ga Eul still had it on her inbox.

_Ga Eul-yang,_

_Have you found your soulmate yet?_

That email had plastered a smile on Ga Eul's face the whole day, and even when Jan Di teased her about it, she did not care. Despite the fact that she did say she wasn't going to chase after Yi Jeong sunbae anymore, that little gestures he showed that he cared were enough for Ga Eul to keep liking him.

She had emailed him a few hours later, a bit cheekier than she would normally. She could tell that Yi Jeong sunbae had been amused because that had been the start of emails back and forth between them. Always friendly, a bit flirtatious but never really admitting anything. And for Ga Eul, that was enough for now.

It had been two and a half years since Yi Jeong went to Sweden and he still managed to take Ga Eul's breath away. He was just as charming as he was in real life in the phone and in emails and despite everything she did to keep her feelings entirely friendly, Ga Eul could not help but like him more and course, because she was a good girl, she did not admit those feelings to him.

She did not know it, but despite the fact that he was learning a lot in Europe, it was these phone calls from her more than the calls from his friends that kept him going. Because he knew she believed him enough to encourage him, despite everything he did to her.

"How are you sunbae?" Ga Eul asked now, ever the polite and well-mannered girl. "Is something the matter?" It was quiet in the background so Ga Eul knew he was not out partying or some such. In fact, since he had arrived in Sweden, Yi Jeong sunbae was quite prompt with the emails, and there were no hints of him partying like the Cassanova that he was before. That made Ga Eul smile whenever she thought about him, thinking that he was being more the person who she really saw and not the man he often showed to a lot of people.

Speaking of which...

"Come on Ga Eul-yang, I was doing my job of making sure I'm the first person you talk to in the morning. You did say something to that effect in your last email." Ga Eul could imagine the smirk on Yi Jeong sunbae's face but she had her own response ready.

"Ah, so you were bored."

Another chuckle. Yi Jeong knew he could say something that meant he missed her, but he was not really toward when it came to his affections or whatever it was that he felt for Ga Eul. It had been an uneasy start for them, and Yi Jeong had to admit her friendship was something he had come to treasure as much as those of the other members of the F4. It was the easy familiarity that they had that Yi Jeong was apprehensive to breach. For one he was several hundred miles away and to confess feelings like that was really not his style. Even if Ga Eul was a special person to him, Yi Jeong knew that she deserved better and until she sent him away, he was not going to destroy anything that they worked so hard to build.

So for now, Yi Jeong was content with what they had, trying to stop the pangs of him missing her more than he would like to admit, and sneaking calls here and there away from the pottery master who seemed just as interested in his private life as well as his talent. He found solace in the fact that even though he had probably terribly inconvenienced her, Ga Eul was still talking to him now, giving updates of everything that was happening back at home. It was her that he learned Ji Hoo was still having some problems moving on from Jan Di, although he would never say so, and Woo Bin had his hands full with his twin sisters who conveniently decided to be independent when the mafia prince was slowly taking control of their company. And the fact that Jun Pyo calls Jan Di at weird hours of the day very much like what Yi Jeong was doing now with Ga Eul. Yi Jeong could not help but draw the similiarities between Jun Pyo and himself and couldn't help but wonder mentally if he too were going down the road of the whipped and domesticated when Ga Eul's sudden outburst made him jump.

"Ga Eul-yang?" He asked tentatively wondering what on earth that brought on making Ga Eul giggle on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry Yi Jeong sunbae, I just remembered something." Ga Eul apologized, quite embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "We were talking about your friends and I remembered what Song Yue asked me."

Song Yue? Yi Jeong asked himself before it registered that she was probably talking about Woo Bin's younger sister. "You speak with the twins?" He asked quite interested now, knowing that the Song twins rarely talked to anybody who they didn't know since childhood. Well at least, that was what he remembered and told Ga Eul so.

"Yah, sunbae," Ga Eul's voice was slightly reproachful now. "When was the last time you talked to them?"

Yi Jeong frowned. As a rule, Yi Jeong did not look at his friend's sisters in fear that they would fall in love with him. Egotistical as it may have be, it had been possible, and the reason for the rule was actually because of Woo Bin's younger sisters. Woo Bin occassionally still teased him about the fact that when they were 7 and the twins were 3, they had followed Yi Jeong everywhere and demanded he wait for them to grown up so he could pick whom to marry. At 3 years old! True, the attention had been flattering, but it had scarred him in more ways than one. Woo Bin had already enough of a big brother complex to threaten him at that age. Though back then Yi Jeong couldn't take him seriously because they all had nannies, Yi Jeong had taken precautions and did not speak to the twins more than was necessary.

He was contemplating how to explain this all to Ga Eul when she beat him with her conclusion. "I bet Woo Bin sunbae scared you didn't he? Yue did mention her twin still had a crush on you. She is asking how you are doing." Ga Eul could not help but smile and tease him just a little bit. Woo Bin sunbae told her all about what happened and instead of feeling jealous, she actually find it quite adorable. That and a little unbelievable that Yi Jeong sunbae's Cassanova's days had started when he was ___that_ young.

"Yah!" Ga Eul could imagine the scandalised look on Yi Jeong sunbae's face, making her muffle her giggles in her pillow.

"It's okay sunbae," Ga Eul said now pitying him. "I'm sure the girls couldn't resist you, and you were much too inexperienced on how to deal with it gracefully. After all you were just7." Even all the way from Sweden, Yi Jeong could imagine the smug look on Ga Eul's face. The cheek of this girl! Very well, two could play at this game.

"Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jeong spoke her name now in warning and Ga Eul stopped giggling when she recognized that tone in his voice. "Does that mean you wouldn't be able to resist me now, when I come back?"

Eeep. Ga Eul gave a squeak that made Yi Jeong smile, imagining her red cheeks and thinking he was the only one who made her feel that way. No matter how much she insisted they were just friends.

"Ga Eul yang?" He pressed his question now wondering how much he could actually push her. It had been a lonely night and listening to Ga Eul was enough for him to go through the loneliness, but he missed her still.

Deep breathing from the other end of the line before Ga Eul spoke and in such a rush of words that Yi Jeong had little to no time picking up what she said.

"Sorry Yi Jeong sunbae, I have to go, Jan Di is knocking at my door and it looks like she brought the Song twins with her. I have to go see what they came here for. It must be important. See you later!"

"Yah! Wa-!"

With that, Ga Eul shut the phone, her cheeks still red as she tried to get her breathing to return to normal. She really could not have answered that question honestly and made herself look like an even bigger fool in front of Yi Jeong sunbae. She also knew better than to lie. So she chose the easiest option which was not to answer at all. After her mortification was over Ga Eul felt the guilt for not ending the call properly. Though he might not notice it, the phone call must have been expensive and she knew better than to waste on how to apologize as she hid underneath her blankets,her phone beeped again and to Ga Eul's surprise, it was a text from Yi Jeong sunbae.

_One day you will answer that question, Ga Eul-yang. I'll go easy on you for now. Good night._

Ga Eul felt her cheeks redden again and she couldn't help but give another squeak that thankfully Yi Jeong sunbae would not be able to hear. She could only hope she would haveenough strength to answer that question without giving herself away. Breathing in now, she quickly typed in a reply knowing it was rude for her not to, now that Yi Jeong sunbae contacted her first.

___I can't wait to see you try sunbae. Goodbye for now._

And with bravado that she really didn't feel, Ga Eul pressed send. There really would be time to think about that later. After she had properly sorted out her feelings. Funnily enough, it seemed like two years was still not enough for her to do. Well she still had two years to go. Maybe then...

"Ga Eul-ah?" Her mother's voice floated from the other side of her bedroom door. "Jan Di is here to see you. Something about Hyun Jae-ssi?"

Ga Eul looked up at that. Since they had met Kim Hyun Jae at the porridge shop a few months ago, Jan Di had sort of adopted the younger girl as a younger sibling. It was just like her best friend to get attached to people who seemed quite helpless and needed a champion. After all, that was how ___their_ friendship had been formed. So far, Hyun Jae was a sweet girl. A little bit lonelier and lost than what would be normal for her age, but then her childhood hadn't been easy. Ga Eul agreed with Jan Di that Hyun Jae needed people around her who would be able to show her a brighter world, despite how optimistic the girl was already. It was just rather ironic that the lie she hastily told Yi Jeong sunbae was actually quite true.

"Jan Di-ah?" Ga Eul asked after she had changed and went to meet Jan Di in the living room. "Is everything all right? Omma mentioned something about Hyun Jae?"

Jan Di who was eating the fruit that Ga Eul's mom prepared for her, tried to swallow the pear she was chewing quickly so she could answer, resulting to a slight coughing fit. Ga Eul quickly gave her a glass of water to try to dislodge the fruit and after much hacking, Jan Di could breathe normally again.

"Ga Eul. You scared me." Jan Di wheezed as she continued to drink water. Ga Eul merely smiled and shook her head at her friend's silliness. Sure enough, Jan Di reached for another pear as she turned towards the Ga Eu

"___Mianhe._ Your mother made me sound like it was an emergency, but it isn't. It's just that I am concerned about Hyun Jae. I tried calling you to say I would come over, but I couldn't reach your phone." Jan Di's face was suspicious and Ga Eul answered with the most innocent expression she could think of.

When Jan Di realized her best friend was not going to give anything away, she sighed and turned back to the topic at hand. "She doesn't have a birthday."

Ga Eul looked at Jan Di with an expression very much akin to disbelief. Though it was not in Jan Di's personality to joke really, Ga Eul knew that maybe being around Jun Pyo-sunbae often had affected her best friend with her own kind of sense of humor.

However, when Jan Di continued to look at Ga Eul seriously, Ga Eul could only stare. "What do you mean she doesn't have a birthday? I know she's an orphan but..."

Jan Di shrugged now and her serious expression softened somewhat. "She wouldn't say. Actually, she's very tight-lipped about her past and even Song Yue's questioning hasn't gotten much. Actually, it was Yue who found out. She's planning her birthday party with her twin and wanted to know Hyun Jae's. That's when it came up. I was thinking maybe we should give her a birthday party too? Yue seemed very keen on the idea and I think a sweet girl like Hyun Jae deserves a birthday."

Ga Eul's face became thoughtful and then excited. "I think that's a great idea! Hyun Jae is such a sweet girl and nice I think giving her a party would be something she would like."

Jan Di, excited that her friend was excited nodded enthusiastically. "Yue wants to meet us at the porridge shop today. She said she wants to plan both her party and Hyun Jae, but we have to keep it a secret."

Ga Eul could only giggle. Among all of them, Jan Di was the one who had problem keeping secrets. "Okay."

Minutes later as the two left Ga Eul's house and were on their way to work, Ga Eul thought of something. "Doesn't Yue remind you a lot of Jae Kyung unnie?" She turned to Jan Di who was munching on the leftover fruit that Ga Eul's mother had insisted they take along.

"Hmmm...I never thought of it before. But yeah, I guess so. I miss her. I wonder how she's doing?"

"Yah Jan Di." Ga Eul nudged her best friend as they crossed the street towards the jjuk shop. "Have you ever noticed the kind of people you attract towards you? Chaebols and orphans and normal people like me, you really are one of a kind."

"___Aniyo!' _Jan Di protested but could not keep her laughter in at Ga Eul's own giggling and the two best friends entered the shop in good spirits. Only after, during their shift did Jan Di remember she was supposed to ask Ga Eul about Yi Jeong sunbae...

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! I know the Ga Eul and Yi Jeong pairing has been done time and again, but it wouldn't be BOF without them too. :) Plus there are WAAAAY better fanfiction with them as the main pairing. ^^ (Check out Myrielle's fanfiction, hers are always some of my faves!) Of course, I tried not to follow the usual spiel of the Soeul Pairing because this fic is not really about them. I just thought it was time I introduced them to my fic. That and of course the friendship between Jan Di and Ga Eul! So please tell me what you think! Leave a review, please? They're my fuel. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. This time focusing on Woo Bin. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean she said no?" Song Woo Bin asked in a carefully controlled voice that hid the irritation he really felt. From the other end of the phone, he could almost hear the hesitancy in his man's voice and Woo Bin, who rarely displayed his anger waited patiently for him to speak. Or at least as much as he could before prompting with a "Well...?"

"Miss Yue refuses any sort of bodyguard as she wants to plan her birthday in secret...even from you, boss."

The expression on Woo Bin's face could only be described as astonishment before he roughly cleared his throat and with all the dignity he could muster:

"Very well. You know what to do Mr. Lee. Do as she says, but follow her discreetly. Who knows what trouble my sister could attract especially with her twin."

As soon as he got the affirmative from his man, Woo Bin cut the call and leaned back against the couch of the F4 lounge. He had taken to working here ever since he discovered it does take a while before the main office manages to track him down and force him to sit through countless board meetings. It wasn't because they were boring, (though of course, some of them are), Woo Bin really wasn't like Jun Pyo who revelled in these things. He enjoyed going to the field sites themselves, and assessing everything needed to be done.

So far, his father had not allowed him that access, seeing as how he was still an incompetent son who had to be introduced to these things slowly. Of course his father completely ignored the fact that since he had become the Head of Operations, there had been visible increase in profit and a significant decrease in expense. Of course his father completely did not see that. On top of that, his mother was not really the person to talk to when it came to business affairs, seeing as how she delighted only in "pretty" things. Even after 15 years of marriage, his mother refused to believe that his father controlled the largest underground business. Sttill, there was affection between his parents that up until now, Woo Bin could not fully understand.

His sisters on the other hand...Whereas before they were the sweetest angels he could possibly ever think off, lately they have been growing to be quite a handful. Yue especially. Ji Hoo had teased him about being old and not letting the young people have fun, but Woo Bin knew his sister. She was very much like him and because of that, he knew she was going to be reckless until she would unexpectedly pay for the consequences. It was not easy being a part of this family and that lesson had been a hard one on Woo Bin. He did not wish the same for his sisters.

Still, it was hard to talk sense to his sister when she wouldn't sit still enough to be talked to. Lately she had been gallivanting around Seoul, though she seemed to be serious with her studies, Yue had taken to bringing her new friend Hyun Jae around all the places that the latter hadn't been able to go yet. Woo Bin was not a snob, he understood the reasons or as much as Yue had explained to him why she was doing so, it was just difficult to get a tail on her because she insisted to ___not_ tell her brother exactly where they were going. The only concession that Yue allowed him was she was to text him whenever she got back to her dormitory after whatever adventure she had, and even that was given grudgingly.

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he massaged the bridge of his nose. How lucky were his friends they didn't have errant sisters like he did. He closed his eyes, allowing the tiredness to seep in. He had had a busy week and having to deal with Yue on top of that, added even more stress. He had shut his eyes in order to fix his thoughts only to open them an hour later to discover her had fallen alseep.

Looking at the time, Woo Bin figured Yue would be back at the dormitory. True to her rebellious streak, she did not text him, earning yet another sigh from him. Perhaps he had been going about this the wrong way. He himself did not like being cajoled to do things, he remembered how he prefered being wooed by people before he would actually agree to anything, so perhaps the same thing would work on his sister. After all, Yue did want her and Tsuki's party to be a success and perhaps he could provide something to that effect, with a certain price of course. Woo Bin smiled to himself now. The key was the offer should be irresistable.

Shaking his head at the thought of going through to such lengths in order to placate his sister, Woo Bin headed for Shinwa University Dormitory.

* * *

Woo Bin declared his sister was sneakier than a fox when it came to avoiding him. Somehow, Woo Bin had been in Shinwa for an hour already searching for Yue, or at least, asking his men to look for her, and they hadn't been successful. He had resisted calling her because that would mean she wouldn't pick up either. Deciding that it was high time he looked for himself, Woo Bin stood up from the F4 lounge that was still available to them in Shinwa High and ignoring the stares and screams of more or less the majority of the female population of the school, strolled towards the dormitory he knew where his sister was staying.

He got as far as her floor when those staying there informed him they didn't know where Yue was. In as much as he wanted to lose his temper on the frightened freshman whom he had asked, Woo Bin managed to keep his temper in check and politely ask whom who could possibly give him Yue's location. Eun So Hee, who knew perfectly well who he was but had no idea of his relation to Yue could only gape before recovering herself and reluctantly saying Hyun Jae might know where she was. Honestly, she could not really fathom how those two could possibly be friends but then again, So Hee really didn't care. Now Song Woo Bin from the F4 was looking for Yue? he must not have very good taste, So Hee concluded to herself as she watched the handsome man go. It was a pity. The way he was dressed, stylish yet suggesting he did not spend hours in front of the mirror trying to groom himself was just the kind of man So Hee wanted.

Woo Bin thanked the girl who seemed as reluctant to talk to him and yet still awed by him that he quickly made his excuses and went towards the direction she indicated. Really, he loved the ladies as much as Yi Jeong previously did, and he had no problems handling admirers, but he would not deny that they made him uncomfortable at times. Not that he would ever admit that out loud of course.

Woo Bin found himself walking towards the Music Department Practice Room looking for Kim Hyun Jae. At least that girl was right, Hyun Jae would most likely know where Yue was. He was contemplating on where exactly would his sister's friend be when he heard it. Soft piano keys drifted from the otherwise empty hallway of the Music Department. It wasn't any song he was familiar with, so Woo Bin assumed it was an original. Still, it was quite intriguing.

He was halfway down the corridor, walking towards the origin of the piano when he heard her voice, drifting from the slightly open door of the practice room:

___See the far sky_

___Mom, where the stars live anyway_

___I see the lonely nightMe with my small flapUgly duckling, but the same_

___My song will reach the skyYou'll then be able to find me_

___The cloud stairways rising far_

___Dad will laugh and rejoice to see and hear_

___The day when I am alone, I will wait_

Woo Bin frowned thoughtfully. It was a sad song to be sure, one that a nineteen-year old girl shouldn't be singing, he thought to himself as he spotted Hyun Jae inside the practice room. For it was indeed Hyun Jae. Though it was the first time Woo Bin had heard her sing, he could honestly say she was gifted. He watched as the rather bed-raggled looking girl stopped her playing, and with a frown on her own, picked up a pencil and started scratching something off from the music sheet in front of her.

___So it's her own composition._ Woo Bin thought to himself and he could admit to be slightly impressed. He was nowhere near as musical as Ji Hoo was, but he could see why she would have been chosen as the recepient of the summer extension program. It seemed the Music Department had been teaching her well.

"Woo Bin sunbae?" Her startled voice pulled Woo Bin out of his reverie and he looked back towards the piano where Hyun Jae had stood up from the seat now and was promptly turning the shade or a ripe tomato. Resisting the urge to laugh at the adorable look on her face, Woo Bin gave a polite bow, which he noted to see, Hyun Jae returned with a 90-degee bow of her own.

"I apologize for intruding," Woo Bin said now, a slight smile on his face as he watched Hyun Jae try to recall herself. "The door was open and I couldn't help but hear. It was nicely written."

Hyun Jae had the deceny to blush and she gave another bow. "T-thank you.I.." She hesitated, raising her eyes to look at his only to look away towards her music sheets. "It was just for fun." She mumbled before gesturing for him to sit at one of the many empty chairs inside the room. ___Why not?_ It would be a while for him to track Yue down, and it might be a good idea to find out a little bit more on the person whom Yue seemed to lately regard as her best friend with the exception of her twin. Woo Bin took a seat, his long legs stretched before him and watched as Hyun Jae became even more flustered as she started to gather her things.

"How can I help you sunbae?" Hyun Jae asked politely. Woo Bin gestured at the piano now. "Though I don't know much about music, it seems to me that you are quite talented at composing." He commented, preferring at the moment not to answer her question directly.

Hyun Jae's cheeks got even pinker and Woo Bin had to suppress a smile. It had been a while since he made an innocent girl blush. He had to admit it was quite amusing.

"T-thank you." She stuttered again, really embarrassed being caught composing something so trivial. She ducked her head, and mumbled something about Ji Hoo that Woo Bin almost could not catch.

"Ji Hoo? Nah. He's a good musician yes. He interprets music quite well, but to be honest, he knows diddle-squat about composing." Woo Bin said quite seriously but a smile was tugging at his lips. Surprised, Hyun Jae looked at him through her large black eyeglasses before she burst out laughing. Woo Bin soon joined her.

"He is your friend sunbae, isn't that a betrayal?" Hyun Jae asked curiously now, beginning to relax a bit more now that the atmosphere was quite light and Woo Bin sunbae was not criticising her work like that of her summer professors. Composing really was the only thing that apparently she was good at, but of course she would not say so in front of Woo Bin sunbae. Let him think she really was a talented person, that would help her own self-confidence.

Woo Bin shook his head now, still quite amused by this rather naive girl. Really, where did his sister meet such a naive girl? She remineded him of Jae Kyung sometimes, but none of the spunk the Monkey had. Startled that his thoughts had taken towards Ha Jae Kyung of all people, he shook his head mentally and turned to why he had sought Hyun Jae out in the first place.

"I was looking for my sister. It seemed that nobody knows where she is exactly. She texted me two hours ago saying she was "out". I thought you might know where."

Hyun Jae chewed her lip thoughtfully trying to remember if Yue told her where she was going today before she shook her head. "I'm sorry sunbae, but no. She did not tell me. To be honest I have been holed up in here for the last couple of days. I should be practicing this piece for my advancement class but..." This time, Hyun Jae's cheeks were reddening from consternation at confessing of a crime. Woo Bin had to chuckle at that.

"Don't worry, getting out of schoolwork has always been a specialty of mine. I won't tell." He winked conspiratorially now at her and Hyun Jae smiled a smile that reached her eyes. Surely this kind girl wasn't the same person composing such a sad song a while ago?

"I wish I could remember..." Hyun Jae started before her expression cleared. "Oh! I remember now. Yue mentioned she was going to visit Jan Di unnie today. Something about her party. She seems quite eager to plan it, and I'm afraid I really have no idea how to plan one of those things, let alone what to do in them." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

That was enough for Woo Bin to regard her with curiosity before he made a split-second decision. "Okay then, if she is with Jan Di, then I am sure she would be fine. It looks like you could use a break. When was the last time you have eaten?"

As if to answer him, their conversation was interrupted by the loud growling of Hyun Jae's stomach that promptly led them to laughing again, after Hyun Jae reddened once more and apologizing.

"I don't really remember sunbae." Hyun Jae confessed, piano sheets close to her chest. "I've been practicing quite hard that I don't really remember to be hungry." Again, she shrugged helplessly."I ended up making a song instead." She gave a timid laugh but Woo Bin did not return it and instead looked at her as if reassing his first opinion of her.

___Interesting_. He told himself before standing up and offering his hand to her with a smile that marked him as the Don Juan of the F4. "Well come on then, you have given me far more information about my sister than my men today, and that requires a special thanks. The least I can do is buy you dinner."

"What?" Hyun Jae sputtered, looking up at him as if he had grown two heads. Was she really this naive when it comes to men too? Or even gestures of friendship? She looked at him as if it was such a rare thing for her to be offered something nice. Hmmm. There really seemed to be something different with this girl, that intrigued Woo Bin to solve the mystery.

"It's just dinner, Hyun Jae-sshi," He said with a kind smile and Hyun Jae blushed again before looking down on her appearance and gesturing helplessly at his own. Woo Bin laughed at that, but shook his head. "Don't worry, our attire won't really matter where we're going to eat."

"It won't?" Hyun Jae asked curiously now as she placed her hand on his offered one and watched, eyes wide as he gallantly threaded her arm through his.

Woo Bin merely smiled as they left the practice room and towards his yellow Lotus. Their exit earned them a few stares from those people still at school but Woo Bin paid them no attention. To his relief, Hyun Jae seemed oblivious to the attention and instead was asking him several questions about where they would be going. She really was a curious thing. She reminded him of Jun Pyo at times, it was actually endearing.

"Perhaps you could ask Ji Hoo to help you with your piano. He is a skilled pianist." Woo Bin commented halfway through their dinner which true to his word, did not matter what clothes they were wearing. They were in the F4 lounge again and Woo Bin had had food delivered there earlier, thinking Ji Hoo might join him, but since there was no text from the med student, Woo Bin assumed he could not make it, thus offering the food to Hyun Jae. At first, he was embarrassed by the fact that he would be serving her take-out food, but it seemed Hyun Jae was again oblivious to it all and had profusely thanked him for the food.

She was now currently coughing up some of the dumpling she had taken a bite out of when he spoke his suggestion.

"I'm sorry?" She spluttered, reaching for the glass of soda to calm her throat. "Ji Hoo-sunbae is a very busy man..."

"Who misses his music." Woo Bin muttered into his own food before looking up and was suprised to see Hyun Jae looking at him. "It wasn't easy for him, to move to medical school after pursuing Music. I'm telling you this because you seem to be a trustworthy girl, Hyun Jae-sshi."

Hyun Jae could only nod seriously, as she swallowed. Woo Bin had to shake his head mentally. Again, that look in her eyes reminded him too much of Monkey who hadn't bothered to contact them when she reached the States. Then again, why would she? Woo Bin thought a bit bitterly.

"Woo Bin sunbae?" Hyun Jae asked tentatively noticing the slight furrow in his brow. Woo Bin forced himself to focus on the topic at hand and smiled a bit at Hyun Jae. "Please Hyun Jae-sshi? As a favor for me? I know I don't have the right to ask but it would help you also.."

"Okay." Hyun Jae interrupted suprised by her own acquiescence. "I will do it, if Ji Hoo sunbae agrees."

Woo Bin smiled to himself now. "Oh he will."

* * *

******YAY! Another chapter down! This really doesn't have Jae Kyung in it, it is much too early to suddenly make her appearance, but she is there, in Woo Bin's thoughts. I love Woo Bin! Next to Ji Hoo, Woo BIn is the most interesting F4 member for me. ;D Come on, you have to admit, Woo BIn is the coolest one with his Mafia background and affinity for leather gloves. :D** ******And yes, I did this deliberately. This chapter was to establish the relationship between Hyun Jae and Woo Bin. Almost all of my thoughts of Hyun Jae seeking for advice, Woo Bin was the one I always pictured her with. But of course, it is yet to be seen if there would be romantic thing between Woo Bin and her. Wouldn't that make Ji Hoo all flustered? :D And now, you get to also see how Hyun Jae is percieved by other people. She is quite naive about a lot of things, it will lead her to a lot of mistakes later on. bwahahaha!**

******SO! Tell me what you think! It would be nice to hear from people, I love discussing characters and plot lines with my readers, so please do so. :D Oh, and before I forget, the song that Hyun Jae is playing, is none other than IU's Ugly Duckling. It seemed appropriate because Hyun Jae talks a lot about feeling lost and misplaced. :D Please review? 3 Comet**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before we go to the chapter, I would just like to give a shout out to a guest reviewer, Patricia Bustos. First of all, thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it and thank you so much for liking the story. I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can insert your request for this particular fic though. Daddy Long Legs' main focus is Ji Hoo and Kim Hyun Jae, and writing SoEul is far too intimidating for me since there are hundreds of those out there that are really good. If I may recommend Myrielle's Love Letter, it's one of my favorite Ga Eul x Yi Jeong fics. I will try however to write a oneshot of your request if I can. Thank you again so much for your review and I hope you understand! 3 Comet**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

"I will not." Woo Bin started at the unusually firm voice that came from Ji Hoo once they had met and he informed the copper-haired medical student of him volunteering Ji Hoo's skills to help Kim Hyun Jae with the piano.

"Why not?" Woo Bin asked incredulously, eyebrow raised, glass poised to drink. He was met with a long silence which Woo BIn interpreted for his own.

"It's not as if you would have to talk." his voice was a little exasperated and Ji Hoo merely stared at him, conveying all his feelings i with that look. Woo BIn winced and drank water to avoid answering.

"I couldn't help it bro. She looked like she really needed help. And it's not like I know how to play piano myself."

Ji Hoo frowned and would not relent in his serious gaze. "So you volunteered me." It was not a question.

Woo Bin shrugged at the accusation. "It wasn't that hard. When was the last time you played any music?"

The only indication that Ji Hoo was bothered by the question was the slight widening of his almond-shaped eyes before he turned to look at his food.

___Gotcha._ Woo Bin thought triumphantly to himself but his face was non-committal as he pushed his question. "According to Jan Di you haven't picked up any of your instruments in a while and she spends most of her time studying with you." There was a slight frown in his lips. As far as Woo Bin knew, Ji Hoo was still very much in love with Geum Jan Di and everybody knew it. It was just like Ji Hoo to bask in her presence knowing that Jan Di was very much in love with Jun Pyo. So paired with that unrequited love and unable to release his feelings as best as Ji Hoo knew how, Woo Bin had a feeling that he was pretty much ragged and stretched and just hiding it quite well.

"I didn't know you we're keeping tabs on me now." Ji Hoo mumbled and it was Woo Bin's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Come on Ji Hoo," Woo Bin said in his most coaxing voice as he stabbed his fork through a piece of shrimp. "Hyun Jae doesn't seem to be a difficult student. Sure, she might not have potential as a classical pianist, but you can figure it out." He promptly popped the seafood in his mouth giving Ji Hoo an encouraging wink.

Ji Hoo eyed his friend with a more than a little exasperation. In that short silence, Ji Hoo contemplated whether or not to tell Woo Bin the whole truth about the connection between he and Hyun Jae. That short silence was enough for him to go against telling Woo Bin because the latter seemed to have a rather calculated look in his eyes that told Ji Hoo he was planning something and he seemed to be the primary target.

"Whatever you're planning. Forget it." He spoke steadily and ignored the slightly scandalised look in Woo Bin's face. Choosing not to explain, Ji Hoo turned back to his food and with all the intention of eating it, chose to drop the subject.

It really was getting annoying. How Kim Hyun Jae was disrupting the carefully world he created was cause for some alarm. In just six months, she wasn't just an anonymous person who corresponded with him with an occassional email, but now, she was friends with his friends, and was being championed by them too.

First it had been Jan Di who expressed her desire to throw a suprise party for Hyun Jae before the start of the new term. Now, here was Woo Bin who was asking him to help her with her piano! How in the world did this happen exactly?

Ji Hoo was silent but inside he was dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions. He knew exactly how it happened, he had recieved an email from Hyun Jae a few minutes before his dinner with Woo Bin...

* * *

Dear Daddy Long Legs,

I imagine you haven't heard from me in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I know you will be proud to know though that I have been practicing really hard. My application seseung-nim hasn't been complaining of my fingerwork now, just my interpretation of a piece.

I'm not complaining Daddy. It seems like a wonderful idea to be taught and scolded about something I really want to be good at, rather than how clean the floor is and I take every criticism my teachers give me and try my best to learn. The last email I sent you Daddy told you how I was feeling quite insecure about Ji Hoo sunbae (I still am Daddy), but since I figured he wouldn't really bother with the likes of me, there's no use hovering around his presence feeling small. Instead, I decided I would do the best that I can to be good my own way. You have no idea how cheerful that has made me feel!

A strange thing though happened Daddy. Just when I decided that I would not care whether or not Ji Hoo sunbae is a better musician than me, Woo Bin sunbae stopped by today and offered Ji Hoo sunbae's expertise to help me with my advancement test.

Have you ever heard of such a thing? Woo Bin sunbae is a very nice person and I didn't want to offend him, but I think I know enough of Ji Hoo sunbae to know he would never agree to such a thing. I am but a fledgling, unskilled and rough to be taught by one such as he. But of course, Daddy I had to say yes to Woo Bin sunbae, it was only polite. I'm sure Ji Hoo sunbae will decline for the both of us.

I hope your summer is doing quite well Daddy, and I hope you are not getting buried with work, or letting yourself get buried. But of course, you are a seasoned chaebol, and I know you know how to take care of your health.

But just in case, here is a picture of me eating jjuk at my favorite jjuk shop. I would send some to you Daddy, but I don't know where you live. Don't worry, it's quite delicious and good for your health Daddy, I'm sure you will have lots of energy now!

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

On one hand, it had eased Ji Hoo to find out she was feeling much cheerful. He had no idea, but reading Hyun Jae's cheerful emails was starting to put a smile back on his face, and the email before her last sounded nothing like her at all. Ji Hoo had no idea he had exuded such an aura towards her, but then he was starting to see how guileless a girl she really was, and automatically thought she was to blame.

Though he was more than relieved to find out she had not guessed he was Daddy-Long-Legs, he really hadn't been prepared to read her opinion of him. Money and status had never really mattered to Ji Hoo in the past. He weilded both effortlessly though, and even sometimes unconsciously, to get the things he wanted. Jan Di had never seen him with just that and since his friends were born in the same lives as he did, he had forgotten what it might look like for another person. Especially with Hyun Jae's background who had known nothing but a stingy matron and several other orphans. He had been more than a little bit stupid to not remember how impressed she had been with just the thought of somebody having a lot of money to send another person to school, Ji Hoo should have remembered what it might look like to her learning about some information about him.

On the other hand, it shocked him, how easily she seemed to read him at other points. Hyun Jae certainly was a perplexity that if Ji Hoo were more honest to himself, he would be quite intrigued to learn more about. It had been the case Seo Hyun, as well as Jan Di. They had interested him because they seemed to be different, acting quite different around him that he had no choice but to step closer to find out why they were acting that way. If he were not careful, he would do the same with Hyun Jae, and if his previous interactions with women that weren't his friends' sisters were anything to go by, it might end in disaster.

So how on earth did Hyun Jae know that? Was it just a lucky guess? It was not the first time Ji Hoo was itching to click on the reply button on his email just to ask her. If he did that, he was pretty sure Hyun Jae would jump at the chance to see him and then feel quite betrayed to find out it was him. He had already made great efforts to be introduced to her personally, why must he also take efforts to let her know Yoon Ji Hoo as well?

It was all very troubling and it was not something Ji Hoo liked to feel.

"You're overthinking this bro." Woo Bin's somewhat teasing voice jarred him from his thoughts and Ji Hoo glared at him once more. It was all the mafia prince's fault. He was a meddler just like the rest of his friends, and because Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were in abroad and out of his clutches, Woo Bin had no choice but try to fix Ji Hoo's life now. Ji Hoo knew him well. This attempt of his was most probably a reactions to the things Woo Bin could't control in his own life. Because Ji Hoo understood that, he could stop the glaring.

That didn't mean he wasn't displeased by the whole affair.

"Fine." He spoke softly, but the exasperation was there. Enough to be heard by Woo Bin and earn him a laugh.

"You never know, bro, it's different. It could be fun. You spend far too much time poring over books and oggling at Jan Di while poring over books, a change of pace might do you good."

This time the look Ji Hoo threw Woo Bin could only be described as deadly.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a tiring week at the hospital, much more than usual. Even though he was still technically, a medical intern, Yoon Ji Hoo had been allowed to handle cases on his own. Pretty soon, his superiors had generally given him a free reign when it came to treating patients as long as he did the proper paperwork afterwards. Normally, Ji Hoo would not mind, he enjoyed helping patients, it was the paperwork that was taxing. Apparently, healing a person doesn't just end with opening them up and fixing any broken body parts. You would have to write everything down and defend every move you made.

"_Knock. Knock_." A familiar voice floated from his doorway and Ji Hoo looked up from his glasses and paperwork to see Jan Di come in with two cups of coffee from her favorite vending machine on the third floor of the hospital. Her hair, now quite long, was done into braids on either side of her head that gave her a youthful but not childish look. To Ji Hoo, she was the prettiest this way.

"I've come to give you a break." Jan Di declared unnecessarily, offering one cup to him. Being the grandson of the owner of the hospital ensured Ji Hoo an office of his own. Though he would normally decline such acts of favoritism, he had to admit, his office in the hospital was one concenssion he could not afford to lose. For one, the leather couch was one of the most comfortable places he had ever slept on and more often times than not, he spent his free time sleeping on it.

It was the same couch where Jan Di now sat, tucking her legs underneath her as she held her cup of coffee in both hands and then proceeded to watch him from the rim of her cup. Ji Hoo, who was also about to take a sip with his, paused to stare at her speculatively.

"What?"

Jan Di blushed a bit at getting caught staring for she rapidly shook her head to repel whatever embarrassment her actions just dealt. "Nothing." She said innocently enough and Ji Hoo shrugged after giving her a look. He proceeded to take a sip from the coffee now but paused just as he took a gulp, noticing Jan Di was still staring at him.

"What?" He asked again, this time a bit flustered now. He usually did the staring, not the other way around. He had no idea it was actually quite uncomfortable.

Jan Di, this time, shrugged herself. "You're looking pale, sunbae. You've been working too long." She spoke it quite easily before she turned back to her coffee and drinking juicily.

Ji Hoo had to smile at that. "I thought that was the reason you're here. I'll be fine after this." He gestured at the cup and playfully indicating he would drink now, took a sip.

"How is the burnt unit?" Ji Hoo asked, pushing his paperwork away to give Jan Di his undivided attention now. This weekly visits were a thing between them now. Jan Di would come bearing coffee (though Ji Hoo had a perfectly working coffee maker in his office) and Ji Hoo would listen to her latest woes with her fellow medical trainees.

Jan Di grimaced act the question. "It's all right. It's just a bit sad. I'm not training to be a cosmetic surgeon but I could tell some of the cases there were really quite bad. I much prefer working at the pediatric ward, but of course, I have to gain experience as Soo Woong-sunbae says." Jan Di rolled her eyes at that and Ji Hoo gave a small chuckle. Soo Woong was a medical student one year older than Jan Di. He had tried to be friends with Ji Hoo when he first entered the medical department but Ji Hoo had been more or less repulsed by his blantant social climbing and power-grabbing that he did nothing to encourage whatever advances the guy might have had. Incensed, Soo Woong had discovered that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were good friends and to unleash his frustrations, he had taken to bullying Jan Di whenever opportunity arose. Jan Di, used to much more aggressive bullying, considered the older student merely a nuisance rather than a serious threat and usually let his comments slide.

"You know you could always just deliver a flying kick to his face to make him shut up." Ji Hoo advised gently, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Jan Di laughed at that and shook her head.

"Believe me, I have been tempted. But he's not worth getting kicked out of the program just for that." Jan Di grimaced before going back to her coffee.

The comfortable silence stretched between them and none of the two felt there was a need to break them. Only after a few minutes of silence and Ji Hoo noticed Jan Di fidgeting in the couch did he break the quiet between the two of them.

"Anything else on your mind?"

Jan Di winced. As much as she valued Ji Hoo's advice and help on numerous occassions, she did not like forcing him to solve her problems, as he had a tendency to do so almost unconsciously. Jun Pyo had told her that she should think nothing of it, it was in Ji Hoo's nature to solve other people's problems more than he did his own, and Jan Di agreed with him in a sense, it was just that she wished she weren't so dependent.

"I was wondering..." She said now, trying to see if she could word her question in such a way that it wouldn't be asking for Ji Hoo to come in and save the day, but just provide her with useful advice. "Can Woo Bin sunbae do background checks on people easily?"

Ji Hoo, a bit startled by the question could only blink before recovering himself. "Yes, I'm pretty sure he could. Why? Is there a particular person you have in mind?"

Jan Di shrugged again which was even more supicious. There were very little times that Jan Di ever lied to him and it was usally quite adorable to see. Now, her obvious attempts were starting to raise Ji Hoo's curiosity. Normally, he would be able to tell what she was thinking just bey looking at her.

"Do I know this person?" Ji Hoo asked shrewdly now and was awarded with Jan Di taking a big gulp of coffee, Now who would he know that would require Jan Di to make a background check from Woo BIn?

Ji Hoo's eyes narrowed from behind his glasses as he watched Jan Di fidget uncomfortably. Normally, he would allow her to do whatever she wanted, such as he felt his love for this woman, but nowadays, Ji Hoo was finding more and more reasons to temper her otherwise adventurous side, lest Jun Pyo come back and discover his fiance in pieces.

"Jan Di..." The warning in his voice was clear but Jan Di interrupted him quite loudly making any other person jump.

"But sunbae, you don't understand. How could she not be curious? I mean if I grew up not knowing my parents I would be curious, wouldn't you?"

Apparently, he was supposed to contribute to this otherwise one-sided conversation and he carefully placed down the cup of coffee and looking at her with that unfathomable look on his face. "It depends. Who were we talking about exactly?"

But Jan Di was not to be deterred. She stood up, and placing her own coffee cup next to his, began to pace. "I just really don't understand. I'm not the only one, so don't worry. Ga Eul and Song Yue are perplexed too. I mean, she grew up without knowing her parents. And the fact that she doesn't know her own birthday is even stranger. Surely, I can do something to help her?"

Ji Hoo laced his fingers now mainly so he could have a few moments to think of a reply. Judging by the snippets of what Jan Di was saying, they were talking about Hyun Jae again. And just when he thought he could actually go on a day without anybody speaking about her.

"You can't save everyone." He said steadily now, fixing her with his own gaze, telling her silently of his own struggles which he was pretty sure she was not oblivious too. Jan Di, unable to handle the emotion in his eyes, looked away.

"But she's just a young girl. She deserves to be happy. I mean, even though my family is poor, we were able to live a happy life. Why should the world deprive her of the same?"

"How are you sure she is not happy?"

Jan Di gave him an exasperated look. "I just know, sunbae."

Ji Hoo returned her look with one of his own. "I don't know the girl that well, but judging from what you and Yue have told me, she seems to be blessed. After all, not everybody gets to study at Shinwa."

Jan Di blinked and turned to him as if about to rile him with that arrogant remark, but the small smile on his face stopped her short. "Yes, it's a good thing her parents seemed to have at least one good friend who is able to take care of her. But that's not the point. I want to help her. And I can do that, by asking Woo Bin-sunbae to look up her background."

Ji Hoo was not about to let Jan Di walk this scheme. "How are you sure he has not done that already? After all, Hyun Jae-sshi is friends with his sister. I know my friend, and he is a very overprotective brother. Ask Yi Jeong." Another smirk on his lips.

"Yi Jeong sunbae?" Jan Di asked, momentarily diverted. "Oh. Yes, well, there must be something he missed. You can't dissuade me from this sunbae. I'm determined to help this poor girl and you were the one who taught me how to do so." Jan Di gave a triumphant smile which Ji Hoo returned with a confused look of his own, as if asking how exactly did he do that.

Instead of answering his unspoken question, Jan Di grinned and swiped her coffee cup from his desk. "I know you. Anyway, shouldn't you be going? I thought you promised to help Hyun Jae with her piano?"

That stopped Ji Hoo short. How on earth did Jan Di know about that arrangement?

"Woo Bin." Ji Hoo muttered underneath his breath and he was rewarded by her soft laugh. "And you already talked to him about this didn't you?"

Jan Di shrugged and made her way towards his coat rack where his blue coat hung and offered it to him. Ji Hoo, just to amuse Jan Di, made a show of standing up from his desk before walking towards her and getting his coat from her. Shrugging it on, he surveyed her over his glasses. Jan Di merely smiled and shoved his cup of coffee in his hands.

"Like I said. I'm here to make sure you take a break. And helping a poor orphan girl with her piano would be something different." With the subtlety that was only Geum Jan Di, shoved him out the door. She even personally made sure he left the hospital to walk over to the Music Department building.

Sighing to himself as he walked, Ji Hoo found himself surreptitiously looking at his reflection as he passed by glass just to see if he looked presentable enough. Though he was nowhere near as vain as the rest of the F4, he would like to think he projected a certain calm confidence with his appearance and he wouldn't want to show otherwise to Hyun Jae.

Ji Hoo frowned to himself now. How on earth was he going to avoid telling his friends about his involvement with Hyun Jae? Woo Bin most probably would tease him about it, which was something he could handle. Jan Di on the other hand...he had never given her any reason to do a flying kick on him before...

Finishing his coffee now, Ji Hoo willed himself to be calm. He had already planned his and thought this through, it shouldn't be a problem, only if Hyun Jae weren't half as impulsive as she seemed to be. He usually based his plans about her by reading her emails, but since he hasn't recieved one lately, he had no idea how to proceed with today. From what he knew, Woo Bin had called Hyun Jae to remind her about Ji Hoo dropping by to help her with her piano. Woo Bin had placed the call on loudspeaker and judging from Hyun Jae's voice, she sounded like she was unsure if Woo Bin was playing a joke on her. That made Ji Hoo want to prove to her that he could keep a promise. Even though it was not him who made it in the first place, he was still a man of his word and he wanted this fledging to know about that, scarily enough.

His footsteps made echoing sounds across the lineolum floor of the Music Department lobby before he made his way to the practice rooms. He knew this building well, having recently gradually from the Department. He did not expect it, but Ji Hoo felt a wave of nostalgia as he made his way through the familiar halls. When he was a kid, he had dreamed of becoming a famous violinist and being so famous that his grandfather would have to acknowledge him. It had been a child's dream, but it had fueled his music and even though he was reunited with his grandfather at last, Ji Hoo couldn't help think of what would have been the possibilities if he had decided to go professional with his music.

Still, they were just possibilities, and he was here today to help Hyun Jae. Despite feeling tired from the paperwork at the hospital, he was actually looking forward to hearing music again. Woo Bin might be a meddler but his observances were quite correct, that had been quite some time since he had played music. Maybe it was good time to get the feeling back. He was close enough to the practice rooms now, and he was beginning to wonder why he was not hearing any music. Woo Bin had described that he had heard Hyun Jae's music as soon as he entered the Music Department.

Now that Ji Hoo had confirmed how much of a deplorable liar Woo Bin was, Ji Hoo was beginning to wonder where Hyun Jae was. Perhaps she had fallen asleep? Trying to excuse his worry for her as a medical student, Ji Hoo hurried his pace towards the practice rooms. Most of them were locked except for one and he entered it, only to find it quite empty save for the usual scatterings of an occupant. Musical sheets were on the tables as well as on the piano stand. There was half a bottle of water as well as pens, and composition paper on the large table next to the baby grand piano. Ji Hoo studied all of these and figured perhaps the occupant had stepped out for the moment. Hoping it was Hyun Jae, Ji Hoo took that opportunity to see what exactly she was studying for.

Her assigned music sheets were barely opened but there were composition sheets every where. Curious, Ji Hoo picked up one of the sheets and studied the somewhat messily written score. He couldn't help it, the musician in him automatically began humming the song in his head and he unconsciously made his way to the piano to try it out.

Easily, like a child remembering how to ride a bike, Ji Hoo's fingers landed on the appropriate keys. It was quite obvious to a skilled listener that the composer was amateur though Ji Hoo could easily detect the waves of emotion that wanted to be conveyed. There were lyrics too, written amongst the scales, and Ji Hoo, unconsciously opened his mouth to try to sing some of the lyrics when he was interrupted by the loud banging of the door followed by a squeak that could only announce the arrival of the previous occupant the room.

* * *

He stopped playing and giving no indication he was flustered, looked up to see Hyun Jae hovering anxiously by the doorway, wearing a large bonnet on her head and even larger glasses. He had never seen her wear those before and he had to admit, it actually looked fetching on her. Rather startled by his turn of thoughts he made no motion to stand up from the piano bench and instead gave a polite nod of greeting instead. Hyun Jae hastened to the same with a 90 degree bow of her own.

"Annyeong." She greeted shyly, pushing the glasses up her nose and clutching the apple she was carrying with nervous fingers. "I...err...honestly thought you wouldn't be able to come." She added a bit frankly before marching over to fix the mess she made. "I'm sorry it's so messy." She apologized, haphazardly trying to fix her things. Ji Hoo merely nodded before gesturing towards the sheet on the piano.

"You composed this." It was not a question.

Hyun Jae, a bit startled that he was speaking to her, looked up only to discover and realize he had been playing her piece moments before she arrived. Ji Hoo watched with open fascination as she turned quite red and bounded forward to snatch her piece away from him.

"It's nothing..sunbae. Just a past-time." She mumbled before shoving the sheet in between her notebooks away from his view. Ji Hoo almost smiled at her actions.

"It was good." He spoke with an even tone, before standing up and gesturing for her to take his place at the piano bench. Hyun Jae hastily placed the apple on the table before doing so, looking up at him a bit curiosly from underneath her eyelashes. Ji Hoo could not understand why that amused him so much. In order to avoid grinning and alarming her, Ji Hoo gestured at the pile of classical composition books on the table.

"Which are you practicng for your advancement exam?"

"Lizst's La Romanesca."

This time, Ji Hoo looked up suprised. It was a familiar piece, one that he had played for Jan Di a number of times when she was feeling upset and down, mostly because of Jun Pyo. It was therefore quite interesting (he would not say fate) that Hyun Jae was asked to play this one.

He nodded now, showing no outward sign that he had been suprirsed and handed her the composition book. "Very well then. Let's see what you can do."

Hyun Jae reached for the book and met his eyes. For one sliver of a moment there was a pause before she smiled and nodded and propped the book open. Her fingers gently hovered over the keys, a silent inhalation of breath and she began to play.

* * *

******A/N: here is another chapter! yey! I deliberately cut it there because the next chapter would be Hyun Jae's reaction and her side of the story. This way I don't give anything away and the styles change a bit to be more refreshing. Please tell me if it's confusing though and I will try to minimize this style.**

******Anyway, here you are! I hope you guys enjoy it.** ******I think this the beginning of a Nodame-Chiaki-esque relationship between Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo, if you ever watched Nodame Cantabile the live version (god I love that drama).** ******This is also an opportunity to see how the Jan Di-Ji Hoo dynamic goes. :D**

******Also, La Romanesca HAS been played by Ji Hoo before as evidenced here: ** watch?v=TLHlsmf5rHU ******He plays it on guitar too, so you can imagine how I fell in love with Leader all over again. :DD**

******SO tell me what you think! Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? I would love to hear from you!**

******-Comet**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

How are you? The summer is almost over, can you feel it in the air? I've started wearing my warmer clothes now, that there is that cold nip in the air that reminds me of very much of Su Am orphange. Maybe because I'm feeling a bit of nostalgia from the place where I grew up.

Hmmm.

Anyway! I have been extremely busy lately Daddy. The summer extension program is almost over and my advancement tests are just a few days away. I know I should be spending this time to practice, but I have missed talking to you, and perhaps you missed me too? (I know very much how much of a nuisance I am sometimes, but you love me anyway right?)

You could never guess who has been helping me with my piano Daddy.

Yoon Ji Hoo-sunbae.

Yes really. I know! I was surprised too! I really thought he couldn't be bothered! After all, isn't he a medical student? There must be tons of things for him to do.

Anyway Daddy, I still haven't gotten over the initial shock of having Ji Hoo sunbae show up at the Music Department a few weeks ago. If you could imagine, I had been holed up in one of the practice rooms ___trying_ to interpret the La Romanesca as how my application seusungnim said I should, but I kept getting distracted by other tunes going in my head begging to be composed that I have to admit I haven't had any much practice. I stepped out after 3 hours straight of doing various things in the practice room only to come back in and there he was!

He looked quite at home in front of the piano bench and now that I think about it, I think he really was enjoying himself as he played the piano. Even though the piece he was playing was just one of my scrawls. He didn't seem to be fazed at all Daddy, he was quite calm even though he wasn't really supposed to be playing my piece! I suppose that kind of confidence comes from being a chaebol and part of the F4? Hmm, come to think of it, even Woo Bin sunbae was quite confident I would accept Ji Hoo sunbae's offer for help. I don't know if I should be grateful or miffed about their easy understanding of my actions. I really must examine this more once everything has settled.

Going back Daddy, you could imagine I felt really flustered. I didn't feel at all comfortable letting Woo Bin-sunbae hear my work, what more Ji Hoo sunbae? I probably looked like a distressed duck scrambling around with that apple in my hand. All the while, Ji Hoo stood there, quite unruffled and begrudgingly handsome in his navy coat that probably cost more than the piano in the room. I seriously wish the ground would open up and swallow me Daddy, I never was as nervous as I had been ever since I entered Shinwa.

To add to my embarrassment, Ji Hoo sunbae had to be gracious person and said how my piece was good. Oh no, I wasn't going to fall for his compliments again; I raised my hopes up far too high with the first one. I don't know if he saw, but I was staring at him quite a lot even as he told me wordlessly to sit at the piano bench. That was it Daddy? No pleasant exchange? No how-are-yous? I know my status was nowhere his, but I was still a person and I would have liked somebody to talk to. I have been feeling particularly lonely since Yue seems to be quite busy these days too.

I tried not to show it Daddy and instead took the seat as Ji Hoo-sunbae ___politely_ requested. I told him what piece I was supposed to play, and I was sure I caught the flash of ___something_ in his eyes before he handed me the composition book. It really was quite strange, and I actually became even more nervous.

I tried to play the piece Daddy, and I could tell Ji Hoo sunbae was being polite and he let me finish one measure before he spoke and even then it was just one word:

"Again."

Yes, Daddy. That's exactly what he said. Just that word. I was a bit suprised, I would have thought he would say something more, at least notice how bad I was, but he didn't say anything except that. AGAIN.

At first I didn't mind and played the piece again, but after the third time he said "again," without saying anything, I began to get a little bit frustrated. Was my playing good? Was it bad? Why didn't he say anything? I'm usually not an impatient person, but Ji Hoo sunbae was just standing there and not saying anything except "again," standing there with his perfect hair and looking at me with those unfathomable eyes! We continued with this routine for more than a couple of days, and to be honest Daddy I think we were testing each other who would crack first. Aside from telling me when we would meet next for practice, the only thing he would say after I played was "again."

I have to admit Daddy, I almost did something quite deplorable. After two days of hearing nothing but "again" from him, I almost stopped playing and glare at him and be the difficult orphan child Mrs. Han always declared me to be, but I didn't. See what a good influence you are on me Daddy! But of course before I continued playing, I ___politely _asked if there was anything he would like me to change.

I swear I almost saw him smile Daddy! But instead, he looked at me with those deep eyes of his and asked quite softly if I knew the story behind La Romanesca.

I sheepishly told him I didn't.

"Liszt, was considered to be the most technically advanced virtuoso pianist of the 19th century. Although he denied this, his skill with the piano is still quite revered and he composed several pieces over his lifetime that showcased his talent. La Romanesca was composed during the golden age of his career where he met with the a countess of France, Countess Marie d' Agoulout. Although she was already married, they fell in love and spend many years together. The story behind La Romanesca is that true love can be sad at times but is faithful until the end."

That was the longest speech I ever heard him say and I couldn't say anything to him for several moments before I turned back towards the piano. "So." I murmured to myself. "I have to.." I didn't say much after that (I think Ji Hoo sunbae's silence was getting to me), and instead played the song as I thought the composer might feel. It was a bit sad, to have a love like this, I had thought to myself. To be so devoted to a person and have to feel happy when they were even though you weren't. I knew I was probably frowning because after two tries of the second measure, I was suprised when Ji Hoo sunbae asked me a question.

"Is there a problem?"

I looked up and I was quite startled to see that there was something aside from the usual polite look he wore behind those eyes. I found myself assuring him.

"Nothing sunbae, it's just that.." I pursed my lips before struggling a smile to assure him. "Love shouldn't feel that way don't you think?"

"Like what?" Again, that closed off look of his appeared and I had to struggle to try to get his attention once more.

"Like you don't have a choice. It's supposed to be magical and fulfilling and not filled with such despair, otherwise, it shouldn't be called love."

I could tell I unnerved him, Daddy. Even behind that stoic face he like to wear so much (I know this because he never smiled, nor looked like anything except politely bored), I knew I said something wrong. So, like the scatterbrained person I am, I struggled to take back those blabberings.

"I mean, I really don't know much about it, but I ___think_ it's supposed to feel that way." I muttered, cheeks reddening before I turned back towards the piano once more. Before I could start playing again Daddy, Ji Hoo sunbae spoke again.

"After your advancement tests...Let's meet..I..I want to hear your compositions...to see if they sound right." He said this all quite reluctantly Daddy but I had a complete smile on my face as well as disbelief. I honestly had no idea why I was actually looking forward to that. Though we had only been practicing and meeting for a few days, I suppose I could safely say I am beginning to understand Ji Hoo-sunbae, at least, when it came to music.

Would you believe it Daddy? Because I'm your cheeky little fledgling, I found myself blurting words that I really didn't have time to think about properly. They must have really sounded stupid because I remember Ji Hoo sunbae looking at me quite oddly.

"And would you also play? music? for me? I mean, so I can learn some more?" I knew my voice was probably several pitches higher and I was redder than a tomato by even having the gall to ask such a thing from somebody like him, but surprisngly after he seemed to get over his shock of me asking, he nodded his acquiescence, still very much gracious and graceful. I know for a fact that this behavior is entirely Ji Hoo sunbae, because as much as Woo Bin sunbae is quite graceful in his own rugged way, there was a much more repressed energy about him compared to Ji Hoo sunbae. I have to admit, I don't know which I like more.

Nevertheless, I am feeling quite happy that at least Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to be a much nicer man than I originally thought he would. If he would only talk some more. Jan Di unnie says they are the closest of friends, but how do they talk I wonder. Then I realize, it's not really my place to wonder at all.

So Daddy, wish me luck! I have to practice some more, because that was one of the last things Ji Hoo sunbae reminded me to do. To practice and feel the piece from the heart. Kind of hard, to be honest since I can always imagine him standing censoriously over my shoulder, but hopefully I will prevail.

Here are hugs and kisses from me and the last vestiges of the summer sun to keep!

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

**A/N: And here you go! Chapter 13! I Have to admit, it IS a lot easier to write as Hyun Jae than Ji Hoo, I honestly don't know how his friends could understand him if he's quiet, most of the time. But I enjoyed writing this chapter, primarily because Hyun Jae gets to see more of Ji Hoo's character whether he likes to or not. Poor Ji Hoo. XD And what do you know! He actually said yes to Hyun Jae's request for him to play! Hohoho drama! XD**

**We shall see what shall happen next, but I promise I'm going to pick up the pace. There's still very much I would like to explore between the two of them really, and I can't wait! And for those people who feel the attraction between Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo are quite long, don't fret. Not everybody can be like Jun Pyo and Jan Di where it was first love at first kick, and for somebody as delicate as Ji Hoo who has been hurt TWICE already, you really think it's going to be THAT easy for him to fall in love? So, please be patient! The feels will come!**

******PLEASE. PLEASE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I have had a couple of readers who expressed their love for this story, and for that I am eternally grateful! ****I would really love to hear from you more. Silent readers are sad. :( But anyways, you all have my love for subscribing to this story! 3 Comet**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: On to chapter 14. Give me reviews please or the updates will lessen~ ^^**

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo stared at the last line of Kim Hyun Jae's most recent email and he could not understand the sudden burst of emotion he was feeling. Scratch that, he was not even sure that it was any emotion to begin with. He had to admit, the more emails he recieved from this girl, the more unsettled he was. There was something almost captivating about her, primarily because she didn't seem as jaded as most of the people of his world, and she had an innocence that was actually quite refreshing. It made him want to protect her from the cruel world.

It had been quite some time since he had last seen Hyun Jae as Ji Hoo, and it had also been quite some time since she had sent anything for "Daddy". As much as he would like to admit those few weeks of not hearing from her as both Ji Hoo and Daddy were a welcome respite, Ji Hoo knew that was not the case. It took all his willpower not to ask Jan Di where she was or even "casually" visit Yue at the Shinwa dormitory in the happenstance that he would see her.

He was no fool. He was reacting this way to Hyun Jae because she was such an anomaly to him. It wasn't because there were any ___real_ feelings for her. Between Jan Di and Seo Hyun, no woman or person for that matter had ever been as optimistic nor as pessimistic as Hyun Jae was. She was such a contradiction herself that Ji Hoo couldn't help but be drawn to her. In his monotonous boring life, even amongst his friends, there was never a real enough time where Ji Hoo felt tempted enough to act. The last time he did feel that way was when he had to defend Jan Di from Jun Pyo and his stupid schemes, and even then, he had looked at it as pragmatic as he could ever with. With Hyun Jae, he wanted to stare, ask question and just watch her, afraid to miss anything she would say.

That week that they had practiced La Romanesca, it took all his willpower not to ask her what she was thinking as she played. The reason why he only said again to her (he honestly did not know that it would annoy her that much) was because he wanted to see if he could get close to even understanding just a vestige of what she seemed to be hiding from the world. And when he had blurtedly ask her to meet with him after her exams, to hear music, he could not understand why that smile of hers was that bright.

Even in her emails she was hard to decipher. She was playful one moment, then thoughtful the next, then ever so often, trickles of her depression would come creeping in and he would resist the itch to just ask her. The time was not right, and Ji Hoo was not sure how she would react if she found out.

He pocketed his phone now, just so he could stop reading her last email or check for a new one. It was a good thing that for tonight he knew where she was. Song Yue and Tsuki had finally gotten around to holding the party they had been planning for at least two months. Ji Hoo could not honestly understand why it would take a party that long to plan, but after all, he had been around Jun Pyo and the rest of the F4 who would just snap their fingers and then the party would magically appear at the designated time they wanted it to be. It was interesting therefore to hear Woo Bin gripe about the fact that this particular party, Yue and Tsuki's 20th one, was such an extravaganza, enemy families would also come to pay their respects. In fact, Woo Bin warned Ji Hoo to keep his old contacts with the political world in check, just so he could also make sure that his side of the business was also alert. Ji Hoo knew enough of Woo Bin to take those warnings seriously.

That was why he had driven his motorcyle early that day towards the Song Mansion. It was a routine precaution to them, just in case any sort of transportation was unavailable, it was good to have a backup and Ji Hoo was admittedly the best motorcycle driver amongst them. It was the most accesible contingency vehicle. He and Jan Di met up at the hospital earlier and his driver picked him up from there. It was his driver now who was bringing him to the Song Mansion, and again, the driver was aware that the young master's thoughts were very much far away from the car.

"Ji Hoo ma bro, it's good to see you!" Woo Bin boomed from the front entrance as Ji Hoo shrugged off his over coat to give it to the blushing coat attendant. Around him, guests milled about, also handing their coats or making their way towards the grand ballroom that served as the area for the Song twins' birthday party.

Woo Bin was dressed in a monochromatic three-piece suit of a chocolate brown color with different textures. His own chocolate brown hair was styled casually that gave him the aura of one who really didn't need to pay too much attention to his appearance to draw attention to his looks. Evidence of that was the slight staring of several of Yue and Tsuki's age group guests looking appreciatively at Woo Bin. Them as well the slightly older ajuhmmas, Ji Hoo noted, but he was not about to mention that. He did smirk though and that was what Woo Bin first saw as he drew level with the medical student.

Ji Hoo on the other hand, abandoned his glasses at home for the night and was wearing his staple white, with only darker grey dress shirt and black tie underneath the white dress coat. He too cut a dashing figure with his suit that seemed to fit his skin like second skin as he effortlessly walked to meet Woo Bin halfway across the foyer.

"You seem happy." Woo Bin noted, but did not say anything aside from that which Ji Hoo thought as strange.

"You don't." He commented lightly at the slightly stressed look on Woo Bin's face and the latter shrugged. "I'll just be glad after this party is over with. Even if it is the twins' birthday, Omma has chosen this night to shove her friends' daughters and nieces to my face hoping I would already choose."

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow at that. Though quite common among chaebol families, as evidence with the Jae Kyung-Jun Pyo fiasco, Ji Hoo had thought there would be quite some time before Woo Bin was forced to meet his arranged engagement. His look towards Woo Bin said as much and Woo BIn sighed as he ran a distressed hand over his hair making it even more dishevelled.

"Omma's worried about her mortality. So is Abeoji to be honest. So." Woo Bin summarized his distressed with a grimace before straightening his features and leading Ji Hoo towards the ballroom.

"At least Yue and Tsuki seem to be pleased." Ji Hoo commented as they spotted Woo Bin's twin sisters, dressed quite differently as salt and pepper, standing beside a large table already stacked with presents. One of the twins was dressed in a white confection that made her look quite feminine and delicate. Her sister was a contrast dressed in a mature looking black dress. From where he was standing Ji Hoo guessed Yue was the one in black and Tsuki the one in white. He turned inquiringly towards Woo Bin who shrugged once more.

"Every year, on their birthday, they choose to play this game. They make everybody guess which is which and they dress differently to rub it everybody's faces. I've learned not to ask and patiently wait for the next day." Woo Bin raised his hand to acknowledge the simultaneous eager waves of the twins from their present table.

Ji Hoo had to smile at that, before a familiar head of black hair caught his attention and he spotted Jan Di and Ga Eul dressed quite prettily themselves and bearing gifts for the twins. He caught Jan Di's eye after the two best friends seemed quite flummoxed at determining which twin was and the two made their way towards them.

"Ga Eul, you are looking quite breathtaking tonight." Woo Bin complimented the girl who was wearing a yellow dress that matched her sunshine-like personality, where Jan Di was wearing a much muted brown, but still managed to make Ji Hoo stop and stare. "So do you, Jan Di." Woo BIn winked at the two girls. Ga Eul blushed and struggled for a reply but Jan Di, far too used with Woo Bin's personality smiled back.

"Don't let the other girls hear you say that sunbae." Jan Di teased. "They might think you say that to all the girls."

Woo Bin gave a brief chuckle and grinned at them. "Only when the girl ___is_ pretty. And only when I mean it. You too really look wonderful."

Ji Hoo, who was never the smooth-talker like Woo Bin and Yi Jeong merely nodded and gave them a kind smile, hoping that would convey his agreement with Woo Bin's statements. Jan Di, also used to Ji Hoo's silences, smiled once more.

"Thank you. Ga Eul is the one who really deserves your praise. I cheated. I asked Yue and Tsuki for help." She grinned cheekily to which even Ji Hoo gave a small chuckle. Jan Di turned to look back across the rather crowded ballroom. "Have you seen Hyun Jae?" Jan Di asked rather eagerly now and even Ga Eul seemed to perk up. "She came earlier this afternoon to help set up for the party, but Yue has been hiding her ever since."

"Why?" Ji Hoo found himself asking and he noticed Woo Bin's eyes flicker towards him but he ignored it, keeping his eyes on Jan Di.

Jan Di, not noticing the exchange shrugged her creamy white shoulders as she looked about, standing on tiptoe a bit as if that would help her look for the much more petite girl. "Yue said it was a surprise."

Woo Bin mused now. "Hmm, come to think of it, I did hear their voices a while ago in their room before the party officially started but I haven't seen Hyun Jae-sshi."

Ga Eul giggled now, looking at Woo Bin inquiringly. "Your sisters are quite clever sunbae. They wouldn't even tell us where she is. And we wanted to congratulate her."

"Oh?" This time, Woo Bin was curious enough for he and Ji Hoo to ask the question. "Congratulate on what?"

"She passed her advancement exams yesterday, oppa." Interrupted one of the twins as they approached their group, managing to disentangle themselves from well wishers. "I told her she deserved a reward." Added the other and Woo Bin rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his sisters while the others merely stared.

Yue and Tsuki looked even more alike up close. Even though they were wearing much different clothes, right now, because they were finishing each other's sentences and standing together, you couldn't tell them apart.

"And did you introduce Tsuki to Hyun Jae-sshi Yue?" Woo Bin asked hoping one of the twins would give away their real identities. Unfortunately his sisters were ready for him for they both nodded simultaenously.

Woo Bin sighed roughly and shook his head while Jan Di and Ga Eul giggled and laughed at the twins antics. 'You're lucky it's your birthday,' Woo Bin warned good-naturedly.

"Speaking of which,' Said one of the Song twins looking at her sister with a gleam in her eye. "Where's our present oppa?" Continued the other.

Woo Bin shrugged, the gleam in his eyes quite identical of that of his sisters. "Isn't it enough that I allowed you this party in the first place? You know how Abeoji hates extravagant parties."

Ji Hoo watched with quite a bit of fascination as the twins suddenly puffed up their cheeks and simultaneously looked annoyed. Woo Bin only laughed at them and placed his hands on their heads and ruffled their hair, oblivious to their perfectly coifed hair. "Just kidding. I'll give them to you later when the guests are no longer here."

How quickly the annoyance transformed into delight as the twins gave identical cheeky grins. They were about to say more when the loud laughter of an older woman caught their attention.

"Oh look." Said one of the twins unneccesarily. "There's Omma with..."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo turned around towards the direction where the twins were looking at. Woo Bin frowned while Ji Hoo's face was stoic as ever, though his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. When Lee Jingfei had been a much younger woman, she had the ability to make any man stop and stare and marvel at her beauty. Now at 48 years old, Woo Bin's mother still very much exuded that aura as she laughed that delicate laugh at something her companion said. She was dressed like one of her daughters, in a delicate white, making her look 20 years younger, her still very much jet-black hair piled in an elegant hairstyle on top of her head. Looking between her and the Song twins, there was no mistaking the resemblance. Ji Hoo, however was not looking at Mrs. Song. His eyes zoomed in automatically at the young girl whom she had threaded arms with and he had to blink and quickly arrange his features back into neutrality. Jan Di however had no such qualms and visibly gawked.

"Is that Hyun Jae?"

Surely enough, Kim Hyun Jae was with Mrs. Song, and she too was dressed for the party.

"She looks so pretty!" Ga Eul gushed as they waited for the two to approach. Ji Hooobjectively noted that the dress she was wearing, a black dress with lacey geometric designs, made her look more mature than she was. Her hair was styled simply, just hanging down her back in loose casual waves. She wore tights and heels that looked like she only wore them this morning. Yes, she did look pretty, that was true, but she also looked uncomfortable. Whether it was because she was teetering in heels or Woo Bin's mother had much too much a tight grip on her arm, they could not say.

"Unnie!" Hyun Jae greeted with relief, not bothering to disguise it as they reached their group. She smiled sheepishly though as she realized how desperate she must have sounded. She looked back towards Mrs. Song who smiled prettily at her children and at Ji Hoo, before fixing her eyes at the two girls she didn't know.

"Omma," Woo Bin said with a polite smile gesturing towards Jan Di and Ga Eul who also gave polite bows. "May I introduce our friends? Geum Jan Di and Cha Ga Eul. Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong's fiances."

It seemed like at that moment Jan Di and Ga Eul were also twins because they blushed simultaneously. Ga Eul could only politely bow and unable to look at Woo Bin's mother in the eyes, while Jan Di threw Woo Bin a death glare when his mother wasn't looking. The Song twins didn't help matters by giggling softly and exchanging winks.

It seemed that Lee Jingfei was oblivious to it all for she raised her eyebrow not maliciously, but with interest. "Oh?" She mused, her voice quite lyrical. "How wonderful! It's just too bad that those boys couldn't be with us today. I really do enjoy the company of young men."

All embarrassment was gone as Jan Di and Ga Eul openly stared. Woo Bin frowned from behind his mother and Ji Hoo, much used to Woo Bin's mother's embarrassing displays, merely turned his head to hide his smile. From she was standing though, Hyun Jae saw him do this and caught his eye. Her wide eyes told him that she had been exposed to Mrs. Song's random embarrassing comments and was wondering why on earth he found this funny. Ji Hoo merely stared back and shrugged ever so slightly making Hyun Jae gasp softly.

"Mother, must you really?" The Song twin dressed in white spoke and her face was filled with displeasure.

"Can we try to enjoy the party at least?" added the other one.

Again, it seemed Mrs. Song was oblivious to it all for she gave her daughters a kind, almost insipid smile. "Of course dears, this is your birthday after all. You should go, have fun, mingle with lots of men while you're still young. 20 is such a wonderful age." She clapped her hands delightedly and Ji Hoo spotted Hyun Jae eyeing Mrs. Song quite warily.

Identical sighs from the identical twins and they turned towards their guests. "We'll see you later." They said and they threw their mother another irritated frown before looking up at their brother who merely nodded. With identical waves they turned and proceeded to go mingle with the rest of their guests even before Hyun Jae could stop them.

"Wait.." She spoke, trying to disentangle her arm from Mrs. Song's who still held it quite tightly. She turned to Woo Bin now who was positively glowering.

"Omma, perhaps you could let go of Hyun Jae's arm..? I do believe you kept her to yourself all evening."

"Oh?" Mrs. Song turned her guile-less eyes towards Hyun Jae who quickly struggled to keep a polite smile on her face lest she be offended. Lee Jingfei merely blinked once more and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Of course darling," she gushed before relinquishing her grasp. This time the smile on Hyun Jae's face was grateful. "I discovered her in the other ball room, playing the piano, she was such a delight to listen to. She also told me she was Yue's friend, which is even more delightful. I enjoy meeting all of my children's friends, they don't bring them home too often. Something about being afraid or some silly thing like that. Which is all nonsense, I told Hyun Jae that, didn't I dear?"

"Yes." Hyun Jae could only nod, shuffling self-consciously. Mrs. Song smiled once more before turning towards Ga Eul and Jan Di. "This is why you must come here more often! Woo Bin thinks she can hide all his girls from me, but if he is anything like his father, he often does not try hard enough." She patted Woo Bin's arm who merely gave another tight smile. Jan Di and Ga Eul could only nod in acquiesence.

"So! Woo Bin dear, why don't you go and dance with Hyun Jae? I'm sure you're determined to avoid those other girls I wanted to introduce to you, so a friend might be welcome neh?" She spoke and made it sound like such a marvelous idea. Ji Hoo noted that Hyun Jae blanched and was gesturingly wildly at Woo Bin to say no,but quickly struggled to maintain her own poker face when Mrs. Song turned back to her.

For some weird reason, this made Ji Hoo smile and he turned his head around to hide it once more. Unfortunately, that tiny movement caught Mrs. Song's eye and she turned towards Ji Hoo. "Meanwhile, I shall dance with Ji Hoo here. Go on, darling dance!" With a not so subtle push, Mrs. Song directed both Hyun Jae and Woo Bin towards the dance floor. The former looked over her shoulder one more time with a desperate look at Jan Di and Ga Eul who could only nod in encouragement. Meanwhile, Ji hoo found himself to be Hyun Jae's replacement as Mrs. Song began to drag him towards the dance floor as well.

However, by some heaven's design, their journey was deterred by a soft but firm voice speaking behind them. "Buin, no dance for me?" And they turned to see Song Chul-Moo enter the ballroom, dressed in his own monochromatic suit of black and grey. Whereas the twins resembled their mother, Woo Bin clearly got all his looks from his father, who cut quite a distinguishing figure amongst the people dressed in all their finery. He was an imposing man, with steel-grey hair and rather cold calculating eyes. He was as cold as Jingfei was as warm and it was a wonder how the two would actually get along, but as he looked at his wife, Jan Di and Ga Eul noticed a slight softening of his eyes.

Mrs. Song had no such subtleties. She gave a great cry of enthusiasm, and in one fluid motion detached herself from Ji Hoo's arm and quickly materialized next to her husband, smiling adoringly at him. An exchange of glances and off they went, parting the people like Moses did with the red sea. Ji Hoo walked calmly back towards Jan Di and Ga Eul who were openly staring once more.

"Are those.." Jan Di trailed off.

"Yep, they're really are our parents." the twins were back and they seemed quite relieved at the appearance of their father. "Oh good. Appa is here. That'll distract mother for a while." Commented one of them, before she turned to look around them. "Where's oppa and Hyun Jae?"

Ga Eul pointed at the dance floor where Hyun Jae and Woo Bin were dancing, or at least trying to dance. From where they stood, Hyun Jae was quite red as she looked more on her feet than up at her partner.

"Oh dear," spoke one of the twins. "She doesn't seem to know how to dance does she?"

"Well she never really did have much experience with parties. She told me." They watched with rather amused faces as Woo Bin tried his best efforts to teach her how to dance before she turned towards Jan Di.

"Unnie, how are our plans going?"

Ji Hoo who had been watching Woo Bin and Hyun Jae dance turned his attention back at the girls,who proceeded to talk in hushed tones about whatever plans it were. Knowing Jan Di and how they were talking about Hyun Jae just a few seconds ago, Ji Hoo had an inkling who these plans revolved around.

"Jan Di..." He spoke now and there was more than a little chastisement with his gaze. The twins looked sheepish but Jan Di met his gaze head on.

"It's fine, sunbae. Hyun Jae doesn't suspect a thing and Woo Bin sunbae agreed to help."

A raised eyebrow from Ji Hoo. He somehwat doubted if Woo Bin would really agree to help with such a crazy scheme.

Jan Di meanwhile was not deterred. Looking at the twins, they exchanged smiles and nodded enthusiastically. "Yup."

This time, it was Ji Hoo's turn to sigh. He really should have a long talk with Woo Bin about spoiling his sisters.

Speaking of which, Ji Hoo was immersed in his own thoughts once more that he did not notice the that the scheming group had stopped talking to look back at the dance floor. Only when one of the girls spoke did he turn his attention back there as well.

"Oh no."

It seemed that Woo Bin and Hyun Jae had caught the attention of Woo Bin's parents, particularly his father for in just a few moments, partners were exchanged, and suddenly Hyun Jae found himself dancing with Song Chul-Moo.

"What? What's wrong?" Ga Eul asked hurriedly, not understanding the looks of apprehension on the twins faces.

"He always gets like this." Whispered one of the twins, and her pink lips turned down into a disappointed frown.

"Like what?" Jan Di asked, unable to tear her eyes away from Hyun Jae.

"He does this any girl who is seen with Woo Bin oppa. He thinks everybody wants to get through him using oppa."

"I'm sorry. what?"Jan Di asked with a bit of disbelief, finally looking at the twins, her expression clouded. "Why would he think that?"

One of the twins was nervously biting her lip. "I'm not sure I can tell you. Oppa might not want to..Ji Hoo oppa?"

Ji Hoo could feel the attention diverted towards him and he gave a small sigh,still keeping his eyes on Hyun Jae and Woo Bin's father. Her face was pale but her lips were moving so it meant she was probably answering a question he asked.

"His father thinks Woo Bin is easily manipulated." Ji Hoo spoke softly, hands on his pants pockets as he kept his eye on the dance floor. He could also see Woo Bin staring at his father from on top of his mother's head, his face troubled and dark. "It happened a long time ago." Ji Hoo added. "We were in middle school. Some trouble with enemy families."

"Enemy families?" Ga Eul spoke not understanding even as Yue and Tsuki nodded as if that explained everything. A few moments of realization before her expression cleared. "Oh."

It had taken quite a while for Ga Eul and Jan Di to understand that Woo Bin really ___was _from a kkangpae family. He never spoke of it to anybody, except for the F4 and his sisters that for a time Jan Di and Ga Eul thought that it was just a long standing joke. Sure there were moments when Woo Bin's apparent connections with the underworld had come in handy, primarily looking for Jan Di when she went missing, and finding the F4's more dangerous enemies. The two girls never had to be subjected to the details before and judging by the look on Ji Hoo's face, it must have been a pretty serious issue.

"So now, Appa wants to make sure that any girl that Woo Bin oppa gets close to is safe." Added one of the twins. "He usually doesn't bother with those ___other _girls. Only those who get invited here. Like Hyun Jae. I had forgotten to warn her."

Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged fearful glances now before turning back to look at Hyun Jae who had only been red minutes ago and was now quite white.

"She'll be okay right?" One of the twins asked, and it was obvious she wasn't sure.

"She'll be okay." Answered Ji Hoo surprising the group. "She doesn't scare easy."

And how exactly Ji Hoo knew that the girls never found out. They just chose to believe his soothing words because moments later, the song ended and Song Chul-Moo bowed politely to Hyun Jae and she back, those from where they were standing, she still looked quite pale and fragile against the black of her dress. He offered his hand to Hyun Jae and after a moment's hesitation she took it and he led her back towards their group.

"Kim Hyun Jae here is a marvelous dancer." He announced. Where other people would have said it quite warmly and as a compliment, coming from the Kkangpae leader's lips, it sounded like it shouldn't be otherwise. "It's a shame she has no connections or she would have made a good chaebol wife." He added making Hyun Jae blush and look away, arms hugging to herself.

Yue and Tsuki, who openly expressed their disapproval of their mother merely looked at their father. A moment's hesitation before one of the twins spoke. "She's our friend Appa. She doesn't have to be anything but that."

Song Chul-Moo looked up at that and at Hyun Jae who had smiled weakly at the twins' defense of her before turning back to look at the twins."Hmmm..so it seems." He turned his eyes back towards Kim Hyun Jae now, who stiffened but held his gaze as long as she could.

"Remember what I said Hyun Jae-sshi." Was all the mafia lord said before turning to his daughters and giving them a kiss each on the foreheads. "Happy Birthday, Yue. Tsuki." Addressing the twins and knowing exactly who was which despite their identical behavior. "Enjoy yourselves. But not too much.' He warned before looking over his shoulder just as his wife and son returned from their dance.

Lee Jingfei, still as oblivious as ever, smiled radiantly at her husband and gravitated towards his side. Song Chul-Moo spared a glance at his son and with an exchange of nods, he left with his wife, not bothering to say any more words to his son than he had spare with his daughters.

As they left, the group simultaneously let out a gust of breath that apparently they had been holding. "Sorry about that." Woo Bin first spoke his voice rough as he ran a hand through his hair yet again. "I should have known they would find a way to spoil the evening."

Jan Di and Ga Eul merely shook their heads but the twins rushed to his side and hugged him. "No, oppa. You did great. Thank you for the great birthday party." They were quick to assure him. Ji Hoo merely clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder and Hyun Jae hovered anxiously at the wings trying to get her bearings. Woo Bin noticed this and turned his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry to you too Hyun Jae-sshi. I should have not allowed him to cross-examine you like that. My apologies."

Hyun Jae who had been staring at her borrowed shoes looked up. "Oh no, sunbae! Don't apologize. Your parents...are...interesting." She said with a weak smile and she spoke some other more encouraging words to dispel the apologetic looks the Song siblings were giving her. She seemed to have succeeded for the twins smiled and went over to hug her next expressing their luck in having such a nice friend in her.

The air seemed to relax after that and with very little coaxing from Woo Bin, the twins flounced their way over to the cake table to cut the cake and distribute it among the guests. Jan Di, Ga Eul and Woo Bin quickly followed. Ji Hoo made to follow too, but he instinctively looked over his shoulder to see if Hyun Jae was following.

Just in time too, for Ji Hoo managed to catch her turning around and tottering her way back out of the hall. Not before he glimpsed the gleam of tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go everbody! Chapter 14! Woo! time does fly when you're having fun. As you can see, this is not much of a Ji Hoo-Hyun Jae interaction chapter, but it's there. I wanted to introduce Woo Bin's family a bit more, because that was something I seriously found lacking in the drama. I mostly took inspiration from Hana Yori Dango as well as Meteor Garden when it came to Woo Bin's parents. **

**Just a bit of background information to show you how much dedication I do put in this fic:**

**The twins are canon. In the manga, Akira Mimasaka (Woo Bin) does have twin sisters, though they are much younger there than in this fic. Also, in Hana Yori Dango, we get to meet Woo Bin's mom, who is every bit as immature as Lee JingFei is. Now her apparent obliviousness to the world, that is just my personal touch.**

**With Song Chul-Moo, Woo Bin's dad, this was mostly my own invention. Watching too many mafia movies has created this man in my mind. In my opinion, they are not really bad people, just bad parents. (But of course you can't really erase Song Chul-Moo's bad-ness, being a mafia lord)**

**Kkangpae literally means "gangster**" **in Korean, and it is the official term for the Korean mafia. I did some research about the Korean mafia and I can't wait to show this a bit as we go along the story.**

**So! I will stop with my brain farts here and just wish you a happy Sunday! What exactly did Papa Song tell Hyun Jae to make her cry? What will happen next? Will Ji Hoo chase her? We shall see!**

******I will like to take this time to thank all those who reviewed! I felt really excited** ******that I immediately began to type two chapters at one. So! Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted just as quickly. If you guys haven't noticed yet, comments make me happy and I noticed I post chapters quicker the more comments and subscribers I get...sooooooo *hint*hint* review! review! 3 Love you guys so much! -Comet**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is chapter 15! Read and Review please. As always, Daddy Long Legs is loosely based on the novel with the same title set in Boy Over Flowers. Everything except Kim Hyun Jae isn't mine and have been written for recreational uses only. Nevertheless, I would appreciate reviews and comments! Happy Monday~**

* * *

To: mrjohnsmith

Fr: fledglingmusic

Subject: Happy Birthday!

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

First I would like to greet you with wonderful news! I passed my advancement tests and am now officially a 2nd year Music Student of Shinwa University. I have to admit Daddy, I had my doubts. For one gloomy week I seriously thought you were grossly mistaken when you decided to pick me up from Su Am orphanage to help me get a college degree. But after a series of hard work that was more difficult than any housework I have done for the orphanage, I prevailed!

Of course, Daddy, I would not take all the credit. There were a lot of people who helped me, you are chiefly among them and I promise I will make it up to you someday. You are first and foremost the most important person in my life, and though I might not be the same on your case (I'm sure you have quite a loving family), I will still feel the same.

Aside from you Daddy, there are others whom I am beginning to feel more than a little gratitude now. Of course, Mrs. Han is not among them, since I do recall she was quite adamant of me leaving Su Am orphanage. I am talking about Yue and the unnies as well as the F4 sunbaes. They've been helping me learn more about the world and teaching me about friendship and helping me with my music, I don't think I could ask for even better friends. I just wish..sometimes..

All right Daddy. I promised myself than when I began this letter, I would not write in any way or form about what's bothering me. Its not that I can't trust you Daddy, it's just that I am more comforted about the fact that somewhere out there, you are not worried about me. You are already having quite a bother sending me money, I have to try my best not to bother you anymore than that. After all, you did say you couldn't be bothered with me.

But...

Forgive me for this Daddy. It is just that, you are the only person I know who came from this chaebol world that is apart from those I know, and I am sure you can understand. I already told you as much as I get impressed by material things that people have, I also try to look at their characters, and that to me is more important.

Hmm. Perhaps I should start from the beginning?

I passed my advancement tests a week ago Daddy, and when I got my results it was also the same day as Yue and her twin sister's birthday! I met Song Tsuki a few days before this and I found her even nicer than Song Yue if you would believe it. We were spending time together as we planned their party, or better yet, _they_ planned their party while I tagged along. I still don't fully understand the custom of birthday parties and maybe at that time I was really eager to find out. You know how I like new things Daddy.

Little did I know that they were going to dress me up too! I thought the reason why they were bringing me along was because they needed somebody to carry their shopping bags (they were quite a lot), and I wasn't offended by that Daddy. I'm quite used to carrying bags of rice or flour towards the kitchen because I was the oldest orphan back at Su Am, I really thought nothing of it, until they started piling clothes into my arms and demanded I try them on.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job of acting that their wealth did not impress me or suprise me, but I guess they were still able to find out. Maybe it was because of my lack of fancy clothes? I am not complaining in any way Daddy, the money you give me is enough, anymore and I will become really spoled and I will change into a different Hyun Jae.

Anyway Daddy, as pretty and beautiful as all of the clothes my friends made me try on, I could only really accept one dress, and that was the one I wore to their party. They insisted I get everything, but I really didn't want to impose or worse look like a charity case. Yue and Tsuki are good people, and I don't want to be seen taking advantage.

Anyway Daddy, just when I thought I had gotten used to Yue and Tsuki displaying their wealth, their party had to appear and I can safely say there hasn't been any occasion that I attended like this before.

First of all I didn't know you had to prepare so much food for more than the people attending. It actually made me think of Wednesdays back at the orphanage where I thought several batches of jjuk and kimchi was already a feast. It really is different on this part of the country!

Yue and Tsuki dressed quite prettily Daddy and I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that these twins were my friends. Here, I placed their pictures so you can see exactly what they look like. I took them before the party started while they were getting ready.

Tsuki is the one wearing black and Yue is the one wearing white. Normally, Yue would not wear such "girly" clothing (I am merely quoting her words) because it makes people treat her like she's fragile. I don't know Daddy, doesn't she look pretty? So does Tsuki! They usually play this kind of trick to their guests every year since they turned ten. Before, they always wore the same outfit during their birthdays and when people couldn't figure them out, they decided to be clever and continue making people guess who they are. I think it was kind of fun, and it _is _their birthday after all! I'm told you could do anything you wanted during your birthday, maybe that's the reason why I don't have one. Imagine if I could do anything that I wanted, that would be quite a dangerous thing for the world!

Anyway Daddy, the twins also helped me get ready, though I honeslty told them I could not see the point of me dressing up if I was going to stand next to them, but they did so anyway. And because I would not like to scar you, I will _not _show you my picture. You already know what I look like anyway, so please just imagine that I'm wearing something different that I normally wouldn't wear.

I snuck out of the party before it actually started Daddy, because I really didn't know what to do in such a situation, Earlier during the day, Yue had shown me where their piano was and I thought I could go and play and relax myself and Tsuki did say I could play any time I wanted. So I tried to retrace my steps and ultimately got lost inside the Song's large mansion, and I had to shyly ask one of their servants where the piano was located. Maybe because I was already dressed for the party that the ahjumma smiled at me kindly and did not reprimand me for wandering about. She led me to the room and left me to my own devices so I could oggle at the Songs' beautiful grand piano.

I was almost afraid that I might damage the keys when I played but it looked so tempting that I found myself sittin on the piano bench with my fingers over the keys and before I knew it I was playing La Romanesca again. I am really enjoying playing the piano more now Daddy, though my application teacher says I need to practice at least one other instrument, so maybe I will seriously pick up the guitar this term.

I was far too absorbed in the piece that I did not notice somebody was watching me until she clapped and startled me almost out of my chair. It took me a while to realize that the beautiful woman was Yue and Tsuki's mother, not because of her looks, but because of her youthful face. At best I thought she might be a distant relative, but Lee Jingfei-seumnida introduced herself as Yue, Tsuki and Woo Bin sunabe's mother and I could only bow respectfully in greeting.

She surprised me a lot Daddy. I have met very few older rich people and she was the first woman I met who didn't seem to have a care in the world. She was breath-taking and quite nice and though of her questions caught me off guard she treated me like a valuable guest to which I was quite grateful. She invited me to come play too and I could tell she got lonely sometimes in such a big house and I found myself promising I would before I realized what I was saying.

But she would not let me stay with the piano forever Daddy and she led me towards where the party was obviously being held, all the while asking questions. I'm afraid I told her quite a lot, primarily because she seemed genuinely interested in what I have to say. I never had a mother before and I thought this was what it must feel like, an older woman asking you geniunely about yoursef and expressing concern.

I told her I was an orphan and that I was being educated by a benefactor whom I have not met before. Out of everybody in my current acquaintance, it was only to her whom I told that and I was afraid she would tell Yue and Tsuki and everybody else but she just laughed prettily at my story, like it was just that, a story. Daddy, you must tell me if all older rich women act this way. I'm afraid I really don't have a clue.

When we reached Yue and Tsuki along with everybody else, I really was relieved to see Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie. They were the constant people in my life who I have come to realize are quite stable and calm. They were both dressed fancy too, and I realized that if before Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie were pretty, now they were quite beautiful. I knew their chaebol boyfriends would actually be jealous that Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae were the ones who were with them tonight.

Speaking of those two, Daddy, you should not be suprised that I was suprised how striking they looked. In that room full of people wearing all sorts of fancy clothing, Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae stood out primarily because they looked quite confident in their clothes, like they wore them all the time, and that there was no need for them fidget uncomfortably because their clothes fit them perfectly. I would share pictures Daddy, but I don't think they would have appreciated being photographed in the middle of a ballroom.

Anyway Daddy, would you believe it? I was suddenly pushed towards the dance floor with Woo Bin sunbae, and I could only totter after him in those ridiculous things, Yue and Tsuki called shoes, all the while trying to beg wordlessly to Jan Di unnie or Ga Eul unnie to come save me. They did no such thing; so much for stable presences in my life.

Woo Bin sunbae probably had a really hard time dancing with me, but I assure you Daddy, he was quite gallant about it. In fact he gracefully maneuvered me around the dance floor that I know he did most of the dancing. The best that you could call what I did was stay in balance.

"I'm sorry sunbae!" I told Woo Bin sunbae when I took a wrong turn and it was only through his quick reflexes that I stayed upright. Woo Bin sunbae, on his part, was gracious as always and mere gave that lopsided, cheeky smile of his, like he found everything amusing, even my apparent lack of dancing skills.

"For a musician, you seem to lack a sense of rhythm, Hyun Jae-sshi." He teased and I could only blush red and mock-glare at him. But only for a second because I was really focused on not tripping in my shoes.

"It's these damn heels," I found myself muttering as I held onto his hands as we "danced". Woo Bin sunbae was quite unruffled, even though I was pretty sure I was leaning all my weight against his hands, or maybe he was just that strong. I couldn't really ask him, because before I could, we were interrupted by Mrs. Song again and a rather old but still handsome looking ahjussi.

"Abeoji," Woo Bin sunbae had greeted, and I was far too surprised to realize he did not greet his father with warmth. Mr. Song stood quite tall as his son and though he was obviously dancing with his wife, he still managed to fix me and Woo Bin sunbae with a rather stern gaze. I have to admit Daddy, he reminded me of one of the ahjussi Trustees back at the orphanage so I could only shuffle awkardly as he asked who I was.

"This is Kim Hyun Jae-sshi, Yue and Tsuki's friend..." Woo BIn sunbae began to say before he was interrupted once more by his father.

"Excellent. Then I must also have the honor of dancing with her."

I couldn't understand why Woo Bin sunbae threw me a warning look, because it happened so fast. He bowed elegantly before me (I hastily tried to return with a clumsy curtsy) and offered my hand to his father, and just like that we were exchanged.

When before I felt embarrassed of my dancing skills in front of Woo Bin sunbae, with Mr. Song it was more than that. Whereas before Daddy, I was slightly intimidated by him, the minute he guided me for a dance, all I could feel was fear. It was an irrational fear, since I am hardly afraid of anything in my life (life is far too short and chaotic to fear everything), but for the first time in my life I felt this overwhelming sense of fear. It was such an overwhelming feeling that I could feel a cold trickle of it down my back as I tried to look everywhere except at his face as we danced.

"It is polite to look at your partner while dancing." He broke the silence and I looked at this stern looking ahjussi then, my face white.

"I..apologize." My whispered words oddly formaly. "I am not accustomed to dancing very much ahjussi."

A quirked eyebrow then nothing. I gulped and I racked my mind to try to figure out how to get out the situation without embarrassing myself as well as my new friends but it seemed Mr. Song was a mind-reader for in another whirl across the dance floor he spoke.

"Tell me something about yourself Hyun Jae-sshi."

Where in Woo Bin sunbae's lips, the formality was warm and friendly, it was more than cold with his father. I swallowed and tried to decide if I should lie or say something else but in the end my self-preservation lost to me being truthful.

"I'm a music student at Shinwa, ahjussi." I said at last, using something safe and informative at the same time.

"I already know that. Why don't you tell me more about the orphanage you grew up in?"

I looked up at him then Daddy, shocked beyond compare. I have _never_ told anybody about Su Am orphanage before. I had been planning to tell Yue and Tsuki after the party, becaue it made me uncomfortable to pretend you were a family friend even though you aren't. I want to be honest about you Daddy and since Yue is becoming close as my best friend, I had to tell her. But aside from plans I have _never_ told anybody about my past.

Mr. Song seemed to realize that for a flicker of something flashed in his eyes, that looked strangely enough like triumph. "Oh, I know quite a bit about you Kim Hyun Jae."

I didn't know what I was thinking, but I never liked bullies that much Daddy, and I could feel Mr. Song was quite a bully. A very dangerous bully.

"Oh? What about ahjussi?" I forced my voice to be calm and firm and suddenly I wasn't looking at my feet anymore.

This seemed to amuse Mr. Song for he smirked at me, in a way that reminded me of Woo Bin sunbae but was nowhere near as friendly. "More than you know. But of course, let's stick with those that you haven't told anybody that you are indeed from an orphanage. May I ask why?"

I frowned at that, he talked to me like a Trustee would Daddy. Like I was expected to answer and no matter what answer I would give, he would still win. I found myself frowning though I could feel the pounding of my heart against my chest.

"I didn't choose not to tell." I lied now, though my voice was quite controlled. "I am just bidding my time. I do not invite unneccessary pain onto myself."

"And your friends?" He gestured to where Jan Di unnie and the others were standing giving me fearful looks. They must have met Mr. Song earlier and felt the same fear. "Don't you think you should spare them any pain?"

I looked back at Mr. Song now, my own face unsure. "They are good people. They would not care if I'm not a chaebol's daughter. They already know I'm an orphan." I said and I sounded like I was convincing myself. Mr. Song seemed to think so, for he smirked once more.

"You cannot be sure Hyun Jae-sshi. As much as my daugthers are my pride and joy, they don't forgive easily. ANd when they discover what kind of person you are, nothing but a poor country girl, they will think you are the worst sort of social climber after all. You have made friends with them, my son, and his equally famous and prestigous friends. And those other two girls, those whom you think are "commoners", they are also connected with chaebols. The difference is that they came from a good family, despite financial _difficulties._ So where do you fit in?"

I could help but gasp at that Daddy. Is that what Yue would think if I told her I came from an orphanage? Yes, they did know I was an orphan, but I didn't tell anything but that. Would Jan Di unnie treat me differently because I was even lower than her? Would Woo Bin sunbae look at me differently? Would Ji Hoo sunbae?

All these thoughts must have been flashing across my face because Mr. Song chose that moment to spin me around and I could only do so helplessly. When he pulled me back in, his face was almost kind.

"But of course I can help you." He said now and I could only look up at him warily.

"You are interested about your past are you not? I could give you a past that fits with these friends of yours perfectly, and nobody would have to ask about it. Of course, there would be a certain price."

Daddy. Please don't be mad when I say I hesitated. No person ever bought my dignity before and as much as I was poor country girl, I had my pride. But what Mr. Song was offering. A past? Haven't I longed for stories of my childhood I could share? Haven't I wished I knew why I was left at that orphanage ever since I realized why I was there? It was a tempting offer, a double-edged sword, and for a few moments, I hesitated.

"They are good people." I spoke now, and thought it was a mere whisper, I said as firmly as I could.

"Of course." Mr. Song, and he was not deterred. "But are you?"

I could only stare at him helplessly once more Daddy as the song ended and he lead me back towards Jan Di unnie and the others. I could feel her looking at me with concern and I could only smile weakly to try to reassure her. I was thinking of what Mr. Song said and I could still feel my knees shaking. I was aware of his taunting words about me, but I could only stand there numb and confused.

"Think about what I said, Hyun Jae-sshi." Were Mr. Song's parting words and I watched absent-mindedly as they left. I was still thinking and mulling all these thoughts over even as Woo Bin sunbae caught my attention and apologized. His apology made me hesitate and think, would he really do that if he knew where I came from?

I so badly wanted the answer Daddy. I so badly wanted to be assured that these people who have become close to me, would value me as well. But of course I had no assurances, and I couldn't very well say everything now, to them, during Yue and Tsuki's birthday party.

So I said what I could, assurances on my part, thinking of keeping them as my friends just a little bit longer. I wanted to be just Hyun Jae for the night without thinking if that night was going to be my last with these people I have come to regard as my own sort of family. I must have been quite a convincing actress Daddy because Yue and Tsuki smiled at me and hugged me like I really was _their_ best friend and began to lead me towards their cake, with the others in tow.

But I couldn't make to follow them Daddy. There I was standing in a glitzy ballroom, wearing clothes and shoes that were bought for me and I never felt more isolated, more apart from their world as I did then. I couldn't stay there and pretend I was all right. I needed to breathe and I needed to think, but I didn't want anybody to come looking for me.

So I let them walk ahead Daddy, and I made sure they were preoccupied with cutting of the cake before I turned around and rushed out of the room before anybody would see I was close to tears. I wanted to go anywhere but in that house, anywhere so I can be alone to think, but the Song mansion really is big and again I found myself in a corridor that I had no recollection how I ended up there.

So I kept walking hoping to find a room I could lock myself in and just breathe for a few minutes, but most of the doors were unlocked. Finally at the end of the hall, before the grand staircase that led upstairs, a door was unlocked. It was dark and I couldn't be bothered to open the lights so I locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down against it towards the floor.

It was there in the darkness that I allowed the tears to fall. I'm not telling you this so you would pity me Daddy, please don't. That is the last thing I want. I'm telling you this, mostly because I _need_ to tell somebody. And you're the only one I think is safe.

Daddy I don't blame what exactly where you thinking when you decided to take me away from Su Am orphanage? I have stayed up nights after Yue's birthday party thinking about it but I couldn't get an answer on my own. Sometimes I just _wish_ you would appear and tell me. There's nothing in the world I find more grating than not knowing things. Even though I have lived most of life not knowing a lot of things, at least I was ignorant that I was ignorant.

But here, in this glitzy world where every thing about you is scrutinized, I felt more than just a tiny inkling to know more. I want to know _why _you brought me here, and I want to know _why _ you won't show yourself to me.

But of course I can't have everything I want Daddy, I have long since learned that. I learned quite early on in life that no matter how much I wished and yearned something with my very being, I still would not get it, because that's just the way life is with me. I have long since learned not to stay up all night hoping for Mrs. Han to come wake me up and say my parents have come and they realized they loved me after all.

So why does it still hurt?

There I was Daddy, feeling quite sorry for myself when I felt the wall beneath collapse as door was wrenched open making me spill all over the hallway floor. I laid there quite disoriented for a quite a few moments before a voice wrenched me from my thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was soft, not even enough to say it was curious. I looked up and was greeted with an upside down view of Ji Hoo sunbae, in all his chaebol clothe, hands on his pockets and looking at me quite calmly as if girls just fell on his feet all the time. (Now that I think about it, maybe the do.)

I laid there, unable to move, sprawled across the floor, unaware that the skirt of my dress was hiking up my thighs. It was only when Ji Hoo sunbae pointedly looked away did I realize it and I scrambled up to my feet, which was quite difficult with the heels.

"I was...exploring." I lied, thinking of the first thing that came to me Daddy while looking at my feet. I could Ji Hoo sunbae's eyes on me then, and I waited for him to speak about it, to demand to know the reason why I was lying. And at that time Daddy, I didn't know if I could lie anymore.

"Broom closets are interesting."

Wait. What?

I looked up at him and Ji Hoo sunbae still had serious look on his face. I turned around to see exactly where I came from and realized that he was right. I had walked straight into a broom closet and didn't realize it. I felt my cheeks redden but I struggled to keep my face calm.

"Woo Bin sunbae keeps a lot of brooms."

"He likes to practice swordfights with them." Ji Hoo sunbae returned and this time I couldn't help but stare at him. He stared back and there was a flash of mirth in his eyes and before I could help it, I giggled weakly, wiping the last strains of my tears away from my face.

"I have to ask him sometime to teach me." I managed to joke back and I was rewarded with a small smile.

We stood there, in the empty hallway and suddenly I felt like I was more than a bit silly to go running off like that. However, Ji Hoo sunbae didn't say anything, but merely waited politely as I fixed my hair and tugged down on my dress. I flashed him a watery smile to say I was okay with going back now and I was about to make a remark about wanting to taste the birthday cake when Ji Hoo sunbae spoke.

"Let's go."

I nodded then, thinking we were going back to the party, but he turned and headed towards the opposite direction. A moment of indecision and I looked back from the corridor I came from and at Ji Hoo sunbae's retreating back.I didn't want to get lost again, but I wasn't sure if Ji Hoo sunbae was leading me to the party. I decided getting lost was way worse than following Ji Hoo sunbae, I trotted after him, having a bit of difficulty to match his pace.

He graciously slowed down when he realized I was trying to keep up to him, but he didn't say anything about where were we going. I had learned from the few weeks that we did piano lessons that Ji Hoo sunbae rarely spoke, but when he did, it was all calculated and thought-off, so I figured I could be patient Daddy. That was a lot better than feeling sorry for myself.

We found ourselves back at the piano room and I stared at him.

"What are we doing here sunbae?" I asked looking at him as he made his way to the piano. Opening the instrument he gestured for me to come over.

"Play something."

"What?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his handsome face and I could only stare. "I heard you passed your advancement tests, so..play me something."

He said it quite easily, the command rolling past his lips like second breath, and I could only stare at him. I had been bullied by more chaebols that night and I really had not been in the mood for another bullying, so I stood there not moving.

"No thank you." I answered, with steel in my voice and I felt some satisfaction at the somewhat surprised look on his face.

"You get angry when you're sad." commented Ji Hoo sunbae and this time I stared at him once more. I honestly had no idea if that was true, but I was getting tired of him speaking like he knew every single thing about me. He's not you Daddy, and he will never be, so I don't really suppose he understood me.

"No I don't." I retorted rather mulishly and this time I was greeted by him closing his eyes in exasperation before smiling brightly at me, his white teeth flashing.

Now, Daddy, please don't think I'm the kind of person that is impressed with physical looks,but I have to admit, Ji Hoo sunbae's smile stunned me. I had never seen him smile that much before and I have to say I could only gawk at him before I snapped myself out of it.

Ji Hoo sunbae meanwhile acted like he didn't do anything (which in fact he didn't really) and turned towards the piano, flipping his coat tails back so he could sit down at the piano bench.

"We had a deal remember?" He spoke now, his back to me as he flexed his long fingers to prepare to play. "You play me something, I'll play you something. It was a fair agreement."

I blushed embarrassed now. I really had been acting more than a spoiled brat just because a chaebol finally caught on to the fact that I didn't belong among his daugthers and their friends.I shouldn't have been surprised, since I encountered it a lot back at school. Nevertheless, Mr. Song's offer about my past was intriguing and I really didn't want to think about it so I tentatively made my way over to the piano.

"You first?" I asked and he threw me that small smile again before nodding.

I never heard him play La Romanesca before and I have to admit, that awe I felt the first time I saw him play was still there now that I was hearing him play a more complicated piece. I stood to the side of the piano, arms around myself and watched Ji Hoo sunbae play. I knew I should have probably been a good student and focused on his piano playing but I could only stare at Ji Hoo sunbae.

At first he was looking at the piece as if trying to remember the notes but at the second measure, he closed his eyes and I saw him immerse himself to the music. No matter how skilled I would become, I would never be able to play La Romanesca like he did Daddy. It was sad, tragic and yet he was reveling in it.

I forgot most of my own worries and stared at Ji Hoo sunbae, understanding what he was conveying with that piece, trying to figure him out. He was such a mystery, like how you are Daddy, but at least I know you to some extent. Ji Hoo sunbae, I don't think I have begun to scratch the surface.

"You're turn." His soft words broke my concentration and I looked up to see him staring back at me and his eyes were soft. I didn't understand Daddy, but I felt like the moment was fragile and I should proceed with caution. "Please play something you wrote."

I blinked and nodded absent-mindedly, wanting to give him something for that beautiful piano playing he just showed me. Though I knew my attempts would be poor at best,at least I felt like I was sincere.

Ji Hoo sunbae stood up in one graceful motion and offered the piano seat to me. Suddenly, we were back at the Shinwa University practice room and I felt a little more relaxed. Throwing him a smile now, I unhooked those annoying heels and flexed my own fingers to prepare. I had song in my mind which I had composed a few weeks ago Daddy. I meant to send it to you, but I was afraid you might not like it.

I started with just the piano chords first, introducing the melody of the song and trying to remember the notes that I composed. One thing that I suppose I can be proud of Daddy is that I can remember music without the piece and play it off by ear. It saves quite a lot of time instead of propping up music sheets and reading the music, but since I entered Shinwa, I was slowly being taught to use music sheets.

I played the entire song first to Ji Hoo sunbae who watched with his usual expressionless face. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that, Daddy. I _knew_ he was looking at me like that. I finished the song without the lyrics and I was about to stand up and say I played my end of the bargain when Ji Hoo sunbae suprised me again.

"What about the lyrics?"

Daddy, you could understand how that night was _really_ strange for me. Of course, I blushed and looked even more flustered, rubbing my tights-encased calves together and biting my lip. How did he know there were lyrics to the song?

"You aways write lyrics to your songs."

I think I said that last thought out loud but Ji Hoo sunbae gave no indication that he did. I looked up at him, a bit imploringly, trying to figure out why he was forcing me to do all these things. I was just so tired of exposing myself to people, especially today, but here he was, prodding me to do so, as if I was an interesting specimen at the zoo.

For some weird reason, that made me want to find solace with music again and I turned to face the piano once more, ignoring Ji Hoo sunbae's presence and just wanting to let off some of the trapped feelings. I hadn't been able to do so in that spacious broom closet and certainly not in front of Yue and the others, so I sought to unleash all my frustration with my music. I took a deep breath and began singing, knowing full well my I probably sounded tone-deaf:

_Uridul damajun sajinuel taewo  
hanadul moadum gieoeul jiwo  
giman ireona gaya haneun geol  
neomu jaralgo innuende  
wae nan jujeoango maneunji_

_*ssodajineun bimureun nal hanchi apdomod bogehae  
mora chinuen barameun  
danhan geoleumdo modgagehae  
byeorang ggeute, seoinneun deushi  
nan museowo ddeolgo itjiman  
jageun dusoneul moeun naegidonuen hana bboniya  
dorawa~_

I only intented to sing the first verse that I wrote, but before I knew it I finished the whole song, unleashing all the sadness, the bitterness and every unfair feeling that I have felt Daddy. I knew I probably shouldn't have done that, but I suppose that was what real music was? It will find out a way to burst out despite all your attempts to repress it.

Of course, the embarrassment came after. I didn't realize I had been crying until I felt them land on my hands still poised over the piano keys. I hastily wiped my tears away and looked up, my smile watery once more towards Ji Hoo sunbae. He had been standing a little beside me all this time and when I looked up at him, he met my eyes and just like that, I knew he understood.

I'm sorry about such a long email Daddy. I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but your little fledgling is in a muddle and I can't decide what am I supposed to do in this world. But don't worry Daddy, I would never squander everything you have given me. Even though I myself is lost, I will not allow the same with my music. Especially since Ji Hoo sunbae offered to meet up with me whenever I needed practice. I think I have finally made a friend out of him and I suppose that is one of the good things that happened during that birthday party.

If you're wondering where I went after that, Ga Eul unnie invited me to stay with her since her parents were at the province for the weekend and I accepted. I didn't go home with her though because Ji Hoo sunbae and I ended up talking after that time with the piano, or at least I did most of the talking and he the listening. I think I now know how he and Jan Di unnie could be good friends, Ji Hoo sunbae is quite a good listener. Almost as good as you Daddy. I promise I will repay him someday. I am writing this in Ga Eul unnie's computer and I will go back to the dormitories tomorrow to begin the second week of my second term.

For now Daddy, I hope that you have pleasant dreams and I hope that you never be subjected to the kind of bitterness this fledgling of yours is prone to have.

Sincerely,

Hyun Jae


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

This is not an official email to you, but an email to say I will email you in detail about the things going on this month. I have been very very busy with school and other things, but for now here is a copy of a transaction slip from the bank! Do you see that Daddy? I deposited money into the account you let me use. Where did I get the money Daddy? Well you see, I have a part-time job now. I figured, after Yue and Tsuki's birthday party, that some of the reason why I felt really out of place is because I was using money that was not mine. So, I decided to work with Ga Eul unnie at the jjuk shop because Jan Di unnie is quite busy herself with her studies, so they had an opening. I enjoy working there because for one Master is quite nice and I do know how to make jjuk and sometimes I study there when there are no customers. Also, being around less rich people makes me more at ease with my music. Ji Hoo sunbae says that is the only way I could write proper music. If I was comfortable in my own skin, so I am doing what he advised, and I have to say Daddy, my music comes a lot easier now.

I'm practicing the guitar and it's a lot easier than the piano, but my fingers are quite red from pressing down on the strings. Ji Hoo sunbae says that it will fade in time, and I will be able to play a lot easier the more I practice.

Speaking of which, I am off to practice for a few hours before I have to meet Ji Hoo sunbae. He was kind enough to offer to help me with my guitar once more like how he helped me with my piano, and in exchange I have to make sure he eats his meals properly. Jan Di unnie is quite worried about him since he hasn't been eating during his shifts at the hospital. I'm not too worried, Daddy. Ji Hoo sunbae is very much like you. A stubborn man. And the way to deal with a stubborn man is not to be stubborn but to be pliant and flexible. I will say no more of my methods Daddy, because you might be privy to them and then you won't be as nice.

Just kidding!

Anyway Daddy, the money I deposited is from my first paycheck and it might not be much but I would like to start repaying you for all the help you gave me, and I figured I better start now.

I hope you are having a great day, and I will tell you more about how my practice with Ji Hoo sunbae goes later.

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

"What?" Ji Hoo could not help but utter aloud, standing in the middle of the 3rd floor hallway, staring at the screen of his phone, having alerted him of an email message. He was supposed to be on his way to his office to pick up some paperwork and possibly nap before his next shift, when he received the email and could only stare at it for a few seconds before frowning.

He had no idea why he was reacting this way. Since he and Hyun Jae talked and basically bonded during the Song twins' birthday party, Ji Hoo had in no way been able to predict most of Hyun Jae's actions, especially when it came to "Daddy". The fact that she felt guilty for him using money on her was ridiculous! Granted, she was talking about Daddy-Long-Legs and most normal people would actually not question such kindness, it was just like Hyun Jae to do so. Add also that she had influences like Ga Eul and Jan Di by her side who seemed to be the only two commoners in Seoul who refused to be persuaded by the F4 money and power.

Ji Hoo felt rather insulted. He had not decided to pay for her education for her to pay him back, charity didn't work that way. In fact, he rarely asked for any payment back and Hyun Jae deliberately misreading him-or Daddy- felt like an insult in more ways than one.

A frown dusted Ji Hoo's lips now that most of those who passed him thought he was thinking of some grave news to tell his patients, whereas otherwise he was just preoccupied by Hyun Jae's email.

He didn't ask her to get a job! Wasn't she perfectly comfortable with the allowance he was giving her? Of all the random things to do-

"Yo. Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo was pulled out of his inner monlogue to see Woo Bin leaning casually against the door frame to his office. In place of his usual grin, there was a grim expression on his face.

"What is it?" Ji Hoo focused now, pocketing his phone, opening the door to his office and gesturing to Woo Bin to take a seat on his sofa. Woo Bin after a shrug dropped his long frame on the leather and leaned back, as if he had a really really long day.

"My mother is driving me crazy."

Ji Hoo had to smile at this. Since the twins' birthday party roughly a month ago, Mrs. Song had taken to arranging "dates" with her son, that always happened to have a young woman of Woo Bin's age with her. It was so obvious that Woo Bin was being set up and though the girls were pretty enough and polite enough, Ji Hoo knew enough of Woo Bin to know he did not like being coerced into doing anything he feels a dislike to.

Kind of like recieving money from somebody who obviously needed it.

"You look like you had a rougher day than me." Woo Bin commented who had opened his eyes and saw the flash of anger lurk underneath Ji Hoo's eyes and was once again curious.

"Just. Patients." Ji Hoo uttered underneath his breath before he moved behind his desk and forgoing the paperwork, leaned back against his seat.

"Man, when was the last time ___we _had a vacation?" Woo Bin said after a silence or two leaning once more against the sofa. "Jun Pyo called me yesterday to demand we go visit him over the Thanksgiving holidays, but traveling to the States is such a hassle. I'm thinking of pulling him back here, at least for the holidays. Wouldn't that make Jan Di happy?"

Ji Hoo was barely listening. Not that he needed to. Whenever Woo Bin went on to his planning mode, it was best not to interrupt him. He barely nodded to whatever question Woo Bin asked, as he was busy trying to control the unreasonable anger Hyun Jae' s email invoked in him. At least until he had to meet her later.

"What has Jan Di done to you now?"

Woo Bin mentioning Jan Di's name made Ji Hoo lazily open his eyes. He gave Woo Bin a questioning look to which Woo Bin answered with a look of his own.

"You're pissed of about something bro. And that usually means two things. Jan Di or Jun Pyo."

Ji Hoo blinked. He had no idea his life had bee so wrapped around his two best friends that even his own emotions were an offset of any situation based on them. Recently, he thought he had even began to at least change that pattern. Being away from Jan Di seemed to help him, loathe he was to admit it. The fact that his closest friends haven't realized it yet meant Ji Hoo still had a long way to go.

"It's not about either them." He spoke now, eyes drifting towards his computere where it was open at his default email. Woo Bin noticed this and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you finally going to tell me who you're writing emails too?"

Ji Hoo turned to look up at Woo Bin, his face inscrutable. However, the mafia prince was not deterred. Woo Bin merely shrugged and said in a casual voice.

"You seemed to be preoccupied with your emails lately. I was wondering if there's somebody new."

A silence stretched between the two remaining members of the F4, Ji Hoo merely meeting Woo Bin's eyes before the former broke the silence.

"Ga Eul is graduating soon. You should invite Yi Jeong as a suprise for her with this vacation you're planning."

Just like that, Woo Bin understood. Whatever Ji Hoo was going through, he was not ready to share it with anyone just yet. It was typical of his character true, but Woo Bin had secretly hoped that the recent events would be enough to change him.

"Sure. I'm thinking we can use Hyun Jae-sshi's birthday party as a send-off for that vacation."

That got Ji Hoo's attention. "What birthday party?"

Woo Bin almost gave it away with a smug smirk but managed to cool his features into a casual poker face. "Oh you know, that party Jan Di and the twins have been planning for ages. They decided on a birthday for Hyun Jae-sshi. I have to admit I'm kind of interested in it as well. Strange girl that Hyun Jae. Makes me curious."

Woo Bin knew that with any other person that glare Ji Hoo was throwing his way would be enough to make them die a sudden death, but Woo Bin wasn't the Mafia prince of the F4 for nothing. He had his own "wolf" stare and knew very well to deflect them.

Though Ji Hoo often did not show it, Woo Bin knew how possessive he could get. Especially towards things that he declared his. It had started with his toys and then with his friends and women was a recent addition. There had been a reason why the great Jan Di triangle had lasted so long and it was not just because Jun Pyo was a stubborn ass fool who did not know how to let go. Ji Hoo, once he decided something was his, he latched on to it. Woo Bin was not too oblivious to notice the patterns that arose ever since Hyun Jae arrived.

Since she was spending more and more time around their circle of friends and family, Ji Hoo naturally was getting close to her. In fact, next to Yue and Jan Di, Hyun Jae seemed to be spending her spare time with the medical student. Woo Bin would normally not take credit, but for once he would actually like to take some. After all, he had been the one to shove Ji Hoo to start teaching the girl. It seemed to be a welcome distraction because from what Woo Bin could see, Ji Hoo was healthier now. It was only a matter of time before things developed, Woo Bin predicted.

"Have you discussed this with her?" Ji Hoo's voice was deadly calm and he chose to casually rifle through his paperwork. Woo Bin could not help the grin that flashed on his face before he quickly schooled into a neutral look.

"It wouldn't be a suprise party if we told her now would it?"

Before Ji Hoo could reply, Woo Bin stood up from the sofa and stretched, his long frame encompassing most of the office. "It'll be great ma bro. Don't worry. It won't be like that ball thing I threw for the twins. Low-key. She'll like that."

"And just how exactly do you-" Ji Hoo's voice was sharp but was interrupted with a knock on the door and speak of the devil Hyun Jae had appeared, a guitar strapped on her back.

"Annyeong," She greeted cheerfully, allbeit a bit breathlessly. Woo Bin had to admit, she looked kind of cute with her casual clothes and her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Hyun Jae-sshi!" He greeted warmly before pulling her into the room and giving her hand a kiss. Hyun Jae might not notice but Woo Bin certainly felt the electricity crackle from Ji Hoo's direction and he had to chuckle to himself. Sometimes, his friends were far too easy to manipulate.

"Woo Bin oppa, what are you doing?" Hyun Jae asked and her cheeks were red. Oh, the oppa was an excellent touch. Woo Bin had to congrulate himself again for convincing Hyun Jae to call him oppa a few days ago. Now it seemed they were a lot closer than before. A fact that would not be lost on Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin merely winked at Hyun Jae and straightened up. "Merely greeting my favorite hoobae." He jerked towards Ji Hoo now. "Though I'm sure I'm not entirely your favorite sunbae," he whispered in her ear making Hyun Jae blush even more.

"Woo Bin sunbae!" This time, Hyun Jae reverted to her usual honorific with him and Woo BIn chuckled once more. Yes, sometimes it was far too easy to tease his friends.

"Just kidding." He ruffled Hyun Jae's hair; she really was quite small. She would do Ji Hoo quite nicely, if Ji Hoo had enough sense to see it. No matter, all in good time.

"Well, it seems I might be interrupting, so I'd better go. Unless there's room for three?" Woo Bin asked and his voice was suggesting quite other things and that made Hyun Jae blush despite not knowing exactly what Woo Bin was talking about.

"I..I..don't.." she blabbered before Ji Hoo's cool voice interrupted.

"They're private lessons."

Woo Bin looked up now, eyebrow raised. He had no idea, but why did it seem that Ji Hoo seemed completely aware of what Woo Bin was doing and did not appreciate his efforts? Ji Hoo merely stared back at his friend, and raised an eyebrow on his own, conveying a silent message. Hyun Jae stood between the two of them, hands tight on the guitar straps, trying to read the situation. A brief silence before Woo Bin smiled again.

"No biggie, I was just teasing." He said easily before turning once more to Hyun Jae. "One last question. Sun or snow?"

"Huh?" Hyun Jae's perplexed face really was quite attractive, Woo Bin had no idea why he never found it cute before.

"Simple question, Hyun Jae-sshi. Sun or snow?"

Hyun Jae fidgeted as if afraid she might get the wrong answer. Her eyes drifted towards Ji Hoo who did not look her way but was still staring at Woo Bin as he was imagining several scenarios in which to end him.

"Snow I guess." Hyun Jae spoke now, choosing whichever came to her head. "I always liked snow." She added and to her relief, Woo BIn seemed to find her answer satisfactory for he clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Stay tuned then." He said mysteriously before looking up at Ji Hoo. Again a silent exchange before Woo Bin shrugged.

"It's going to be fine," He said in answer to Ji Hoo's silent admonishment before turning around and leaving the office with a wave.

"Be good you two."

Hyun Jae could only stare after him before she turned towards Ji Hoo now, some of her cheerfulness now gone. Ji Hoo could only stare at her back, his face once more inscrutable. He did not know it, but he actually agreed with some of Woo Bin's eternal thoughts. That Hyun Jae looked particularly attractive in casual wear. Better than that dress she was forced to wear a month ago. She was looking at him with apprehensive eyes once more, as if she wasn't sure he should be talking to her, and just like that, Ji Hoo's anger from her email disappeared for now. More than a few things between Woo Bin and Hyun Jae bothered him, but he was not about to start grilling Hyun Jae about it, lest he suddenly looked and sound like a madman.

Instead, he shrugged off his lab coat and turned to grab his coat before turning towards Hyun Jae.

"Dinner first?' He asked softly and Hyun Jae smiled brightly, that smile that seemed to be only reserved for him. Oh gods, he should stop thinking like that.

He managed to quell whatever affection Hyun Jae's reactions to him inspired for quite some time. That was before she started showing him a new song of hers and asking him to show her how to put in guitar. That was made Ji Hoo stop and realize.

He was in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 16! ********Sorry for the relatively short chapter. Work has been crazy lately, and to be honest, I didn't hear a lot of excitement over the last chapter, so I wilted a bit. :P But no matter, I still love you and I present you with the beginnings of some sexual tension between Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae.**

******Awesome Woo Bin seeing things a mile away. And before you ask if he knows about Ji Hoo being Daddy Long Legs, I'm not about to tell you so soon. :D**

******Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the length, and I hope you give me some wonderful comments. I get more inspired to write the more I recieve your wonderful words. 3 Comet**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Boys Over Flowers isn't mine. Though I wish it was. I'd have a sequel for it right away if I could. :D READ AND REVIEW. Otherwise, I'll hold the other chapters hostage. It would be nice to read reviews that aren't just "update soon", I mean I love them really, but it would be fantastic to hear more from you guys. Here's a virtual cupcake to tempt you~ :D**

* * *

"___Yobosaeyo?"_ Ji Hoo's soft voice spoke through his phone as he prepared to leave the hospital for the day. Two weeks after Woo Bin visited him, he still did not have an email from Hyun Jae. He was trying very hard to quell his impatience, knowing that the reason why Hyun Jae hasn't emailed lately was because she was extremely busy with school then work, then practice with him. So in a way, It was partially Ji Hoo's fault why Hyun Jae didn't have much time for "Daddy", and he was not going to be a fool and continue being impatient. In fact, he had all intention of making his way to have dinner at a certain porridge shop just to casually visit, but the phone call had stopped him.

"Yah, Ji Hoo!" Ji Hoo had to pull his phone a good distance away from his ear at the sudden shout from the other end. A rough sigh escaped his lips though he was having a hard time trying to stop his smile. Even though Jun Pyo called back home often, it was very rare that they spoke, since he was often talking to Jan Di. It was actually a nice suprise that he was calling Ji Hoo.

"Jun Pyo. So you do know how to use the phone."

"Yah! What are you talking about? Of course I know how to-YOU!" Jun Pyo's angry shout required Ji Hoo to pull the phone away again, but this time, he was laughing.

"How have you been?" He asked his best friend now as the heir of Shinwa Company easily forgot his anger. Jun Pyo on the other hand also had gotten his initial excitement in talking to his best friend for his tone returned to normal and expressed his state in America, and that was he was doing fine.

"So. I have heard something from Woo Bin." Jun Pyo started and Ji Hoo hesitated. That didn't sound too well. If it was from Woo Bin, there was a very big chance that it would be quite exaggerated. If it was about Hyun Jae...

"He's planning a trip to New Caledonia for Ga Eul's graduation celebration. I don't know why Woo Bin is the one planning, it's not as if Ga Eul is ___his _girlfriend, but then Woo Bin and Yi Jeong shared a lot of things..."

Ji Hoo interrupted him there, knowing he might say something that would not sit well with Jan Di if she heard. "I didn't know he was."

That diverted Jun Pyo as expected and he snorted at the phone. "Yah, some things don't change. You still don't pay attention." Jun Pyo teased to which Ji Hoo did not reply except a roll of his eyes and waited for Jun Pyo to go on, since in the aspect of some things not changing, Jun Pyo still liked being the center of attention.

"So, Woo Bin told me to fix my schedule as well as Yi Jeong's, but that ___pabo_ is locked up in his private studio in Sweden so I can't hold of him." Jun Pyo elaborated and Ji Hoo waited for him to continue preferring not to leave his office at the moment and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"So!" And there was that familiar enthusiasm in his words that even after almost three years of not hearing in person, Ji Hoo could discern that meant Jun Pyo was cooking up yet another brilliant idea of his.

"I decided to ship everybody to Sweden." Goo Jun Pyo said it so casually as if he was merely talking about a trip to the local convenience store. "As a suprise for both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Jan Di would appreciate it don't you think?"

Ahh. So there it was. Ji Hoo had began to wonder where the sudden thoughtfulness for Ga Eul came from, and although Jun Pyo was not cruel or indifferent to Jan Di's best friend in any way or form, Ji Hoo knew his personality well enough that he honestly had serious tunnel vision when it came to Jan Di. Ji Hoo knew that feeling well enough of course. Still, you had to give credit to Jun Pyo for his efforts. At least his devotion for Jan Di meant her friends were also getting benefited.

"Hmm." Was all he answered however. In as much as Ji Hoo had already accepted Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship, there was still a part of him that was slightly offended about how oblivious Jun Pyo was and rubbed his relationship in Ji Hoo's face. Ji Hoo knew his best friend didn't mean anything by it, and most probably didn't realize it, but there was no stopping the tinges of resentment there.

Suddenly, whatever cheeriness Ji Hoo felt when Jun Pyo disappeared. He thought he was mature enough to get rid of his grudges. After all, he was slowly able to look at Jan Di without feeling that gnawing longing, desperate for acceptance. He thought he was mature enough to talk to Jun Pyo without wanting to punch him, but apparently, no matter how educated Ji Hoo was, being heartbroken disregarded any sort of maturity.

Thankfully, Ji Hoo was spared of any chance to come up with any excuse to stop talking to Jun Pyo, because after he rattled off his plans about their little get together, Jun Pyo had to hang up because he had some business to attend to. The copper-haired medical student was able to mumur his goodbyes and churn out a positive response to Jun Pyo's invitation before the latter hung up and Ji Hoo resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room.

It was just too much. He ___knew_ he should no longer feel this way. Not after ___years_ of getting used to the idea that when Jun Pyo came back, Jan Di would be the first person to meet him and they would finally be together. Ji Hoo knew that his two best friends deserved to be together and he already ___cried_ enough when he let go of Jan Di, but it wasn't that easy. Emotions as strong as those he felt for Jan Di were not that easy to swith off. But oh how he wanted to. He just wanted it to end.

Sighing roughly now, Ji Hoo knew it would do him no good moping in his office. So he stood up, pocketed his cellphone and shrugged on his favorite white coat and wrenched his office door open, intending to head home and go mope there. At least that was his intention before he bumped into somebody.

Automatically, Ji Hoo's hands leapt forward to catch the smaller body in front of him who seemed to be just passing quite near his doorway when he walked out of his office.

"___Kwenchana?"_ He asked, his voice concerned. As distracted as he was, it was no excuse to randomly bump into somebody and cause them bodily harm. After all what kind of doctor would he be?

At his voice, the person looked up, pushing away her long brown hair to look up at him quizzically. Ji Hoo blinked to see it was Hyun Jae whom he caught in his arms.

"Ji Hoo sunbae." She greeted, and it was so warm and welcoming, Ji Hoo could merely stare. No one had ever greeted him with the sincerity that was seen in Hyun Jae's face. It made her face glow and it made Ji Hoo think that he was the only one in the world. That and the fact that his arms were currently around Hyun Jae's slight waist, Ji Hoo had to bite back the feeling of rightness this position was suddenly bringing him.

"Hyun Jae-sshi." Ji Hoo had to kick himself at the return of his manners and he reluctantly let go of her. Hyun Jae also seemed to realize what happened because she blushed, prettily so, before looking up at him, her hands tugging on her long hair loose from its usual haphazard bun.

She bowed to him and smiled again, this time a lot shyer than her first smile, but nonetheless just as welcoming. "I was just on the way to see Jan Di unnie, but it seemed she left already."

Jan Di again. Ji Hoo tried hard to hide his frown but Hyun Jae seemed to have noticed it, because she tilted her head to one side, watching him.

"Is there something wrong Ji Hoo sunbae?" Her voice was solicitious and kind and Ji Hoo struggled to check in his temper. He shook his head and he knew his silence might be alarming so he forced himself to focus on Hyun Jae instead.

She really was quite small, smaller than both Jan Di and Ga Eul who were of average height. Hyun Jae on the other hand was possibly a head shorter than they were, so she stood only up to his chest, so she was looking up at him. She was wearing non-descript clothes that were nonetheless far too big for her, and Ji Hoo had to wonder if they were borrowed. In fact, the headphones slung across her neck was a pair Ji Hoo recognized as Ga Eul's and Ji Hoo now fully began to wonder if Hyun Jae ever bought something for herself alone, and if any of those things were new. Her hair, now that she let it loose, fell past her shoulders and it was wavy from always getting tied. In fact, save for the slight braid on the side of her face, this was the first time Ji Hoo ever saw her with her hair down. She was smiling at him still, and with that slight smile coupled with her delicate features, she struck Ji Hoo, as always as a woman who was quite capable of standing up on her own, but was quite tired of doing so. This realization strangely made Ji Hoo's temper calm down.

"Have you eaten?" Ji Hoo asked and he had to bite the inside of his cheek at the thought that whenever he and Hyun Jae met, it was always opened with a question about food.

Hyun Jae on the other hand, shrugged, answering his question. That no, she hadn't eaten, but she did not expect him to feed her. How easily attuned he was to her gestures, something that in the past Ji Hoo only noticed in his closest friends. He needed to cheer up and he was wondering what food he would like to improve his mood.

"Pancakes." He murmured and Hyun Jae looked up, not at all bothered by his sudden silence, as well as the fact that she was supposed to be looking for Jan Di.

"Pancakes?" Hyun Jae echoed, looking up thoughtfully, hands on the insides of her over-sized cardigan. "They're sweet, but it's fleeting. Temporary satisfaction." She shrugged, looking back at Ji Hoo suprising him again with her insight despite her age and inexperience of the world. Ji Hoo found himself grinning, feeling his temper finally calm down.

"What do you suggest then?"

Hyun Jae shrugged once more, her face full of mischief, Ji Hoo had to wonder exactly where all that optimism came from. She had such little things in her life. How did she get on with it?

"Anything really. As long as it fills the stomach, then it should be fine right?"

Ji Hoo blinked then laughed, unable to control the sudden mirth her response brought. It was such a sudden, unexpected laugh that those passerby actually stopped to stare and look at Dr. Yoon. It had been quite a rare thing to actually hear him laugh, and it was actually quite a nice laugh.

Ji Hoo on his part laughed because once again, Hyun Jae displayed that combination of naivety as well as wisdom that was all her own. It really had been quite silly to put sentiment on such a thing as pancakes. He had eaten them because of Seo Hyun, he had wanted to feel close to her, then with Jan Di, it had become their thing. It was strange how Hyun Jae effectively made him change his opinion about it.

It was that ability of hers that found the two of them in Hongdae later that afternoon, in a restaurant famous for thier cheap but filling food. JI Hoo had brought her there, and pushed back his plans of going home after Hyun Jae expressed she was supposed to be having dinner with Jan Di. Ji Hoo had taken liberty and ordered all the house specialties, insisting Hyun Jae eat it all despite her obvious reluctance of making him pay for her food.

After Ji Hoo assured her with a silent gesture that it was fine for her to eat all the food brought before her, Hyun Jae had dug in, with the occasional shy glance up at him, nibbling on the food, and Ji Hoo had to smile at her attempts to look unimpressed by it all. He leaned forward as she was taking yet another nibble of a piece of lettuce, catching her off guard.

"As long as it is filling, it shouldn't matter right?" He echoed her words and she grinned at him, nodding happily now, taking a forkful of pasta in her month.

It shouldn't be interesting, but Ji Hoo hadn't met a woman as slight and small-figured as Hyun Jae who could eat so much food. The price didn't matter, but Ji Hoo really couldn't figure out where all of the food went. Next to Ha Jae Kyung, Hyun Jae's stomach seemed like a bottomless pit.

Nevertheless, she smiled ant thanked him profusely for the meal when she was finished down to the strawberry shortcake for dessert smiling happily at him.

"Thank you Ji Hoo sunbae." She grinned, her eyes sparkling, and as cute as she looked smiling at him, her words echoed far too much of Jan Di's own words countless deeds before and Ji Hoo found his bad mood returning.

"Hyun Jae-sshi." He spoke now, as he stood up from his seat after he had paid for their meal.

"Yes Ji Hoo sunbae?" Hyun Jae cocked her head to one side curiously, noticing the seriousness of his voice.

"You don't have to call me sunbae."

Confusion wrought over Hyun Jae's face, making her tug on the ends of her hair, like he knew she did when she nervous. Ji Hoo found himself finding a way to reassure her.

"How about oppa?" He blurted the words out before he even realized it and Hyun Jae blinked, her own face echoing his surprise.

Oppa was far too intimate they both knew it, especially since they were not related by blood or in a relationship 59like that. A blush stained Hyun Jae's cheeks, and Ji Hoo tried to figure out a way to retract his offer without offending her.

"Would it be okay.." Hyun Jae murmured now taking matters into her hands. "Since we have known each other for quite some time, would it be okay to call you by your name? And you can call me by mine?" Her cheeks were really red now but Ji Hoo was strangely cheered up by the sight. So he was not the only one confused and flustered about the moment they just shared. That was a whole lot better than anything unrequited, Ji Hoo was pleased to note.

"I would be honored, Hyun Jae-yah."

His words, if it were possible made Hyun Jae blush even more and Ji Hoo resisted teasing her some more and waited patiently for her to recover herself. They had left the restaurant and were walking along the streets of Hongdae, the afternoon slowly turning to dusk. Hyun Jae, had recovered from her blushing and they were walking in an amiable and comfortable silence, took a deep breath of the evening air.

"I love dusk." She whispered with her eyes closed. "It's like you're holding your breath and waiting for something to happen. Don't you think so?"

Ji Hoo who had been watching her with a rather fond smile, merely nodded. Hyun Jae seemed not bothered by his wordless reply for she closed her eyes once more and stretched her arms at her sides, as if drinking the twilight in. "It's when anybody could be anybody, and nobody would be watching." She murmured before looking back at him.

"So, Ji Hoo-yah, this is my thank you to you. For tonight." She grinned and pulled him towards the almost deserted park. "It's okay to be mad. And angry at the world once in a while. Here, at twilight, you could be. And I won't judge." She smiled at him before making her way towards the swings and seating herself in one of them. Far away from him so he could have a few moments, and close enough if he wanted to talk. And in that moment, Ji Hoo knew that her thank you was far more precious than store bought restaurant food.

Ji Hoo closed his eyes now and just let himsel feel all his frustrations and anger and sadness from that one phone call from his best friend. He had never let himsel feel the unfairness of it all, and in a way he was scared of doing so. He had always been the good guy, always been the knight, and to feel any resentment and anger was unlike the image he projected. Hyun Jae saw that something was wrong with him, and rather than forcing him to tell her, she helped him as best as she knew how. By allowing him to be himself for just a few moments. Allowed him to feel.

He stood there, breathing in the slightly autumn air, with his eyes closed and listening to Hyun Jae's feet scuffling against the ground as she swung back in forth. It was oddly comforting and Ji Hoo felt the tension leave his muscles as he expelled all the emotions in one big rush of breath.

Behind him, Hyun Jae's softly singing voice reminded Ji Hoo that he was not alone and he looked back to find her still swinging back and forth, this time humming a song that sounded very familiar, at the same time it wasn't. Funny how Ji Hoo seemed to be more attuned to music at the same time not so when he was with Hyun Jae.

"Feel better?" She asked when he took the swing next to her and he nodded, smiling once at seeing her smile. A silence fell between them fell again and it was comfortable. This was something Ji Hoo found quite nice when he was with Hyun Jae. As much as she was a chatty being when it was merited, she also did not mind silences and during their practices, there were times that the two of them didn't need to talk. For Ji Hoo who had a bit of difficulty relating to people he wasn't close to, it was a blessing. Thos silences allowed him to study Hyun Jae too and he found himself feeling better and better for his decision about "adopting" her.

For now, it seemed Hyun Jae wanted to break the silence for she cleared her throat and looked up as she swang, the dusk around them slowly turning to night.

"When I was small," She began, preferring to look at the sky than at him at the moment. "I hated playgrounds. I so badly wanted to be able to play in them, but whenever I did, the other children who had their Ommas and Appas would come and ask me where mine was and I could never answer them." A wry smile crossed her face.

"At first I would come up with ridiculous lies. Saying Omma was busy being a company president, or a famous singer, she couldn't come and watch over me. Or Appa was busy being the president of Korea or being a soldier that he couldn't come see me as well. Those kind of lies." Hyun Jae shrugged and yet he saw how she was having a hard time maintaining a casual air.

"When the other kids realized I was lying, I was not welcome in playgrounds anymore. They called me dirty, unwanted, things like that. You get that a lot when you're an orphan, you know?"

No. Ji Hoo didn't exactly know. Yes, his parents died, but he had had his friends who protected him from any malicious words of his peers. But he knew the feeling. He had it for so many years when he felt his grandfather had abandoned him. So he nodded, waiting for Hyun Jae to finish her story.

"So for the longest time, I hated playgrounds. It was only when I discovered this place did I begin to love them again." She smiled at him now, her story finished. Ji Hoo returned the sad smile with his own and he too felt the words come to him. In the darkness of the night, it inspired confidences and it really did feel that in this playground they were alone in the world.

"I hated my birthdays. Still do." Ji Hoo murmured, copying her and looking up at the sky. "The rest of my friends hate theirs too, but I especially hated mine. With the others' birthdays, they would at least get their parents to attend and show affection that they didn't get to do the rest of the year they were gone. Since I turned five, my parents were no longer there to wish me any sort of affection. For every birthday until I reached 10, my birthday wish was to have them alive and my family back together again." Another deep sigh.

He had never told anybody that before, not even Jan Di, and it felt extremely liberating. Hyun Jae was a quiet presence next to him before she spoke, her words soft and comforting.

"Then you must be luckier than them. At least you know that even if they are already gone, they loved you very much. How sad must it be for your friends who loved their parents very much but never felt the same from them, even though they were alive.

Ji Hoo nodded, having come up with that conclusion years ago, during a particularly difficult birthday. That was the year Seo Hyun left for Paris.

Hyun Jae had that fragile look in her eyes again before it was replaced with a cynical that Ji Hoo was familiar with. It was the same expression he wore when he looked at the mirror.

"I don't know what I feel about my birthday, seeing as I don't have one. To be honest, I don't think I want one. It reminds me too much of what I lost or what I never had." She shrugged. "Yue keeps asking me about my birthday, but I honestly don't remember. The only memories of my childhood that I have are all flashes. And most of nightmares." A grimace and she swung a few times before she spoke again, and it was only after Ji Hoo asked her a question.

"Not even one?"

Hyun Jae shook her head. "Nothing. No memory of any birthday. I think I have an idea when though. I noticed I get more nightmares during the winter season, so my birthday must be around that. I don't know why, but I feel like something bad happened during my birthday a long time ago, but like I said, I don't remember, and I really don't want to know. I think I am better not knowing." She smiled at him, a small smile, but this time Ji Hoo couldn't return it. He was feeling an unreasonable amount of dread and it was centered around Hyun Jae's birthday and his and her friends' plans for it.

"Hyun Jae-yah," Ji Hoo spoke and he didn't stop to think how natural her name fell from his lips. "About your birthday. Yue and Jan Di..."

Hyun Jae interrupted him with a small laugh. "Yes, Jan Di unnie and Yue seemed to be intent in celebrating my birthday, but I think I dissuaded them. So I don't have anything to worry about. I trust them to listen my words about not wanting to celebrate my non-existent birthday."

Somehow, Ji Hoo knew otherwise. Woo BIn had expressed that th plans were still very much ongoing and Ji Hoo was trying to find a way on how to alert her of this fact but she was standing up from the swing, yawning and stretching.

"I'm sorry Ji Hoo-yah," This time, he noticed how _his_ name came easily to _her _lips. He felt inordinately pleased about that. "But I have this really early class tomorrow with music application and I can't be late. I have been warned before." She stuck out her tongue and Ji Hoo found himself laughing.

"You live right next to the Music department." He chastised gently and Hyun Jae had the decency to blush. "But the dorm's bed! It's so tempting, so nice. I can't be parted with it!" She defended and Ji Hoo laughed once more. In fact, all the way back to Shinwa Dormitory, (Ji Hoo dropping Hyun Jae off) they spent the trip laughing and only it was when he was at home did Ji Hoo remember he had forgotten to warn her about her suprise birthday party.

* * *

**A/N: And this is where I leave you guys for a while. Suspense. :D Leave me nice reviews and I might update quicker? 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Because it's Kim Hyun Joong's birthday today, I'd like to celebrate by posting up a chapter in his honor. Happy Birthday oppa! 3 Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Ne,_ Jun Pyo." Woo Bin acquiesced on the phone as he made his way across the spacious lobby of the Il Shin Enterprises main office. He had been called in for an "emergency" meeting with the CEO, and unfortunately for the Mafia prince, that CEO was his father. Woo Bin knew for a fact that there hadn't been any problems with managing and the sales of his department, more so the rest of the company, so this emergency meeting could only be a personal one. His father, though very much cautious about mixing his personal life with that of business, seemed to be breaking his own rules by calling on this meeting.

Woo Bin had been talking to Jun Pyo about the change of plans for their Chuseok holidays, and Woo Bin had to hand it to his friend, if there was ever an expert at planning extravagant vacations it was the heir of Shinwa Corporation. Woo Bin had to quickly adjust his plans to make room for whatever Jun Pyo was planning. Woo Bin wasn't complaining. It had been quite some time since the last time they were able to get together, and as much as he understood they were all starting to lead separate lives, it was a good idea now and then to catch up and keep the friendship alive.

Woo Bin hung up now, after ending the conversation with Jun Pyo. Judging by Jun Pyo's eager tone and voice, the F4 leader was all looking forward to this trip, for several reasons. Of course it would no longer be an F4 trip if they didn't bring Ga Eul and Jan Di along, so Woo Bin was pretty sure this trip was going to be quite entertaining. For him more than some. But for now, he had some business to take care off and judging by the look that his father's secretary threw him as he emerged from the elevator, it wasn't good.

"You called for me Abeoji?" Woo Bin announced his presence, knocking on the ancient oak doors his father had a penchant for and waited for him to look up from whatever he was working on to acknowledge him. Years of being subjected to this treatment at his father's office had honed Woo Bin's patience and he merely stood there waiting for whatever his father was going to say.

"Sit down, Woo Bin."

Now that certainly was surprising. Of all the meetings Song Chul-Moo conducted with his son, he never once asked Woo Bin to sit down. Woo Bin merely stared, unable to react for a few seconds, looking uncomprehendingly at his father before Song Chul-Moo stood up from his own desk and indicated once more for Woo Bin to sit down, this time wordlessly, but enough for Woo Bin to get the hint that this was going to be a serious conversation.

"How is Kim Hyun Jae-ssi?" were the elder Song's first words after Woo Bin sat on one of the plush leather seats that Woo Bin blinked surprised.

"She seems to be fine." Woo Bin answered his father, his voice calm, tinted with curiosity but otherwise showing no other indication the topic of their conversation was anything surprsing to him. "Yue and Tsuki would of course could give a better update than I do, _abeoji_."

Song Chul-Moo waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Your sisters can't be bothered with this information. There's a reason why I asked you."

Silence stretched as father and son exchanged glances, the latter trying to discern exactly what the former was trying to say with the silence. A few more moments of such silence before Woo Bin looked away, seemingly disinterested. He had learned ago that to show any emotion in front of his father was going to be deemed as a weakness.

"You seem quite interested in her, _abeoji_." Woo Bin spoke neutrally now, keeping his voice even. "You know something about her that her friends seem not to." It was a long shot, a wild guess, but apparently Woo Bin's interrogating skills had gotten better because his father gave a somewhat agreeing noise before he reached for a folder from his desk.

"Before I show you this, do you absolutely trust this girl?" His father asked seriously and Woo Bin was quick to reply,knowing the answer exaclty. "I hardly trust anybody outside of my family." Words that had been practically drilled onto his head since he was very young. Still, they had the desired effect for Song Chul-Moo handed the folder to him and Woo Bin took it, curiosity peaked once more.

He opened the folder and eyes quickly scanned the contents. Whatever surprise he recieved from the information, he gave no indication but instead looked up to meet his father's eyes once more. "What do you want me to do with this?" Only the slight tightening of his hand on the folder said anything about what kind of information he was holding in his hand. And judging by Song Chul-Moo's sudden cold smile, Woo Bin knew exactly what was expected of him.

"Her parents may be dead, but there is a chance she remembers that day." A few words that held so much threats, Woo Bin frowned.

"She was barely two years old. How would a child remember anything?" This time Woo Bin's polite tone was gone, and he met his father's cold look with one of his own.

Song Chul-Moo shrugged. "That, is no longer my problem but yours. I trust you will handle this situation with care, Woo Bin." He turned back to his desk, an indication that the conversation was over. Woo Bin studied his father's back for a few moments before he too stood, all business-like once more, poker face on.

"Very well, _abeoji_." Was all he said before he exited the room, gripping that brown folder in his hands, weighing the decision to actually tell his other friends about what he just discovered about their fledgling musician. Worse yet, if he should tell Ji Hoo.

* * *

Dear Daddy-long-legs,

How are you? I hope you are getting ready for the holidays, Chuseok is coming up and everybody around me are already whispering amongst themselves their plans for the holidays. As for me, well, Chuseok is the one time of the year I remember fondly from the orphanage (yes including Christmas!). Now that I know you have a generous nature, I'm sure it was you who sent the boxes of songpyeon every year for all the orphans, and everybody always got one or two. It was the only time I recall my childhood where we could play outside the whole day and not get reprimanded though we were supposed to be thankful. Aside from those wonderful songpyeon, I guess I loved Chuseok the most because I didn't have to do chores. I'm a selfish little beast, Daddy but you already knew that didn't you? But I do love Chuseok, and just to prove to you that I can be nice, I would like you to give my warmest regards to the orphanage when you visit them this Wednesday. (I guess I am feeling nostalgic)

Anyway Daddy, I shall describe to you some of the past week's events and I hope you would be able to get a sense of what I have been doing. Before I do that though, here is another deposit slip to show you that I am still working at the porridge shop. I am learning a lot about jjuk making! I shall send you some if you care to tell me you address?

In other news, my studies are steadily getting some improvement, I have moved on from the complex pieces to even more complex pieces in the piano, so that means that I have made some improvement right? You must not think that I haven't been studying Daddy, I have been, and earnestly so, thanks to Ji Hoo sunbae's efforts to teach me. I honestly think he is a better teacher than my music application teacher, but I must not say that out loud so as not to cause offense.

Speaking of Ji Hoo sunbae, something has happened recently and I would really like your help in figuring it out Daddy. I have told you about the F4 right? Apparently, I have underestimated their popularity because a few days ago, I caught a few students from Shinwa following me everywhere and when I asked them if I could do anything to help them, they just smiled at me and went on their way. Have you head of anything as strange as that? And! That's not all, this pattern continued for several days, people following me all over campus and not telling me why. I knew for a fact that they weren't Music Department students, because we pretty much know each other already. Some of them came from Shinwa High too! How did I know this, Daddy? Some of the rather brave ones approached me and asked if they could have a picture with me. I asked them for what since nobody had ever done that since I arrived in Shinwa, and they said it was for the High school paper. Strange!

Thankfully, Yue answered all my suspicions one day when we were having lunch together and she looked at me with one of her scary, all-knowing looks and said with such a calm voice that it was because of me being friends with the members of the F4, I could only stare back at her.

I don't understand, Daddy. Is there really such a heirarchy amongst the chaebol families? Though of course, I know how impressive Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae could get (I have witnessed them flashing their money like it was spare change) but I didn't know some people would just consider them based on that. They're still normal people to me, at least as normal as any person with that much money could be, so I didn't understand how Yue said it was a big deal I was friends with them. (Well, not after I realized that she was probably pertaining to the fact that I don't have a penny in my name and that the only reason I'm in Shinwa in the first place was because of _you. _So, in short, I really don't understand how I could be any source of fascination or popularity if the source of it was somebody else.

I told Yue this and she just smiled at me, saying that I would understood soon, but I still don't. Would you care to explain it to me Daddy?

Because since that day, I have had several people come up to me to invite me to places that I have no idea where and with whom I have never spoken to before. Is this really how popular the F4 are? I have never thought of it before. I had asked Jan Di unnie about it the last time she visited me and Ga Eul unnie at the jjuk shop. Ga Eul unnie burst out laughing but Jan Di unnie smiled at me sympathetically and advised me to just keep my head up. As much as I valued Jan Di unnie's advise more than anything, why do I feel like they were hiding something from me?

I don't easily get frustrated Daddy, and at first the attention was somewhat nice, since hardly anybody noticed me when I first entered Shinwa, with the exception of Yue. But after almost a week of such treatment, from random strangers I was losing my patience. I really don't understand why they would crowd around me so asking me questions about the 2 members of the F4, if I had met the others, and when they found out I was friends with Jan Di unnie too they kept asking me for her number as well. I didn't know being a friend of theirs was such a coveted position! I mean, they were very nice to me and welcoming, I thought that anybody could be their friend. Apparently not Daddy, because aside from those "admirers" I had more than a few people (girls mostly) come up to me and demand exactly what I did to be able to get Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae's attention and when I admitted I first met them at my musical recital they looked at me with such disdain in their faces I was too shocked to reply to anything after that. How could they hate me for saying the truth?

To be honest Daddy, I really wanted for most of them to go away after that. They were making such a big deal out of everything and as much as I know how blessed my life has been since I entered Shinwa, I really didn't want strangers analyzing everything I did. Which has happened the last few weeks, and not even about my music too! Everything from how I dressed and where I went, they followed and analyzed me and I couldn't help but ask Yue when it would end. Yue didn't tell me much but cheered me up with some ice cream and told me it will get better as soon as people have another thing to gossip about. She failed to mention to me that the F4 seems to be a favorite topic of gossip, and by association me.

As if that wasn't bad enough Daddy, Ji Hoo sunbae added to whatever rumors that have been circling around campus when he fetched me from the Music Department the Friday before holidays started. We always met during Fridays, but it was almost always away from campus, or at least away from my college department. I don't know why, but he had chosen that Friday before the holidays to come meet me at my side of Shinwa this time around, and that was during the height of the rumors and gossip.

I have never seen him in his motorcycle before, but apparently my classmates and other schoolmates seem to have because they recognized the revving of his motorcyle engine and knew it was Ji Hoo sunbae even before he parked in front of the Music Department. I have to admit, he did look cool with that white motorcycle and I was smiling in greeting when he called my name, but I couldn't help but shuffle awkwardly at the too-interested looks on my classmates faces when I approached him. Ji Hoo sunbae on the other hand, seemed not to think anything of it, but merely asked me in his usual calm and polite manner about my day which unfortunately I replied somewhat stuntedly, trying to shield myself from view from the numerous camera phones that had popped up. For some weird reason, Ji Hoo sunbae merely smiled at my actions and handed me his spare helmet, declaring it might help. I could only look at him helplessly, becuase he seemed at ease with everything, and I knew he was a man who valued his privacy.

Nevertheless I placed the helmet on and he gestured me to get on and I could only stare uncomprehendingly at him.

"Aren't we going to practice?" I asked him and the pleasant look on his face dimmed somewhat.

"Not tonight," he said to me, still with that calm look on his face, ignoring the student who was inching closer and closer to him to take a picture of him astride his motorcycle. "Jan Di wants to meet with us tonight for dinner. She said you needed a break from all of this." He gestured at the crowd and I knew I winced after the shrieking such a idle gesture invoked.

Somehow, Ji Hoo sunbae's words made me smile and nod and I made to hop on behind him on his bike before I caught some of his muttered words, that I'm not entirely sure I would have heard, "Better me taking you there, rather somebody else and make a bigger mess."

'I'm sorry?" I had asked out loud but he merely shook his head and placed his own helmet on after throwing me a quick reassuring smile. "Nothing. Hold on tight."

By now, I knew Ji Hoo sunbae liked to take his time with things, but apparently that cautiousness does not follow through to his motorcycle driving, because the minute we reached the highway, he revved his engine so fast that I had to cling to the sides of the motorcycle to avoid falling off.

Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to be acting quite differently that day because Daddy, he reached for my hands when we reached a stop light and wrapped them around his waist, muttering something about safety. I knew I retorted about his speed _being _the safety issue but I don't think he heard me because he shot off the streetsof Seoul, with me clinging on for dear life at his back.

During that time Daddy, I didn't mind so much. Ji Hoo sunbae's driving made me forget about the stress I was having from school and I knew that Chuseok was coming up so I knew I would be alone at Shinwa while my classmates would otherwise be going home for the holidays. I was rather cheered up by that fact until the rest of the evening panned out.

We reached our destination for the night, and I was surprised it was quite familiar. We had pulled up at the entrance to the F4 lounge and I know my confusion must have shown in my face because Ji Hoo sunbae gave me a somewhat grim smile.

"It'll be okay."

Somehow his words made me a bit fearful as I took off his helmet, but at that time I was still feeling the rush of being able to escape the zoo that was Shinwa University.

"You worry too much Ji Hoo-ah." I told him hoping to get a smile out of him, but Ji Hoo sunbae, after alighting from the motorcyle and tucking our helmets under one arm merely gave me a serious gaze as if he thought otherwise. Before I could go in and possibly assess whatever it was that Jan Di unnie wanted to tell me, (I thought it must be about the rumours and she was finally giving me some actual helpful advice), Ji Hoo sunbae pulled me aside just before we entered.

"Listen, Hyun Jae-ah, I promised them I would help, because they assured me this won't stress you but..."

I could never really understand the meaning of that sentence because Yue suddenly came out of the building and was ushering me inside. Before I knew it Yue was pulling me along the corridors, which I didn't understand because I knew the way like I knew the way to get to my dorms, so I tried to tug back my hand wanting Yue to stop and at least act normally, but by then it was too late.

Up til now Daddy, I really don't understand what happened to me. One minute, I was standing in the doorway to the lounge, which for some weird reason, dark except for candles floating in the dark. _Birthday candles_. Then somebody was singing Happy Birthday (possibly Tsuki) but I didn't fully remember or register everything. Because the minute I saw those candles floating in the dark and heard a voice singing happy birthday, my body suddenly froze and my mind was flashing images that clearly didn't belong in that room or moment.

Somebody was singing at first, and it was happy, I could smell the candles burning as well as the chocolate of the cake, but before I could blow the candles away in my mind, there were crashing sounds, like breaking glass and doors and a woman's voice yelling and screaming, for her husband, then my name and it was so loud, so overwhelming, I tried to shut my ears and eyes to the sound but I couldn't, I was frozen in that moment, in the dark, with those frightening sounds around me then I felt somebody standing before me, and I couldn't breathe, I could still hear the screaming...

The next thing I knew Daddy, I was lying down, I could feel a mattress beneath me, but it was not as dark. I was feeling oddly tired, like I had done all the chores at the orphanage in a day, so I was a bit disoriented and groggy. I couldn't remember what happened exactly daddy and that was what scared was still dark out, so I knew that it was still the same night, or at least I hoped it was. I was still dressed in the clothes I wore earlier that day, with the exception that there was now a bandage along the length of my arm. There was a lamp next to me, and it seemed I was alone, in a hospital cot or bed. At the foot of my bed, the door was left slightly ajar and I could hear voices coming from them and I could tell they were arguing in low, hushed voices but they were voices that I recognized.

"_I told you countless times it was a bad idea...!"_ That was Ji Hoo sunbae's voice and that was the angriest I had ever heard him, and judging by Jan Di unnie's rather desperate tone, she hadn't either

_"But sunbae...we honestly didn't know.."_

_"She told you she didn't want a birthday party didn't she? And you ignored her...!"_

This time several voices were mixed into the fray and I could hear Yue's voice, as well as her brother's and Ga Eul unnie's voice to try to stop the rising argument.

"_It wasn't just Jan Di's idea, sunbae..."_

_"Oppa, I thought Hyun Jae was just being shy like she usually is about these things..."_

_"Ji Hoo, maybe you need to calm down a bit.."_

I tried to catch the rest of the conversation but I must have fallen into unconsciousness again because the next thing I know, Ji Hoo sunbae was at my bedside, and he was holding my unbandaged arm in his hand and was checking my pulse. His copper hair was over his forehead and I was itching to push it back to see how serious he looked (which I had a pretty good idea) but I couldn't because he was holding my free arm and my bandaged arm was sore.

"Is my heart still beating?" I joked, but I didn't expect my voice to sound so weak and I grimaced at the scratchiness. Ji Hoo sunbae, instead of smiling at me, merely grimaced once more, but this time, throwing the look over at the doorway, where the rest of my friends were gathered. Jan Di unnie wasn't looking at me, but at Ji Hoo sunbae and her face was still fearful, so I must not have imagined the whispered argument a while ago? I wasn't too sure how long ago it was Daddy. Ga Eul unnie had her hand on Jan Di unnie's sleeve and was tugging it, but at the same time she was giving me an apologetic look. Woo Bin sunbae stood at the side, his arms crossed and looking as grim as I have ever seen him too. But I was looking at Yue and Tsuki who were hovering anxiously at the foot of the bed with identical fearful looks. I swear Daddy, even Yue had tears at the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked ignoring the scratchiness of my throat. My question seemed to have been the wrong question to ask because Jan Di unnie flinched and Yue and Tsuki burst out into speech, trying to speak over each other.

"We're really sorry Hyun Jae!" Tsuki cried, obviously very distressed and I could only stare at her surprised. I still didn't know what happened Daddy so I could only accept their apologies with more than a little confusion.

"I thought you were just joking about not wanting to celebrate your birthday and we went ahead and planned a party for you..." Yue spoke quietly, not as distressed as her sister in tone, but her face said it all.

"What happened?" I whispered now, looking at the unnies, because aside from the fear and the somewhat numbed pain I was feeling in my arm, I couldn't remember anything about what happened. This time, it was Woo Bin sunbae who spoke and his voice was cool and calm, like how Ji Hoo sunbae would usually speak, and I couldn't understand what that meant.

"You had a panic attack." He said simply, his face closed of any emotion. "You started shaking on the spot, and then screaming. We tried to calm you down but we couldn't. I couldn't," He said grimly and I could only stare. I knew for a fact how strong Woo Bin sunbae was, I had heard stories from Yue how he would beat up any guy who insulted her and Tsuki, so him telling me that he couldn't calm me down shocked me.

"You knocked down some vases during your fit." It was Jan Di unnie who spoke now and I focused my eyes on her. Somehow, I could feel Ji Hoo sunbae's grip on my hand to tighten and I avoided looking at him, afraid to see whatever anger he had for me then.

"I'm sorry," I said now, looking at everybody, a blush of embarrassment in my cheeks. "I didn't mean to break things. And I didn't mean to spoil your plans-" I started to say but Ji Hoo sunbae's unusually harsh voice interrupted me and I could only stare at him, part in awe and part-afraid at the anger in his face.

"_You_ shouldn't be the one apologizing." Was all he said before he returned to checking my pulse and I could only stare at the top of his head before Jan Di unnie's voice spoke and pulled my attention back to her.

"I'm..sorry..Hyun Jae," She spoke now, and if the atmosphere wasn't so serious I would have laughed out loud at how pained sh e looked saying those words.

Around her, my other friends quickly repeated their apologies, with the exception of Woo Bin sunbae who merely gave a grave nod after the others. Ji Hoo sunbae had stood abruptly after Jan Di unnie spoke and muttered about coming back to check on my condition later, I could only watch him go and Woo Bin followed after saying he would check up on _him, _noticing my own worried expression.

An awkward silence stretched around the hospital room, or at least I thought it was. I looked at Jan Di unnie now in askance, wondering where I was exactly.

"It's Ji Hoo sunbae's haraboji's clinic.' Ga Eul answered for her and I could feel my frown. I have known Ji Hoo sunbae for at least two months and I didn't even know he had a grandfather! Another silence stretched at that, and suddenly I didn't want to look at anybody anymore, maybe it was the medicine but I felt unnaturally tired all of a sudden.

"I'm okay," I was quick to assure Yue and Tsuki who was still looking at me fearfully. "I guess birthdays really aren't meant for me." I joked and I was rewarded by faint smiles all around, so I felt that the atmosphere was a lot better. I knew for a fact that I could be angry at them for not listening to me, for betraying my trust, but funnily enough Daddy, I didn't feel that way. At least not at that moment. These girls were the only friends I had in the world, with the exception of you Daddy, and I couldn't afford to lose them. That, and I felt more embarrassed than angry at them for what happened at their attempt birthday party. At the back of my mind, I was already wondering what happened. Did I just have a memory of what happened during my birthday that surfaced only now? I never really thought about my birthday after so long Daddy. Mrs. Han was not one to celebrate birthdays and I guess that just added to my own reluctance to celebrate mine.

I had stopped wondering what happened to my parents a long time ago when no one would claim me at the orphange, because I thought that meant that my parents never really cared. But now, after those fragmented memories, I couldn't help wondering. Is there something in my past that I didn't know before? Something really bad?

I didn't like the train of thoughts my mind was going, so it was a good thing Jan Di unnie interrupted my musing by holding my hand making me look at her. She didn't look as pained as she was while ago, but there was a real apology in her eyes and I found myself smiling slightly. I could never really hate her for what she did, I knew she was only looking out at me. I was glad that I wasn't mad even more because she pressed a simply wrapped package inside my hands.

"I know you don't like birthday cakes and candles now, but that doesn't mean you can't get gifts right?" She gave me an apprehensive smile that relaxed when I nodded almost excitedly.

"It's from me and Ga Eul." She added now gesturing at the package and I almost dropped the present in my haste to open it. If I seemed eager and excited, that would make them forget about the earlier bad things, I was sure of it, so I was determined to put on a good show.

Inside the box was a brand new cellphone, in a nice baby pink color and I could only smile gratefully at Ga Eul unnie and Jan Di unnie. I knew that they were not as rich as the Songs or Ji Hoo sunbae, so I knew how hard they must have worked to get me this gift.

"Thank you very much unnies," I said softly, very grateful that they thought of me this much. At my thanks, both the unnies seemed to relax and be relieved that I really wasn't mad at them. "Now I can call _you!_" I added with a bigger smile now earning their laughter and I knew they had forgotten the earlier situation. They soon said goodbye after that, saying that Ji Hoo sunbae wanted to keep me here for overnight would argue about the resident doctor of the group about me staying overnight, which I really didn't like, but because I was still determined to be cheerful, I merely nodded, added their numbers in my new cellphone and bid them goodbye.

Now it was just me and the twins in the room and I could tell Yue knew I was faking because she grabbed the seat next to me and really stared at me for the longest time. Tsuki on the other hand was fussing with my pillows, like I had been sick for a week. I couldn't help but remember the last time I was in an infirmary and nobody visited me then but Jan Di unnie, and now I had a whole group of friends who were here. I felt strangel happy about the situation despite the circumstances that led to it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yue asked me and I could only nod at her, this time taking her hand in my mine and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Yes, I am. A bit shaken up but I'm fine. I'm sure the cake was very delicious, thank you."

"Hyun Jae, you are really far too nice for your own good." Yue told me and it was almost a reprimand so I laughed at her.

'I don't think I'm that nice." I was quick to assure her with a shake of my head. "Trust me, I have some evil thoughts in my head."

Yue it seemed was very determined to make it up to me because she and Tsuki did one of those twin looks that they had Daddy before nodding at me once more. "We promised Ji Hoo oppa we would make it up to you."

"Not another birthday party I hope?" I joked but sobered up at the serious look on their faces. "What is it?"

This time, Tsuki answered and she had a bright smile on her face. She really was the more optimistic twin, but I couldn't help but balk at her enthusiasm.

"Woo Bin sunbae agreed, and he will be making all the arrangements, so you will be going with them on their trip." Tsuki announced and looked at me for any wild reaction.

"Trip? What trip?" I could only ask with a bemused look one which Yue laughed at.

"Every year, Woo Bin sunbae and the other F4 have this Chuseok holiday, where they go and have fun and stuff like that. Since Jan Di unnie is now Jun Pyo oppa's girlfriend/fiance, she is part of the trip now. And this year, since Ga Eul unnie is also graduating from University next week, they decided to have an early celebration and plan a trip with that as well."

"Okay?" I didn't understand how that would apply to me.

"Woo Bin sunbae agreed that you should come too!" Tsuki added now and this time it was my turn to laugh.

"But I haven't got any money..how am I...?" I didn't even get to finish the question because Woo Bin sunbae chose that time to return and this time his expression was less somber than before. In fact, there was that usual smile on his face so I knew he was somewhat back to normal.

"Already taken cared of."

"But..." I began to protest but Tsuki and Yue and shushed me into silence, no doubt they were about to drop yet another bomb about how I'm going to spend the holidays, so I could only lie there in rather shocked silence as they elaborated their plan.

"Your passport has already been taken cared off" Tsuki began, and I didn't even begin to ask how they managed to do that quickly before Yue interrupted her.

"And your clothes will be prepared by us, so all you have to worry now is to get better enough for the trip! Say you will go, please Hyun Jae? As our apology for you?"

I had never realized how terribly convincing Song Yue was until that moment Daddy and that is how I ended up agreeing to my first trip abroad, all in a matter of minutes. The only thing I could ask before they left was where I was going and Tsuki and Yue falshed such brilliant smiles I was almost scared once more.

'Sweden."

So Daddy, by the time you read this letter, no doubt I'm already in Sweden, so I do hope that you have a happy Chuseok. I hope you don't disapprove of me doing this, but I know I am. I should really learn to say no to these people I call my friends.

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Chapter 18. What kind of BOF fanfic would it be if there was no random F4 extravagant trip? :D I swear, I heard the opening lines to Paradise as soon as I finished this chapter. XD I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter because, we get a closer glimpse of Hyun Jae's past and *Gasp* Papa Song's involvement. Dun dun dun! As well as we see Ji Hoo acting all antsy because Hyun Jae got hurt. Damn, I love him. :D**

**Soooo.. PLEASE COMMENT AND SEND LOVE. I really like to hear how you take the chapter, believe it or not, the bulk of my inspiration comes from readers dropping comments and their sweet words! So please! 3 (Also if there are typo errors, will go back and edit them, since I posted this hastily, Cheers!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What BOF fanfic would it be without a grand trip? Cue Paradise by TMAX and enjoy the chapter! -Comet**

* * *

Ji Hoo awoke when the slight turbulence shook the cabin of the luxury private plane Jun Pyo had sent over to Korea to pick up his friends from there to Sweden. He had fallen asleep at the 3rd hour of the 9 hour trip and hadn't realized he had been asleep for quite some time, judging by the time in his watch. He would have fallen asleep sooner, as any moving vehicle had the ability to lull him to sleep almost immediately, but he had spent the early hour of the flight keeping an eye on Hyun Jae.

Hyun Jae on her own part had been reluctant to leave Korea, she had expressed it several times enough and Ji Hoo enjoyed with much amusement as she was literally almost dragged to the plane when the day came for thier flight. As soon as the plane took off though Hyun Jae seemed to have been gripped with a certain excitement, which was understandble seeing as how this was her first trip abroad as well as her first trip on an airplane and she had that bright smile on her face at the newness of the experience. Well at least she was smiling brightly right before she discovered she was a poor flyer. Judging by how she began to swoon an hour into the flight and her skin turned a sickly color of green. Jan Di, whom she was sitting with, quickly gave her some medicine to help settle her stomach and her headaches. It was interesting how Jan Di seemed quite eager to take care of Hyun Jae now, since his and her argument during Hyun Jae's "birthday".They hadn't spoken about their disagreement since then; he merely accepted Jan Di's constant apologies with stoic silence and let her believe he had forgiven her. It was a lot easier that way than to drag it out and give opportunities for her to question him. It was just fortunate however that Jan Di had been far too preoccupied with this trip to notice anything else.

Ji Hoo trailed his eyes towards the sleeping form of Hyun Jae who was huddled in a small ball in her own chair, the first-class type chair swallowing her small frame. A small smile dusted his lips now. The medicine she must have taken was probably the potent kind for Hyun Jae was still asleep. Better for her, he figured. He had been accustomed to flying most of his life, he had forgotten what it would have felt like for a new flyer. Jan Di and Ga Eul hadn't had such a bad case of motion sickness the first time the F4 brought them outside of the country, they had been blindsided by Hyun Jae's lack of experience.

Still, Ji Hoo knew how much this trip was bothering her, and if he didn't have any personal loyalty to his friends, he preferred not to be witness to a reunion between Jan Di and Jun Pyo, which undoubtedly this trip would bring. And since Ga Eul was here too, Ji Hoo very well that there was going to be more romance in the air than any normal F4 trip. That was enough to make Ji Hoo grimace. Woo Bin and he were the only members with no girls in their arms and though Ji Hoo normally could not be bothered by this, he couldn't help but think as to what Hyun Jae might think of the set-up. Or if she would be sensitive to pick up on the subtleties.

The pilot speaking interrupted Ji Hoo abruptly from his thoughts and he was surprised to hear that they were nearing Stockholm. According to Woo Bin, who of course was the most updated as of Yi Jeong's whereabouts, the young potter was currently staying in the Sweden capital, and they of course would track him down, safely deposit Ga Eul in his arms and scamper off. Seriously, that was written in the itinerary given to him by Woo Bin a few days before their flight and whereas Ji Hoo had found Woo Bin's meddling only vaguely amusing now, he could remember Hyun Jae looking scandalized and had promptly warned Ga Eul about their plans. Ga Eul for her part had the deceny to blush hotly saying she had been approached about the plans weeks ago and she had agreed. Now imagining Hyun Jae's scandalized look, ___that_ had been amusing.

Speaking of which, Ji Hoo's eyes travelled back to Hyun Jae now, whom was being coaxed by Jan Di to wake up. She didn't stir no matter how many times Jan Di nudged her and Ji Hoo had to wonder if that was the effect of the medicine or it was just Hyun Jae's nature to be difficult to wake up.

In the end it took Woo Bin's loud shout from his chair (he was sitting across Hyun Jae, with Ga Eul nex to him) to rouse Hyun Jae from her sleep and even then it was slow. She blinked groggily at them all, the bandage she had gotten from her birthday peeking from her clothes and Ji Hoo had to supress a frown. That day had been badly planned, and even now he was blaming himself for not anticipating it. He knew somewhat of nightmares of the past, still being plagued ever so often by them when he was particulary distressed and he should have recognized the wild look in Hyun Jae's face. Provided that it had been dark, Ji Hoo knew something was wrong when she had frozen at the doorway.

The lights had been frantically opened at her scream and Ji Hoo still had the vision of her thrashing about, looking at them but unable to recognize them and he could still remember being helpless. That had been the first time out of a long time he felt that way and he still berated himself for not catching her when she lost balance and collided with a side-table with decorative vases injuring mostly her arms in the process before she collapsed, still shaking madly. It had only been Ji Hoo's medical training that prevented him from lashing out at the geniuses that he often called his friends immediately, but focus on the trouble at hand, and though the cuts hadn't been too serious, he still rushed to the nearest facility that had medical supplies and that was his grandfather's clinic. It was a good thing he made sure the clinic was still fully stocked so it hadn't been a problem looking for those that would treat Hyun Jae's wounds.

And now that he knew exactly what Hyun Jae saw in her head during that night, Ji Hoo knew that it was somewhat more serious than Hyun Jae had let on to Daddy. She might not think too much about it, but it was obvious something quite dangerous and sinister had happened to her parents and it was quite possible she remembered it, only to push it away after the trauma. He wasn't an expert in psychology, but he was knowledgeable enough when it came to post-traumatic stress disorders having experienced it himself as a child. That was one of the reasons he was keeping a closer eye on her, despite the fact that she didn't seem less for wear after leaving the clinic. In fact, despite trying to wheedle her way out of the Sweden trip, she seemed just as cheerful as ever, in fact, in Ji Hoo's eyes, too cheerful. That was enough for him to keep an even closer eye out.

___"V____älkomna Sweden!" _Woo Bin shouted again quite cheerfully from his seat as he looked outside the window as they circled down the airport. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes at him but Ga Eul and Jan Di laughed and even Hyun Jae smiled from underneath the thick blankets that the air stewardess had provided her when she started getting dizzy. It seemed she still was because she immediately closed her eyes and buried herself underneath her blankets some more. Jan Di was quick to rub reassuring circles at the younger girl's back. With Jan Di whispering soothing words to Hyun Jae, Ji Hoo let his own eyes travel to his window as they prepared to land in the VIP area of Stockholm Arlanda Airport. Jun Pyo had already arranged everything and was set to meet them at where they were staying before going to ambush Yi Jeong, who as far as everybody knew, had no idea they were here.

Though he had been to Sweden once only, Ji Hoo had to admit that the scenery was still quite beautiful and could understand why Yi Jeong chose to pursue pottery studies once more in the Scandinavian country. Stockholm itself was nestled in amidst 14 islands and coupled by the numerous waters and forests, it was easy to see where Yi Jeong could get inspiration for his art. He followed the others as they began to disembark, Woo Bin leading with Jan Di and Ga Eul behind him, and Hyun Jae just a little behind them, after she insisted they could walk. She still had the blanket wrapped around her, giving her the illusion of a walking marshmallow, her pale face peeking from the top of it as she followed the others with Ji Hoo bringing in the rear. Even in the heated airport, the cold weather of winter Sweden could be felt and Ji Hoo buried his hands in his pockets to ward off the extra cold. They were being escorted to the VIP lounge of Andrala airport where the luggae was also being held and they could change to warmer outfits. Jun Pyo had send word somebody would escort them from there, so it was more than a bit surprising that when the air stewardess opened the doors to the VIP lounge, it was already occupied by somebody very familiar.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di's shout perfectly captured the whole group's surprise with the exception perhaps of Hyun Jae who merely peeked from the edge of her makeshift marshmallow costume with curiousity.

Sure enough, the tall curly-haired young man turned around from the magnificent view of Lake Malaren to look at them with that familiar cheeky smile in his place.

"Took you long enough." He grinned but his eyes zoomed in on Jan Di first and stayed there for a quite a few seconds before sharing the same grin to his friends.

Woo Bin was the first one to walk across the gap between the leader of the F4 and the others, his laugh effectious. "Yo, ma bro, you sly dog!" He chuckled before slinging an arm around the taller man's neck and bringing him down slightly to give him a noogie. Ji Hoo, merely followed in his own steady pace though a small smile danced across his face. Trust Jun Pyo to pull a surprise stunt like this. He clapped his best friend on the shoulder once Woo Bin had showed his own affection and Jun Pyo promptly complained before his eyes drifted towards the girls. Ga Eul had politely bowed in front of Jun Pyo, which he graciously returned with a polite nod of his own, but of course, his eyes would stray back towards Jan Di who seemed to have been frozen on the spot.

"Yah, Jan Di-baht," Jun Pyo spoke now and Ji Hoo had to steel himself for the pure love and affection Jun Pyo uttered that nickname he had for her. "Are you too shocked to see your fiance?"

In spite of himself, Ji Hoo smirked and exchanged glances with Woo Bin who shook his head at his friend's deliberate attempt to goad Jan Di out to yield positive results. Well if you call Jan Di screaming Jun Pyo's name at the top of his lungs practically body-tackling him to the ground as she barreled head long to him, a positive result then sure.

Jun Pyo, impressively managed to catch her and he took her beatings into stride and was smiling rather affectionately and intimately that Ji Hoo had to look away. His eyes automatically went towards Hyun Jae who dropped the blankets around her in her shock at Jan Di's display of violence. This was probably the first time she saw her precious unnie get violent and Ji Hoo had to smile at the pure unadulterated shock on her face.

"Is he all right?" She asked as he sauntered over to her, her own eyes focused on the scene before her even as Ga Eul and Woo Bin laughed.

"They're fine." Ji Hoo replied but some of his bitterness must have shown because her head snapped up at him then and she regarded her with one of those looks that perfectly told Ji Hoo he was being analyzed. Before she could say anything however, he cleverly cut her off with his own question.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, ever the solicitious doctor and he wasn't too surprised to see the knowing look on Hyun Jae's eyes. She was still a bit pale, but her color seemed to be slowly returning now that they were back in solid ground. She gave him a small smile to say exactly so but then Jun Pyo's voice broke whatever privacy they have and Ji Hoo looked up at his friend's inquiry.

Ji Hoo's face was back in it's poker face and he wondered if Hyun Jae noticed but he could hardly have time to study her to see because Jun Pyo's question was obviously about Hyun Jae. Ji Hoo tried hard not to stare at the way Jun Pyo's arm was now effectively around Jan Di's waist and the fact that Jan Di was blushing scarlet.

"And who are you?" Jun Pyo asked unabashedly staring at Hyun Jae and the blankets at her feet which the girl promptly picked up.

"Kim Hyun Jae," was all she could manage before Jun Pyo added with yet another "who?" which earned him a rather painful jab at his side by Jan Di. Jan Di meanwhile opened his mouth to say something but Ji Hoo once again interrupted with his own calm voice speaking volumes than just the few words he uttered.

"She's my friend."

Ji Hoo kept his eyes on the rest of his friends, Woo Bin's rather smug grin as well as the shocked faces on Ga Eul and Jan Di's faces, but this time, it was Jun Pyo whom he met eyes with and the Shinwa heir met his gaze. Something unspoken seemed to have passed between the two of them and Jun Pyo gave the faintest nods before he turned back to Hyun Jae, who from the corner of his eye, Ji Hoo could see was stealing glances at him.

"___Annyeonghaseyeo,_ Kim Hyun Jae-sshi." Jun Pyo greeted rather formally and Hyun Jae was quick to return it with a ninety-degree bow of her own, which was kind of difficult with the thick blankets she was carrying. Another small smile dusted Ji Hoo's face and he quickly fished the blankets out of her grasp and with another gesture steered her towards the changing rooms with pointed glances towards Ga Eul and Jan Di. Ga Eul hurried forward while Jan Di, with a bit of reluctance, extracted herself from her boyfriend's arms.

"Maybe it's best you change for the weather." Ji Hoo suggested still ever so calm and Hyun Jae could only nod and follow her unnies who was being escorted to the VIP changing rooms where their luggage was placed for their convenience. The three members of the F4 watched them go before Ji Hoo turned to meet the eyes of Jun Pyo who of course was busy studying him now. Ji Hoo's own reply was a mere raised eyebrow to which Jun Pyo stared passively for a few minutes before he burst into laughter and exchanging high fives with Woo Bin who of course anticpated it.

"Wait til Yi Jeong hears about this!" Jun Pyo gleefully said. Ji Hoo merely deposited himself on of the plush couch of the VIP lounge and merely stared at his best friend. It seemed three years at the United States had at least sharpened some of Jun Pyo's observation skills. Well as much as it could.

"Tell him what?" Ji Hoo asked, deliberately goading his best friend whom he was pleased to see was still very much the same curly-haired ___pabo _they became friends with since kindergarten.

Sure enough, Jun Pyo frowned at Ji Hoo and turned to Woo Bin as if expecting some answers. But for some weird reason, Woo Bin smiled enigmatically and shrugged his shoulders under the brown leather jacket he favored. "Beats me." The Mafia prince uttered much to Jun Pyo's annoyance and he waved a hand annoyingly at them.

"Now I remeber why I was so eager to get away from you jerks." He muttered mutinously earning a bark of a laugh from Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's signature smile.

"Notice we didn't stop you?" Ji Hoo replied and ignored the death glare sent his way.

"Aish. Whatever, keep your secrets. I'll find them out by myself anyway. Like I always do, " Jun Pyo smugly said with that superior grin on his face. Ji Hoo merely rolled his eyes as if he believed otherwise. Before Jun Pyo could call him out as he always did, Woo Bin interrupted with his own questions of their accomodations and how they were meeting Yi Jeong.

Effectively distracted, Ji Hoo was left alone to his thoughts as Jun Pyo began to describe in earnest this villa/mansion/hotel he had reserved for them for the entire week that they were going to be in Sweden. According to the Shinwa heir, he had spared no expense and though the villa was usually open for the country club's exclusive members, Jun Pyo had made sure that they were the only ones staying at the 18th century mansion. As for Yi Jeong, he was going to have his first ever exhibit at the Skansen Open-Air musuem tonight and they were going to meet him there. And of course since the potter had no idea they were going to be there, his reaction would of course be fun to see.

Ji Hoo listened to this absentmindedly, preferring to study Jun Pyo as he explained their itinerary for the holidays to diplomatic Woo Bin, who seemed just as eager. After all this trip had been planned by the two of them and Ji Hoo was waiting for one of them to flash that piece of paper that would contain their itinerary, like how they used to do it back when they were young. He had to admit, being away from Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo had taken on a toll on the usual F4 dynamic and in a way he was glad that at least they were going to have time to catch up, to figure out how exactly they have changed or if they did at all. Judging by how Woo Bin had been eager to plan the trip as well as Jun Pyo's willingness to flash the Shinwa money yet again, more than usual, Ji Hoo knew he wasn't the only one.

A few minutes later Ga Eul's giggling alerted the women were ready with their weather-appropriate clothes. Ga Eul had merely changed into a thicker coat and Jan Di merely added a bonnet as well as a fur-lined jacket to her clothes, so all the attention was riveted on Hyun Jae. Coming from Korea, she had merely dressed up in her usual attire of over-large shirts and sweaters and her usual jeans, but it seemed Ga Eul or Jan Di had convinced her to finally wear something from the generous wardrobe that the Song twins had packed for her. It wasn't overly spectacular, but it was obvious that both Yue and Tsuki knew their friend's body type well, for instead of giving the illusion she was being swallowed by her clothes, the white turtleneck dress with red tights as well as the fur-lined overcoat made Hyun Jae look very much in place in Sweden.

She fidgeted under the scrutinizing eyes of the three F4 members, Woo Bin with his cheeky grin and well-placed compliments, Ji Hoo with his silent stare and Jun Pyo with his dismissive gestures.

"Now that you're done, let's go." He said, still as imperious as ever, ignoring the death glares of his girlfriend, who unlike Hyun Jae had learned long ago how to thwart unnecessary gifts such as new clothes. Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's hand as forceful as ever and more or less dragged her out of the VIP lounge leaving the rest to follow in his wake.

Being experienced travellers, the three young men had their share of magnificent scenery of several different countries and it was as common to them as the skyscrapers of Seoul. However, since there were three young women with them that had very little trips abroad, the three members of F4 could not help but exchange grins of amusement at Jan Di, Ga Eul and Hyun Jae's open raptures about the breathtaking landscape of Stockholm, Sweden. In a twist, instead of being escorted everywhere in Shinwa cars, Jun Pyo told them that the best way to go from Andrala airport to Stockholm was to use the metro train and the three girls had spent the entire trip with their eyes on the windows, Ga Eul taking as many pictures as she could with her camera, and gushing with Jan Di in tuned down squeals. Hyun Jae meanwhile looked at the whole thing with wide, childlike eyes.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Woo Bin had walked over to her as Jan Di was currently dragging Jun Pyo to have a picture with her and Ji Hoo and Ga Eul were trying not to laugh out loud. Hyun Jae smiled up at Woo Bin now, her hands inside the pockets of the expensive coat.

"Very much so," She spoke, her voice subdued. She was less exuberant than the other two girls and Woo Bin wondered if it was just the effects of being very sick on the plane, or if it was something else. "I still can't believe it," she added softly and the way she said it sounded like she wasn't just talking about the scenery.

Woo Bin lowered his eyes so that they were level with hers and watched her as she idly plucked at a loose thread on the hem of her new coat. "Those clothes suit you." Woo Bin complimented again, but there was no easy smile on his face. "It's almost like you are used to wearing such clothes."

Hyun Jae, who was still staring at the landscape gave a rueful smile and a shrug. "I feel like I'm wearing gold. Your sisters have been very generous, oppa." She bit her lip then as if restraining herself and fell silent some more. Woo Bin fell silent next to her before ruffling her hair affectionately after a few moments pause.

"You're a good kid, Hyun Jae." He said and the young woman looked up at him with such a grateful smile, the Il Shin heir could not help but wonder why he doubted her in the first place.

"I'm glad you think so, oppa." Her eyes almost automatically drifted towards Ji Hoo and the others and Woo Bin followed her gaze.

"Is he still not speaking to you?" He asked, eyebrow raised and Hyun Jae merely nodded.

"I thought that would be enough for me to not go on this trip..." She said wistfully making Woo Bin laugh. "I'd forgotten what it felt like to be treated as a child." She shrugged now, pertaining to to the fact that the only time Ji Hoo talked to her was when he had to ask her a professional medical question back at the VIP lounge. Her displeasure must have shown in her face because Woo Bin laughed again and shook his head as if finding something quite amusing.

"Don't think about it too much Hyun Jae. Ji Hoo..." He trailed off meeting Ji Hoo's stoic stare from the other side of the metro train. Hyun Jae's slight snort told Woo Bin she was far from stopping and he turned to give her a reassuring smile. " I have known Ji Hoo for almost two decades and even I don't know all his moods. Rest assured though, he's not going to spoil your trip."

"But...!" Hyun Jae was about to ask but Woo Bin sauntered off with a parting wink and proceeded to tease Jun Pyo by borrowing Ga Eul's camera and taking random candid shots when the heir was not looking making the girls laugh. From her side of the train, Hyun Jae's eyes left the scenery to meet Ji Hoo's eyes and Ji Hoo knew there was confusion in them. She gave a sigh and turned back towards the window, hands in her coat and looking absolutely lonely amidst their group.

* * *

"Jan Di, are you done?" Ga Eul knocked gently on her best friend's assigned room, already dressed for the evening in slightly formal clothes. She had been subjected to the Swedish form of pampering and beautification that Jun Pyo had made available for both Jan Di and Ga Eul. Strangely enough, though she could hardly understand thier language, Ga Eul had a feeling that she got out easily than Jan Di because her best friend was still inside her room, and quite effectively yelling in Korean.

"I'll meet you in Hyun Jae's room neh?" She asked through the door, tugging up the black gloves that came with her satin pink dress. It was familiar to only her and Yi Jeong and she had packed it along just in case there was an occassion and Ga Eul blushed at her own daring.

She knew she was being quite audacious wearing such a daring dress to such an occassion. It had golden chains for straps and left most of her back bare. Though she had toned it down by asking the Swedish women not put her hair up but leave it in soft curls down her back and wearing her favorite tights with them, Ga Eul still couldn't help but feel self-conscious. She wanted to be pretty, yes, what kind of girl wouldn't, but she didn't know if Yi Jeong sunbae would even notice her in the midst of all the glittering women that would be in her exhibit.

Feeling whatever resolve she had mustered for herself to take this trip start to crumble, Ga Eul steeled and reminded herself that this was a vacation, and it was the Chuseok holidays. She should be thankful for every blessing that came her way. Who would have thought she would be able to travel anywhere, much more Sweden, to meet a guy that she was potentially in love with. She told herself that was the reason why she agreed to this trip. She had successfully graduated from her studies, and though it wasn't as pretigious as Shinwa University, it was still a good school nonetheless. Ga Eul felt that there were so many opportunities waiting for her, and just like she always told Yi Jeong sunbae before, it was better to snatch the opportunity when it was still there to avoid the risk of losing it forever. Now, she just had to convince herself that it was okay to meet a boy so far away from home. A boy whom she liked very much but promised to stop chasing because she didn't want to be a bother. Ga Eul told herself that she agreed to Woo Bin sunbae's scheme because Yi Jeong sunbae had become her friend and she wanted to share her triumphs with him.

"Get a grip Ga Eul," Ga Eul murmured to herself as she gingerly made her way towards Hyun Jae's room. Villa Paulli, the name of the mansion/hotel that Goo Jun Pyo had rented out for them for the week, was every bit as exotic as Ga Eul dreamed it would be. She had spent most of the afternoon exploring with Hyun Jae (Jan Di had been sequestered by Jun Pyo quite easily) and they discovered the library, the manmade hotsprings, and several rooms that put most of the Korean hotel rooms to shame. Ga Eul had taken lots of pictures, intending to print them later on and Hyun Jae had been quite an eager companion, having never been to a hotel of any kind before.

They had seized the exploring when Woo Bin sunbae tracked them down and explained they should get ready for Yi Jeong's exhibit and suddenly Ga Eul found herself being whisked away by several of the hotel's staff and being primped for the night. She had no idea how they found the dress and the shoes to go with it, but she was very grateful. Hopefully, even though Yi Jeong sunbae might not notice her, at least she looked appropriate for the occassion.

Jun Pyo sunbae had been very generous as each of the guests had their choice of their own rooms and Hyun Jae's was not that far from both Jan Di and Ga Eul's rooms, primarily because the girl wanted to keep close to them.

Ga Eul knocked on the door now and recieved a "come in" response so she entered, wanting to see if the younger girl was ready. Each room had a small sitting room first before the main bedroom and Ga Eul paused to admire the decorations of Hyun Jae's room as well before walking over to her bedroom, only to be shocked at the sight of Hyun Jae, seated at the floor in front of the luggage Yue and Tsuki had given her for the trip.

She looked up at Ga Eul, an embarrassed look on her face before smiling at her appearance. "Unnie, you're so pretty. Your chaebol will not be able to keep his eyes off you tonight." She complimented momentarily distracting Ga Eul who blushed prettily at the compliment.

"If he sees me that is," She murmured self-consciously and Hyun Jae was quick to assure her. She was still dressed in her white turtleneck dress and tights and Ga Eul wondered if Jun Pyo sunbae remembered to let somebody help dress too. And remembering that Jun Pyo sunbae had met her only for today, it was very likely he forgot.

Hyun Jae meanwhile turned back to her suitcases which were open and she was staring at the contents with more than a little trepidation. "I don't recognize any of these clothes. Not even the underwear," She murmured underneath her breath, picking up something lacy and immediately dropping it back on the suitcase as if it were poisonous. "I don't know if I can wear them or not," She looked up at Ga Eul and the older girl gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Hyun Jae, I understand. There are days that I ask if I really deserve to be their friends, they give their gifts so freely neh?" Hyun Jae nodded and Ga Eul walked over to sit beside her on her bed now.

"They don't know that it bothers us sometimes, and it took me quite a while to realize that these people, they're not really buying our affection." She gestured at the suitcases. "They want to do nice things, but sometimes they have really no idea how. So they go back to what is familiar to them, which is give material things." Ga Eul gave her a thoughtful smile now. "They're good people Hyun Jae."

Hyun Jae nodded now, bringing her knees to her chest. "I know, I just wish.." She gestured helplessly at the clothes.

"That they would warn you sometimes?" Ga Eul asked helpfully and she giggled at the utterly helpless look on the younger girl's face. "Don't worry Hyun Jae, the first thing you do is tell them you don't need all these things. It took a while, but that's the reason how Jan Di has managed to prevent Jun Pyo sunbae from dragging her to some place new every weekend. It just takes patience and grace, which I know you have plenty off."

Hyun Jae blushed at that and hid her face behind her knees which prompted Ga Eul to giggle again softly. "Now, we can't be late. Did you see any dress that you could wear for tonight?"

Hyun Jae unfolded herself and chewed on her bottom lip. "I kind of was afraid to go through the clothes...I might destroy them or something.." She murmured embarrassed and Ga Eul merely gave another sympathetic smile and said she would help when Hyun Jae's door burst open and in came Jan Di with curlers still on her hair and being trailed by her own group of Swedish women.

She had an irate look on her face which told Ga Eul that she must have been arguing with Jun Pyo sunbae again but when she spotted Hyun Jae her face relaxed. "Oh good, I can pass them to you." She muttered before gesturing wildly for the women to help Hyun Jae. Hyun Jae merely stared back, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Somehow, the Swedish women seemed to have been very good at understanding wild gestures because they nodded and almost stalked towards Hyun Jae who could only stare and blink even as she was being dragged to her bathroom. "But..!"

"Don't worry, we'll pick a dress for you, Hyun Jae!" Ga Eul called and exchanged giggles with Jan Di who was focusing on removing the remaining curler away from her head. Where Ga Eul wore pink, Jan Di had been forced into a white baby doll dress that exposed her shoulders. Her hair had been tied into a somewhat loose chignon at the back of her neck with a few tendrils to dust her face. She was adjusitng the fur muffler that came with the dress even as she took off her shoes for a while to help Ga Eul look for a dress for Hyun Jae.

"I swear to God if I only didn't love that man..." Jan Di mutered underneath her breath, giving her dress an unnecessary tug upwards.

"You look absolutely beautiful Jan Di," Ga Eul was quick to compliment her best friend as she sorted through the clothes. "Jun Pyo sunbae would not be able to take his eyes off you."

A silence but Ga Eul spotted Jan Di pinking slightly, embarrassed but pleased. It was clear enough to see that she was very happy about the fact that she was with Jun Pyo now and she was going to spend the trip just as happy. Sure enough, she had to clear her throat before she spoke and Ga Eul hid a smile at how predictable Jan Di was when it came to her true love.

"Well, Yi Jeong sunbae better appreciate ___you_, Ga Eul." The medical student repeated the warning she always did when it came to Yi Jeong and her, making Ga Eul blush in turn.

"He might not, you know.." Ga Eul murmured self-consciously, but like Hyun Jae, Jan Di waved her protests aside. "You are going to steal the spotlight at that show, Ga Eul. Not even Yi Jeong sunbae's boring pots and ceramics will be able to hold a light next to you."

Ga Eul was blushing fiercely now but she stood up indignantly and threw a scarf towards Jan Di. "They're not boring!'

Jan Di laughed, quite openly now dodging the scarf easily. "You really must be in love if you're defending his art." She teased nudging Ga Eul with her hip much to the Ga Eul's chargin.

"Jan Di, " She deadpanned. "Yi Jeong sunbae is a national artist, if his work is boring, I don't know if any artist could possibly compare then."

Jan Di merely nodded, still with that teasing look on her face so Ga Eul turned to avoid being teased some more, bending once more to look at the dresses. Jan Di, after a few minutes shrugged and sat down on the bed saying she hardly knew anything about dressing feminine and even this dress had been bought by Woo Bin sunbae of all people. So she was leting Ga Eul choose, since she was obviously the more feminine of the two and she trusted her when it came to dresses. Judging by the bulging luggage the Song twins gave to Hyun Jae, there was plenty to choose from.

Jan Di watched Ga Eul bustle about and she could tell, just as she was happy to be able to see her idiot of a boyfriend, Ga Eul was also looking forward to seeing Yi Jeong. Ga Eul had been quite tight-lipped about whatever happened between the two of them, and Jan Di suspected that there must be a reason somewhere there that would prompt her to give Yi Jeong sunbae a flying kick. As much as she was itching to ask, (she knew Woo Bin sunbae might have an idea), Jan Di respected Ga Eul enough not to interfere. At least she will limit herself to ___threatening _Yi Jeong sunbae bodily harm rather than actually hurting him on sight. As long as Ga Eul was happy, she was going to relent.

Ga Eul meanwhile seemed to have found the perfect dress because she placed a ruffled long-sleeved pale pink dress across Hyun Jae's bed and surveyed it with her chin cradled in her hand. Jan Di merely watched, hearning Hyun Jae's slight shrieks from the bathroom and had to smile that at least she managed to escape ___that_ torture and helped Ga Eul reach for the accessories she thought would go with the dress, so that when Hyun Jae came out, looking like she had gone into battle, but smelling and looking quite fresh, her outfit for the night was ready.

Judging by the fact that there was no reaction from the Swedish women about the dress, Ga Eul took that as an approval and she and Jan Di left the room so as to give Hyun Jae her privacy. The two women traced their way back towards the drawing room, where they had designated as their meeting place before they left and they were surprised to see Woo Bin and Ji Hoo standing in front of one of the wide windows, arguing in whispers. About exactly they were arguing about, the two women weren't able to hear because Ji Hoo looked up at the sound of the door opening and just like that, his face shut off which signaled the end of their conversation.

"You both look lovely," Woo Bin greeted with a smile, giving no explanation of what the two girls might have witnessed. In fact, he proceeded to shower both Ga Eul and Jan Di with compliments effective enough to distract them from asking what was wrong. It didn't help either that Woo Bin was looking especially dashing today with his dark grey suit with velvet lapels, his dark brown hair complimenting the suit quite nicely. Ji Hoo on the other hand was wearing a navy blue three-piece suit with white accents. He already had his favorite white coat on, which was made out of soft wool, and he paired it off with a long silk scarf of dark blue. All in all, with the addition of Jun Pyo, who came almost immediately after them, dressed in a formal pinstripe suit with speckled white fur trimmings, they looked very much like the unapproachable F4 basking in their wealth. All that was needed now was Yi Jeong and they would be complete.

"Hey, we match." Jun Pyo enthused as he spotted Jan Di and undoubtedly made a beeline for her.

"As if you weren't the one who chose this dress." Jan Di hissed at him, but she smiled nevertheless and did not protest when Jun Pyo possesively wrapped his arm around her waist.

Hyun Jae joined them soon afterwards and her entrance was announced by her peering consciously from the corner. It was Woo Bin who spotted her and called her out and she came out wearing the dress Ga Eul chose as well as the accessories Jan Di had helped put together. Her was done in an elegant fishtail braid over one shoulder. Now that she was wearing clothes that actually fit her, Hyun Jae looked quite pretty.

The others were quick to say so. Jan Di and Ga Eul were certainly eloquent in their squeals and Hyun Jae had promptly turned pinker and pinker surpassing the color of her dress, that had it not been for Jun Pyo and his eagerness to get going, she might have exploded.

Jun Pyo had promptly taken Jan Di's arm and tucked it under his own, formally escorting her to their ride for the evening, and Ji Hoo did the same with Ga Eul. Hyun Jae was surprised that Woo Bin sunbae offered his arm to her, graciously treating her like any guest or date he would have.

"Do I look all right?" Hyun Jae asked as they walked over to the Shinwa limo parked in front of the mansion. From any other girl it would sound like she was fishing for compliments, from Hyun Jae, it just sounded apprehensive.

Woo Bin patted the hand resting on the crook of his elbow gently. "You are doing far better than Jan Di the first time she was forced to wear a dress courtesy of Jun Pyo." He winked reassuringly. "You have nothing to worry about Hyun Jae, you're a natural at this."

Somehow it seemed that those words didn't have the effect they were supposed to bring because Hyun Jae had fallen silent and even as they approached the museum, she was quiet. She had been surprised however at the sudden amount of photographers outside the museum, making it look like a movie premiere rather than a ceramic exhibit that she, Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other apprehension clearly on their faces.

"Yah, Jun Pyo, what's this?" Jan Di demanded, refusing to budge from the car as the limousine door was thrown open and Jun Pyo made ready to get out. Jun Pyo on the other hand, merely looked at Jan Di confused and she had to gesture at the photographers roped off at one side of the entrance to the museum before Jun Pyo understood.

"Ohh, them." He spoke before shrugging as if it was just a normal occurence. "This is just a few press for Yi Jeong's exhibit. They're quite a few because of the weather." He explained before he alighted from the car. Jan Di and the other two females could look at each other in horror. The sheer number of flashing bulbs outside was just a ___few?_

"Is So Yi Jeong really this popular?" Hyun Jae murmured now as they had no choice but to get out of the car and walk the short way towards the entrance of the museum. Fortunately, Woo Bin had been a little bit more helpful and suggested ignoring the flashes and just walk towards the goal. Flash a smile here or there too just so you won't be mistaken as rude, was what he said and then he too was off, followed shortly by Ji Hoo, his white coat flashing behind him. The three girls stood awkwardly at the side now, not knowing what to do.

"I wasn't sure until now," Ga Eul answered her and by the suggestion of Jan Di they took a deep breath and surged forward. It wasn't really bad all in all, just that the constant flashing of lights made Ga Eul blink several times. Before she knew it however, they had crossed the stretch between the parking area to the entrance of the museum and as soon as they were safe inside the museum, there was a certain hush and the silence was quite palpable.

Breathing easily now, the group made their way towards where the exhibit would be, following both the signs as well as the sounds of people socializing. The Skansen Open-Air museum was definitely different from the So Museum back at Seoul. Though the open air area really was pertaining to the small zoo that encircled the museum, it nonetheless contributed to the rather rustic and traditional Swedish feel of the whole museum. It only took a few minutes for the girls to get their bearings and though Ga Eul and Hyun Jae were expressing interest about the numerous artifacts the museum had to offer, Jan Di on the other hand had been glued permanently to Jun Pyo's side and it was obvious they were speaking in hushed tones of a repressed argument. Before anybody could placate them however, they turned a corner and they found themselves in the attraction of the night: So Yi Jeong's first exhibit after his advanced pottery studies in Sweden.

"We won't be seeing Yi Jeong until later," murmured Woo Bin glancing at the throngs of people all dressed elegantly and admiring Yi Jeong's work. Ga Eul who had tried to repress the urge to stand on tiptoe to see over the heads of the much taller Swedes, nodded absently, looking about. "Meanwhile, let's see if Yi Jeong's work is as nice neh?" Woo Bin said with a grin and he easily filched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He gave a slight salute and sauntered immediately to a group of pretty Swedish blondes and quickly found himself flirting.

Ga Eul and Hyun Jae openly stared,but Jun Pyo nodded at that signal and promptly pulled Jan Di away again towards a random direction, perhaps to continue whatever conversation he and Jan Di were arguing earlier. Ji Hoo who had been standing a little behind the group, his hands on his coat pockets, followed the two's progress with his eyes before abruptly turned on his heel and stalked away, also disappearing into the throng of people. Hyun Jae, after a slight hesitation went after him, leaving Ga Eul alone in the middle of the exhibition hall.

Biting her lip now, Ga Eul told herself that there was plenty of time to meet Yi Jeong, and now that she was here she would be able to see how advanced she had become. He knew that she still pursued pottery back in Seoul, it had been one of the things that connected her to him, as blase as it may sound, and Eun Jae had been a very good friend to her as well. Though Ga Eul never told the older girl about her own feelings about Yi Jeong sunbae, it had been nice to hear stories about his chidlhood, at how mischievous and yet serious he was when he was younger. It felt like Ga Eul was getting to know him even more.

Now, here in his exhibit, one that she practically pushed him to continue, Ga Eul suddenly felt very small. She had never fully realized at how brilliant a potter Yi Jeong sunbae was. She knew of course that he was a world-renowned potter, but like Jan Di, it never really sunk in until she had displayed right in her face. Evidence of it was the magnificent pieces displayed now before her.

Spurned by curiosity now, Ga Eul wandered about, openly admiring each piece of ceramic, marveling at how different the circumstances may have turned out to be if Yi Jeong sunbae had not continued pottery. It was obviously a part of him that Ga Eul had seen immediately even when he was so wiling to give it up. Smiling to herself as she examined every piece displayed, she knew she did the right thing by not asking him to stay.

Ga Eul reached a part of the exhibit now that wasn't as crowded as the others. She had passed the flashier ones at the beginning of the exhibit, large white porcelain vases with pieces of colored glass, that were extremely beautiful of course, but Ga Eul found herself being drawn to this part of the exhibit.

Here, the pieces were simpler, with classic designs, almost far too simplistic for Yi Jeong sunbae's usual style. What caught her attention was that this section was simply marked as "Autumn". Trying to ease the sudden rapid beating of her heart, Ga Eul walked around the collection, holding her breath. Sure enough, all the pieces were done with autumn colors as glaze. There were spoon rests with intricate leave patterns, as if the autumn leaves were fossilized. It was simple yes, but the detail was astounding.

Ga Eul reached a tea set at the far end of the exhibit room and she stooped down a bit in order to inspect it better. It was a delicate tea set, the teapot glazed with the same red-orange hues as most of the pieces. The cups however were the centerpoint. Each cup was shaped like a cluster of leaves that formed a cup and by tilting her head, Ga Eul saw a message there that only ___she_ could understand.

Gasping, and unable to believe the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes, Ga Eul straightened up, trying to process exactly what she just saw. It couldn't be. Why whould Yi Jeong sunbae...?

"Ga Eul-yang." A very familiar voice spoke behind her and Ga Eul froze unable to turn around. She didn't need to because the owner of the voice soon came into view and there he was, So Yi Jeong in all his glory. Dressed as always in his classic suit and crooked smile. A smile that Ga Eul had spent days, weeks and months dreaming about. There it was and Ga Eul found herself unable to breathe. It seemed Yi Jeong sunbae had no problem doing so though because he raised his hand and with aching familiarity gave a brief wave.

"Annyeong."

* * *

**Chapter 19 done! Canon pairings come first, and I wanted to do justice to their arrival. Heehee Oh god, Soeul couple moments. It was very difficult for me to write this chapter because! All soeul moments have been done before and by far better writers than me and I don't believe I came close to achieving the same feels. ;P But anyways, it is there! :D **

**I particularly like Jun Pyo and Jan Di in this chapter because they acted EXACTLY how I thought they would act. So I'm very happy about that. **

**I will continue with the Soeul couple feels in the next chapter and more about Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae there. :D **

**And as for the message exactly, I won't tell you that now. But as any major shipper of Soeul knows, Ga Eul means Autumn. :D So maybe you have a hint as to what Yi Jeong wrote there. :D**

**As always, COMMENTS ARE LOVE. So please take time to give a little message just to help boost the confidence of this over-worked writer. :D Love you all! 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the much awaited Chapter 20! First of all, I would like to apologize to all my lovely readers for the delay. My laptop had been diagnosed with a nasty computer virus and had to be admitted to the computer hospital. :( It took about three weeks of repair and most of my files and programs had to be reformatted. So, of course, the first thing I did once I got her back (yes my laptop is female, by the name of Lyra :D) I quickly edited and churned out this chapter. As a special treat, I will also be updating Chapter 21 in a few minutes barring no interruptions from my unreliable internet. So on with the chapter! -Comet**

* * *

Contrary to what Ga Eul thought, So Yi Jeong's easy smile hid the fact that he was very much surprised to see her. Here in Sweden, in his first exhibit in three years, wearing that dress that he had chosen years ago that was meant to stop the heart of her ex. Now, it nearly made his own heart stop.

He had not been prepared for this surprise. Although Jun Pyo managed to hint about a possible visit from the remaining members of the F4 during his last phone call, Yi Jeong never expected him to pull a stunt like this and bring Ga Eul with them. He didn't know if he should thank Woo Bin or strangle him to death.

He thought he had imagined it when he caught a glimpse of her familiar head as he mingled among his guests in the museum. Sure, he had worked tirelessly over the past year trying to produce something up to par to his usual creations prior to his accident and sure, he had thought to himself that aside from his friends, Ga Eul would be the first person he would choose to celebrate with. The words_ be careful what you wish for_ seem to come in mind, and here she was, looking unlike the clueless country bumpkin but very much in place among these glamorously dressed people. She looked like she belonged in_ his_ world.

Mentally, shaking himself for such cheesy thoughts, he gave her another smile, one that was not so shaky. Sure, there had been a subtle shift in their relationship since he began studying in Sweden, and he wondered if she noticed it too. He had never been this nervous about a woman for a long time, least of all Ga Eul. It didn't help either that she was giving him that bright sunny smile he never thought he would miss.

"Fancy seeing you here."

There was a slight shift in her smile that Yi Jeong noticed. Was it a tad more mischievous? She unclasped her hands before her and gave an easy shrug, her dark wavy hair contrasting wonderfully against her creamy shoulders.

"Oh you know," Ga Eul spoke in a would-be casual tone. "I heard there was much to be seen in Sweden."

She met his eyes now and Yi Jeong couldn't help but give Ga Eul a mental slow clap. Damn, had she always been this charming? They had exchanged emails and phone calls over the course of three years and he had witnessed and experienced her witty and playful side that she seemed to hide in real life. At the back of his mind, Yi Jeong was glad that he was only privy to that side of her, but now Yi Jeong wondered if that Ga Eul had been there all along.

He had caught her staring at the centerpiece for his Autumn collection and Yi Jeong tried hard not to blush. He had decided to create the particular collection on a whim. He certainly didn't think _she_ would be here to see it. Yi Jeong wondered if he saw the little dedication he had engraved at the side of the cups of the tea set for her. Judging by the faint blush he witnessed when he appeared, Yi Jeong felt that she did.

Resisting the urge to ask what she thought about her name spelled out in his artwork, Yi Jeong smiled again. "Did you see anything you like?"

The faint blush on her cheeks strangely made Yi Jeong relax. So that Ga Eul he had gotten to know in Korea was still there, ever the romantic. At least he wasn't the only one blushing around like a boy fresh out of the schoolroom.

"Oh, uhm..I do..I just don't think I deserve it." She met his eyes again, this time a little bit shyly and Yi Jeong resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and laugh at how adorable she sounded. For one, they were still very much in a public setting and he didn't want to bring attention to her if need be. So instead, he gave her that easy smile again and a casual shrug, effectively downplaying her effect on him. Three years apart and yet here they were, talking like the years weren't between them. Yi Jeong did not know if that was both a good thing or one to be worried about.

Needless to say, that was what happened three nights ago, and here he was, meeting with his friends for brunch. He had arrived as soon as he arranged his schedule with his mentor, who undoubtedly was reluctant to letting him take a break. However, after subtle hints that a very important girl had come to visit him in Sweden, the very same girl whom he exchanged phone calls with, his mentor relented and allowed him a week pass to relax.

Since his exhibit, he hardly had any chance to talk with his friends and catch up. There had been several arrangements to be made, making sure those pieces for sale would go to the appropriate buyer and correspond with possible future buyers. He had seen the reviews of his exhibit and though there had been a general positive response to his work, Yi Jeong himself knew he could do better. For now however, he was going to enjoy these few days of respite without having to think of pottery.

"Yo, Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin's booming voice brought a genuine smile to the potter's face and he raised his hand in greeting. Ji Hoo was sitting next to Woo Bin and he too gave a greeting, though his was less robust.

"Jun Pyo still asleep?" Yi Jeong asked casually as he pulled up a chair next to the pair. Ji Hoo's face was inscrutable as always but Woo Bin chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. That was enough for Yi Jeong to understand.

"Ahhh. Jan Di." Was all he said before he met the eyes of the Swede waitress waiting patiently in the background. The look promptly summoned her to the table. A few spoken words and a casual smile from Yi Jeong and minutes later he too was supplied with coffee and fresh bread. Woo Bin watched this all with amusement and he couldn't help but shake his head impressed. Some things never change and he told his friend so earning them yet again another smile.

"Yah," Yi Jeong teased now, sipping his own coffee. "If you wanted her number, you could have it my friend. I'm hardly interested."

At his words, both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked up and exchanged glances, not unlike the kind of glances he and Woo Bin used to share. That enough made Yi Jeong uneasy, wondering what on earth could his two best friends be thinking.

"What?" He asked now, looking from one to the other. Ji Hoo, as enigmatic as always merely shrugged but it was Woo Bin who enlightened him.

"Passing up an opportunity to get a girl's number? Who are you and what have you done to So Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin teased and the potter merely rolled his eyes but said nothing. Ji Hoo chose to speak at that moment, coolly taking a sip from his own tea.

"Another girl, no doubt." A slight twitch in his lips before he proceeded to go back to the book he was reading. Woo Bin laughed at Yi Jeong's expression.

"Yah, Ji Hoo." Woo Bin mock-admonished. "You know Ga Eul is anything but just another girl."

"Yah!" Yi Jeong protested, actually resenting the fact he was being teased by his two best friends. Not that being teased about Ga Eul was entirely unlikeable, it was just that he had never been subjected to any sort of teasing from his friends, least of all Ji Hoo of all people. Yi Jeong usually was the one doing the teasing, and that told him that he was either out of practice or getting teased was a fine consequence price when it came to the girl in question.

"So, tell us." Woo Bin leaned conspiratorially as soon as the laughter subsided. "Before Jun Pyo comes, how did the reunion with Ga Eul go?"

Yi Jeong was pretty sure he was blushing but he was silent and aimed a death glare towards Woo Bin. "You would know, you interrupted before I could actually say something to her."

"Losing your touch eh?" Woo Bin replied cheekily making Yi Jeong throw his table napkin at him. Just in time for Jun Pyo to see and earning the three of them a reprimand.

"Yah, what are you doing, acting like a bunch of kids!?" Jun Pyo's scandalized voice intending to be scolding only ended up causing Woo Bin and Yi Jeong to laugh and pretty much the four young men were basically laughing goodnaturedly around the table.

Now that they were all there, Yi Jeong fully realized exactly how much he had relied on conversations like these with his friends to keep him sane. As much as he liked Sweden and as much as he was learning a lot, nothing could really compare with the bucket of pure and utter nonsense the F4 usually got into, especially with Jun Pyo around.

He said so as much and that started yet another round of laughter and it was a very good thing Jun Pyo had booked the entire villa to themselves so as not to cause too much of a scandal with their antics.

"Where's Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked a few minutes later after they got started on their brunch and the general laughter had died down into small talk and conversation about the past few years they haven't seen each other. Jun Pyo shrugged as he chewed his scrambled eggs.

Giving Ji Hoo a pointed look Jun Pyo grudgingly muttered something about Ji Hoo's _friend_ dragging her and Ga Eul somewhere to explore. Apparently, exploring the old mansion was a far better past time than spending time with your boyfriend according to Jan Di and she obviously told the Shinwa heir so. Though the laughter exchanged between Yi Jeong and Woo Bin was quite real, the potter noted a piece of information in Jun Pyo's pouting that piqued his interest.

"Ji Hoo's_ friend_?" A raised eyebrow was added to this query as Yi Jeong looked at his friends in askance. For once, both Woo Bin and Jun Pyo decided not to enlighten him but rather stare pointedly at Ji Hoo, who, was making a very good job of deliberately ignoring their stares. In fact, the medical student barely even looked up and made a great show of turning the page of his book before commenting slightly that _she_ was Woo Bin's friend too. Woo Bin of course was quick to raise his hands.

"Oh no, my bro. You claimed Hyun Jae all to yourself yesterday. I won't get in the way of that." There was laughter in Woo Bin's voice that Jun Pyo couldn't help but share.

"You should have seen him growl at me when I demanded who the hell she was," Jun Pyo leaned in conspiratorially towards Yi Jeong, failing completely in keeping his voice down.

"I'm still here you know," Ji Hoo commented dryly, but he did not look up and merely turned another page again. "And you've met her Yi Jeong. She was with us in your exhibit." A slight flicker of his eyes towards Yi Jeong as if he should remember before he turned back to his book. Where in Woo Bin and Jun Pyo's teasing hardly made the situation clearer to Yi Jeong, it was that slightly irritated look Ji Hoo cast his way that enlightened him.

"Ahh, I see how this is." He nodded sagely, leaning back against his chair now, but didn't say anything after that, merely smiling that crooked half smile that some women, Ga Eul included, found charming. To his friends however it was merely annoying and Jun Pyo told him so. Yi Jeong was not fazed but continued smiling enigmatically. Woo Bin, who knew most of his friends little quirks merely shook his head amused again.

Yi Jeong could vaguely remember a young woman being introduced to him last night, dressed in pink as well, but he had been far too preoccupied with another certain girl wearing pink that he could hardly notice anybody else. Of course, he was not about to divulge that information to his friends just yet. Not if he valued his sanity, which he very much did. However, he could recall the name being spoken by Ga Eul a few times in her recent emails so he made the connection.

"She's the little orphan girl right?" Yi Jeong asked and Woo Bin merely nodded while Ji Hoo looked at him dangerously from the top of his book. Yi Jeong knew when he struck a nerve and it was quite amusing to watch the usually unfazed Ji Hoo act all flustered about a little slip of a girl. She must be really something then.

Jun Pyo chose that moment again to butt in, having been more than a little frustrated at being ignored. "Jan Di won't stop talking about her. If she's not talking about Ji Hoo, she's talking about Kim Hyun Jae. Hard to think who she loves more now. Like I don't even exist."

The statement was supposed to be teasing, made as a joke, but the atmosphere in the table visibly tensed at the accidental faux pas Jun Pyo uttered. Yi Jeong kept his eyes on Jun Pyo, listening to him rant, but his eyes flickered towards Ji Hoo and sure enough, the medical student's knuckles were white against the book. It was just so typical Jun Pyo to forget the others involved in his relationship with Jan Di. Natural for him to make a careless remark, Yi Jeong knew Ji Hoo should be used to it by now, but he supposed old hurts healed slow. After all, it wasn't as if Ji Hoo was doing anything to stop himself from feeling unnecessary pain.

"Jun Pyo.." Woo Bin spoke, ever the diplomat, but Ji Hoo threw him a look and the former fell silent. An uneasy silence fell across the table now and Jun Pyo, oblivious to it all, began to talk about the group's itinerary around Stockholm. In his defense, he asked Yi Jeong's opinion once in a while and after a few moments of stunted conversation, the atmosphere eased somewhat and between Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo and Woo Bin, the conversation flowed a little easier. During these however, Woo Bin would often cast glances towards Ji Hoo (who continued reading his book) and Yi Jeong wondered just how many slips Jun Pyo did when it came to him and Jan Di.

"So, did you get Ga Eul anything?" Woo Bin asked when it was just the two of them on the table, Jun Pyo had left with the flimsy excuse of changing into warmer clothes but everybody knew he was off to hunt for Jan Di before they went to Old Town later that afternoon. Ji Hoo had stalked off without so much as word, and both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin knew better than to get him out of those moods when he was in one of them. Instead, the two spent the rest of the morning catching up and talking about certain topics that they normally wouldn't be able to talk to with the other two. Yi Jeong had asked Woo Bin to look after Ga Eul, keep an eye on her so to speak and without confirming it, Woo Bin had understood. Just as much that Woo Bin was also keeping an eye out for Yi Jeong's family. Yi Jeong had not asked and Woo Bin was not about to badger him with the same old news regarding his parents. They were supposed to be on vacation.

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow at Woo Bin's question. "Should have I?" He asked feigning ignorance and he was rewarded with Woo Bin's exasperation and a long-winded explanation about the fact that this trip was sort of Ga Eul's graduation present from the F4 and that he, out of all people should give her something special, blah blah blah. Yi Jeong allowed Woo Bin to explain, partly because he had forgotten how animated his best friend could get when trying to be all-reasonable and partly because he couldn't figure out a way to say to him that he did get Ga Eul a gift without getting teased the hell out of him.

So he chose to merely nod agreeably at Woo Bin's words, trying to keep the smile out of his face. Woo Bin out of all people knew how strange it was for him, this somewhat relationship with Ga Eul, and that was why he preferred to keep things slow, as if to savor it. If his past self could see him now, the tamed Cassanova, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to believe it. After all, he used to take pride in the fact that he was the F4's resident billionaire playboy.

Conversation naturally drifted towards the other members of the F4 and Yi Jeong listened enraptured as Woo Bin regaled him with somewhat riveting tales about Ji Hoo's otherwise budding romance. Not that they doubted Ji Hoo's abilities to actually have feelings for anybody (having been also subjected to the great Jun Pyo-Jan Di-Ji Hoo love triangle themselves) but the fact that it seemed Ji Hoo was quite _different_ when it came to this girl. Of course, it was highly impossible that Ji Hoo actually felt anything for the girl aside from those of a sunbae to a hoobae, but Woo Bin had been quick to whisper like a gossiping fishwife that he wished that was not the case. After all, out of all of them Ji Hoo had the worst kind of luck when it came to love, Jun Pyo included.

"Well that's settled then," Yi Jeong told Woo Bin as they got ready to meet up with the girls and their friends to begin whatever sightseeing Jun Pyo had planned for them today, dressed appropriately in winter wear. Yi Jeong had that wicked smile on his face now that told Woo Bin that he too was planning something.

"Ahh, ma bro." Woo Bin grinned appreciatively matching the mischievous grin with his own. "This is why I keep you around."

Yi Jeong merely gave a grin as if to say "I know," before turning to greet the three girls coming towards them in various degrees of winter outfits. He smiled politely towards Jan Di and the younger girl behind her, but his eyes frequented towards Ga Eul who was demurely dressed in her own bright pink winter jacket and bonnet. Somehow the pink reminded Yi Jeong of the pink dress the other night and his grin widened Judging by the blush that stained Ga Eul's cheeks, he knew she was thinking about it too.

Before he could comment however, Jun Pyo arrived followed closely by Ji Hoo and there were no hints of any animosity between the two since it seemed they were conversing before they came over. Jun Pyo gave everybody an excited grin before tugging Jan Di at his side cause the young woman to momentarily protest.

They spent the afternoon going through all the normal tourist destinations of Stockholm, starting with Old Town, which was Stockholm's original city. Yi Jeong had visited it once during his first year in Sweden, but since he pretty much focused on his pottery since he arrived, the visit itself was a new thing for him as well. And the fact that Ga Eul looked positively like a child released in Santa's workshop at the way she raced the cobbled streets with Jan Di and Kim Hyun Jae in tow, shooting pictures like there was no tomorrow made it even more enjoyable for him.

However, Yi Jeong didn't spend most of the afternoon just ogling Ga Eul and exchanging meaningful glances with her when nobody was looking. In fact, he had put his observation skills towards Ji Hoo and his new "friend", whom had greeted him quite politely when introduced again.

Yi Jeong knew girls, he had proudly told Ga Eul as much. At first glance, Yi Jeong knew exactly what kind of girl Kim Hyun Jae seemed to be. She seemed to be a typical damsel-in-distress, needing a protector from the evils of the world, and quite incapable of any backbone whatsoever. Or maybe he was biased, since he had been exposed to strong women lately.

Actually, now that he thought about it, watching Hyun Jae try to coax Ji Hoo into taking a picture in front of the Royal Palace, she reminded him very much of his mother. His mother who refused to help herself in light of her love for her father. Somehow that comparison wasn't too favorable, but there was a frailty in Kim Hyun Jae that Yi Jeong could not place. So maybe that's the reason why Ji Hoo was attracted to her?

Yi Jeong watched with careful eyes as Ji Hoo, carefully avoided paying Hyun Jae too much attention, (perhaps due to the slight teasing this morning?) but often times failed to do so. He rarely spoke to her, which obviously Hyun Jae was trying very hard to understand, throwing questioning glances towards Jan Di, Woo Bin and even Ga Eul when she thought nobody was looking.

There was a story there, and not just about what Woo Bin told him. Yi Jeong understood body language enough and there was something Ji Hoo saw in her that was not obviously seen by the others if he was unconsciously drawn to her. Of course though, because Ji Hoo was his friend, Yi Jeong was not about to casually allow a little chit to catch him. He was protective as he could with his friends, especially when it came to their romantic affairs and Yi Jeong was duty bound as the Cassanova of the F4 to screen every woman that came his way.

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul's voice spoke beside him and he turned to look at her, already a smile on his face. Speaking of screening, he could remember that time when he had screened Ga Eul and because she was stubborn, she ignored his protests and had found a way to snag his heart. Not that of course he was complaining, and not that he ever told her out right. He could still remember that day at the Namsan steps and he was going to make sure of both their feelings first before he attempted any sort of proposal again.

"You look like you're up to something." She spoke now. It was the third day of their vacation and everybody decided to go about their own devices today after breakfast. For Yi Jeong's part, he had casually asked Ga Eul if she would like a walk, only after Woo Bin had pointedly gotten the hint and dragged Hyun Jae with the thought of hunting down for the music room. Ji Hoo had eaten breakfast and left god knows where, he hardly said anything during breakfast, and of course Jan Di and Jun Pyo were maximizing the time they had together. Yi Jeong was not going to be an idiot and was doing the same thing.

"I am?" He teased Ga Eul now and was rewarded by another blush. He offered his arm to her as they stepped out into the snow-covered gardens. "Perhaps I'm just thinking of that night with you wearing that pink dress and looking quite delicious."

Ga Eul stuck out her tongue quite adorably at being considered a morsel before mock-glaring at him. "Must you always talk about women like their food, sunbae?"

Yi Jeong gave an easy shrug as they passed by some snow-covered statues in Villa Paulli's many gardens. "Only when they look as tasty as you Ga Eul-yang."

Another blush and this time Yi Jeong could not help but laugh, his chuckles echoing across the gardens. Oh how he would miss this when she left for Korea. He would have to be content in reading emails and interpreting phone calls again.

"One more year," He muttered to himself and it seemed Ga Eul was thinking of the same thing because she gently tugged on his elbow to stop, and Yi Jeong turned to face her, all laughter on his face replaced by one of confusion.

"Ga Eul-yang?" He asked but she had kept her head down, so he could only see the top of her head and the bonnet she was wearing. He waited patiently as he could, trying not to stamp his heels in the cold and waited for Ga Eul to speak. She looked up after a few minutes and produced a neatly wrapped box from the insides of her snow jacket and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday," She said now, keeping her eyes downward as she pushed the package his hands. Yi Jeong's face registered surprise before he took the present, their gloved hands slightly brushing and Ga Eul wasn't able to see the softening look on his eyes as he held the gift-wrapped package in his hands.

She knew that his birthday had passed by some few months ago, and though he had expressed a desire to return to Korea at that time, he hadn't been able to do so because he had to plan his exhibit. He remembered feeling absolutely disappointed because he had made a promise to Ga Eul, and she too, about giving him a present. That had been months ago, and here she was, honoring her own side of the promise, with a gift to him.

"Thank you," He merely replied sincerely and asked if he could open the package. Ga Eul, still feeling highly self-conscious merely nodded, and waited with baited breath. Yi Jeong tore off the wrapping, his eyebrows knotted in curiosity and interest. Inside the box nestled a dark grey knit scarf to match those arm warmers she had gotten him years ago. She didn't know it, but he still wore them on especially cold nights.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked not unkindly, his smile soft, as he pulled the soft scarf from the box. Ga Eul, obviously not trusting herself to speak, merely nodded before looking up, biting her lip. "I remember something you said about the kind of cloth that touch your skin, so I made sure to get something hypoallergenic so you can wear it-"

God, had he been such an arrogant prick then? He vaguely could remember making such a high-handed remark and the fact that Ga Eul could remember it, made Yi Jeong want to either wince in shame, or smile at her constant thoughtfulness.

"I love it; Thank you Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong cut her off then just to spare himself the embarrassment of his arrogant words. To prove to her exactly how much he loved this particularly present, he threw the scarf round his neck, grinning at her now. "How do I look?"

Ga Eul looked up now, a smile in her eyes, though she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You'll do sunbae." She adjusted it a bit to make sure no ends of the scarf trailed towards the ground, reminiscent of another time they shared a moment with a scarf. Their eyes met at she did this and for a moment every thing stood still. A deep breath and puff of air and she stepped back. After that, she turned to continue down the path, but this time Yi Jeong stopped her.

"I have something for you too. For your graduation." He explained, haltingly, almost slapping his forehead at his lack of finesse.

Ga Eul looked up then, her turn to be confused. "You already gave me a gift, sunbae. The tea set from your exhibit..."

"Was nothing." Yi Jeong interrupted again, a small smile on his face. He had gotten Jun Pyo to bid for the tea set with her name written in the cups, but that had been merely a prelude to his real present. This real present had been acquired some months ago, during the time he thought he would be home to give it to her.

Yi Jeong felt the box in the inside of his jacket, and he was about to offer it to her, when a loud voices interrupted what he was about to say. Startled out of the moment, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looked up towards one of the many balconies that overlooked the garden, only to see Jun Pyo standing and leaning against the railing, as well as Jan Di and, out of all people, Hyun Jae with him.

"What on earth-?" Ga Eul started but Hyun Jae's voice interrupted hers and it was the loudest and the most frantic Ga Eul had ever heard it.

"Why can't you see what you're doing to him?!" It sounded like she was close to tears and Yi Jeong turned to look at Ga Eul. Her expression verified his suspicions and he was sure this was the first time the girl had acted like this.

Jun Pyo's voice, was calmer, but nonetheless, full of anger as well. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Kim Hyun Jae-sshi. This is about me and Jan Di."

"And Ji Hoo sunbae." Retorted Hyun Jae easily, almost defiantly so. "You _always_ forget about him. Always. I don't even know him and you that well but I do know what you're doing to him is cruel and he doesn't deserve it!"

"Stay out of this!"

"Jun Pyo!" Jan Di's shrill voice interrupted whatever it seemed he was going to do and even from below, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong felt the tension in the air. Hyun Jae's words next words were spoken in such a soft tone, it was almost child-like.

"You two are selfish. And you both deserve each other."

A gasp and then the rush of footsteps which indicated Hyun Jae had finally run off to God knows where. There was a beat of silence before Yi Jeong released a sigh. He carefully started steering Ga Eul away from the balcony to avoid being spotted by Jan Di or Jun Pyo. Ga Eul had fallen silent after witnessing the confrontation but Yi Jeong caught the furrowing of her brow and the way she bit her lip to say that she was very worried.

"Jan Di..." She started to say but once again Yi Jeong interrupted her with a slight pat on her hand.

"Is a big girl. She needed that I think. Jun Pyo too."

They did this often, discuss Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship as if it were a very riveting book that they both were reading. In a way, Yi Jeong supposed that was correct. Their love story was as complicated as it came, and it would be quite difficult to not talk about it.

"The problem is, how Ji Hoo would take it when he finds out he was so valiantly defended by your friend?" Yi Jeong commented, forgetting for a moment about the gift he was supposed to give Ga Eul in favor of discussing what they just witnessed. It was just as well, because Ga Eul too looked like she was not about to forget what they saw any time soon.

"I don't understand." She spoke now, giving Yi Jeong her own confused look, to which Yi Jeong replied with a rather grim smile.

"Ji Hoo hates any situation or any person who tries to fight his own battles." He explained simply and Ga Eul frowned at that.

"But surely he would understand Hyun Jae?" She asked, as if doubting her words and Yi Jeong knew he could assure her but he himself was not sure exactly how strong a hold this Kim Hyun Jae had on Ji Hoo to be able to get away with doing something he obviously disliked. He said so as much and Ga Eul looked even more worried that Yi Jeong wanted nothing more but to comfort her.

"Ga Eul-yang, don't worry. It will sort itself out." He settled for squeezing her hand that rested on his elbow now and Ga Eul looked up at him just a tad bit suspicious.

"I thought you were supposed to be the pessimistic one, sunbae?" A teasing look passed across her face now. "Have I rubbed off on you?"

Yi Jeong's only answer to that was laughter and he made sure he started to distract her enough so she wouldn't get too worried about what they saw back at the balcony. The two were far too wrapped up in their own world to see Hyun Jae racing out of the mansion as they came back from the gardens, face stormy, just as the day was turning into dusk.

That was where Ji Hoo found her a few minutes later, stomping around in the snow, her face quite red from both anger and the cold. He had never seen her this angry before and he hesitated approaching. Woo Bin had tracked him down at the library telling him that Hyun Jae was in a mood and nobody could talk to her. Wondering exactly why he was the one being sent, he went anyway, keeping his own snow jacket snugly about his form. He spotted her from a far, pacing around in the snow. When he approached Ji Hoo was able to see that she was dressed only in a large coat and gloves with no hat on. Couple that with the stomping, he realized why Woo Bin asked him to talk to her.

"You'll get sick." Ji Hoo told her to announce his presence. He half expected her to stop and tell him what's wrong but she merely threw a glance over her shoulder. She puffed out a cold breath before resuming her pacing, muttering mutinously underneath her breath. Resisting the urge to laugh, Ji Hoo walked over and stood a little away from the mini-hurricane her boots were creating with the snow.

"It's just...how could you..ughh!" Hyun Jae whirled towards him angrily now and he was surprised to see the tell-tale signs of unshed tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her now, dropping all pretenses of keeping away from her, surprised by her tears. At his question however, Hyun Jae looked at him helplessly before whirling again and stomping around, still muttering underneath her breath.

"Hyun Jae..." Ji Hoo began but Hyun Jae chose that moment to gather whatever courage she had and spun around to face him, consequences be damned.

With a choked up voice she told him how she overheard Jan Di and Jun Pyo argue and talk about asking Ji Hoo to intervene with whatever conflict they were having as a couple.

"I know you did't want me to interfere, but they were talking about casually asking for your advice as if..as if.." Hyun Jae burst into tears now, and it was not tears for her but for him. "As if they didn't know how you felt for Jan Di unnie! Like they didn't care! And they're your best friends! And they're supposed to know how much it hurts you but you keep at it anyway because you love them, and they're your friends...!"

Whatever else she was going to say disappeared into hiccups of tears and Ji Hoo could only stare at her as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, Ji Hoo-yah, " She spoke through her gloves that covered her face, hiding her tears from his view. "I know you could fight for yourself if you wanted to but it's just that..." She trailed off trying to regain her breath from the tears.

To her surprise, a loud squeak replaced her sobs when Ji Hoo pulled her towards him and enveloped her into a hug.

"What-?" She breathed out, tears forgotten at the sudden feel of his arms around her, one of his hands touching her hair as he brought her to his chest. She stood absolutely still like she had no idea what was happening, her eyes positively wide as Ji Hoo cradled her head against his chest. He had brought her so close that he was sure she was able to hear his heart beating through his winter coat.

"You have got to be the most foolhardy woman I have ever met." Ji Hoo muttered somewhere above her head and he was rewarded by another squeak of protest but Ji Hoo held her fast, holding her quite cold body against his own.

"Shh, it's fine. You'll get sick if you don't get warm."

Hyun Jae fell silent then and the silence stretched as Ji Hoo continued hugging her. He had no idea how she found about Jan Di, how she figured he needed _her_ to fight for him of all people, and he absolutely had no idea why he was not angry at all. His friends knew exactly how much he hated being defended, he preferred doing the saving. But the thought of Hyun Jae, small and defenseless Hyun Jae, thinking that she could protect _him_ was more heartwarming than he would like to admit. She had been crying for _him_, and there was no pity there. No pity at all and that was what calmed Ji Hoo down. And that was what prompted him to hug her tonight and in public in all places.

Releasing her a bit, but still keeping her close, Ji Hoo leaned down to look her in the eyes and flashed her a bright smile, wiping her tear-stained cheeks forany remaining tears. "_Gomawo."_ He spoke the world sincerely, and he could see Hyun Jae fall silent once more, eyes wide as she stared at him and his smile. Her cheeks reddened once more and Ji Hoo knew this was definitely not from the cold.

He straightened now and pulled out of the hug, patting her on the head before removing his bonnet and putting it on her. "You'll get sick." He said simply and a silence fell between them again.

Hyun Jae, still awfully quiet merely nodded and adjusted the bonnet in her head, all the while giving Ji Hoo side-long glances as if wanting to ask something but afraid to do so. Ji Hoo for his part was silent as well, somewhat amused and waiting for her to speak. By that time, night had arrived and there a gentle flurry of snow was falling, dusting their heads.

After a while, Hyun Jae it seemed had given up talking to him and instead raced her head to look up, opening her mouth to catch a few flakes in her mouth. Ji Hoo watched her, wondering how many more moments like this would it take before he was forced to do things that he didn't want to, and if Hyun Jae would continue looking at him with such trust. He had planned on using this trip as a way to distance himself, to make it easier, for him or for her, either way. But Hyun Jae had that uncanny ability to look him in the eye and make him want to just forget all his plans and live like she did.

But he was Yoon Ji Hoo, and he did not do things like that. So many impulsive decisions had been made when it came to Hyun Jae, and he was not prepared for the consequences. How he managed to trap himself in this similar situation for the third time, he really didn't know. It was his luck he supposed. Now here he was again, choosing to push this girl next to him away. If only to keep her safe from him.

He gave a soft sigh, meant to be inaudible but Hyun Jae of course heard it and she whipped her head around to face him, the smile on her face giving way to that concerned look she wore whenever it came to him.

"I'm just thinking, you have to apologize to Jan Di and Jun Pyo sooner or later.' He spoke, preferring to talk about something else entirely to distract her. And true to form, Hyun Jae wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I know. I hope they're not too mad."

Ji Hoo gave another bright smile now, knowing it would be enough to distract her again. "Well, you can always postpone it for the next day."

Hyun Jae looked up at him hopefully, his bonnet making her face look especially small. "Would that be okay?"

A gentle laugh and he patted her on the head once more before he stretched. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it would. For now I'll help you escape their wrath. Would you like to take a walk?"

Hyun Jae nodded, excitedly almost and Ji Hoo struggled to control the pangs of guilt and the moment of indecision that threatened to stop him from doing what he needed to do. Instead he smiled again, trying to ease both himself and her that nothing was wrong.

"Let me just get another hat, and I'll be right back.'

"Okay!" Hyun Jae nodded and wrapped her jacket tight across herself. "I'll just wait here then."

A ghost of a smile and then he was walking back to the mansion. One last walk, he told himself. At least, it would be okay if they spent it here in Sweden, where the memories would be far from getting revisited. He uttered another sigh as he turned around the corner to his room where he found Jan Di blocking his way. A weepy Jan Di that he had not seen in three years.

"Sunbae..."

* * *

**A/N: And here we go for now. My newly reformatted laptop has tons of things that need to be reinstalled so this will take me a few hours, and I need sleep. So please review and leave me a very kind note about what you think about this chapter? Thank you all so much to those that have left reviews during the mini hiatus, you've all been very kind. I'll give a proper thank you and reply in the next chapter when I can. :D**


End file.
